Queima de Arquivo
by Alice - AC
Summary: Era apenas mais uma reunião chata em Las Vegas, mas um crime pode mudar tudo. Athena corre perigo e mais uma vez nossos dourados entram em cena!
1. PrólogoFichas

**Titulo:** Queima de Arquivo.

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não é meu.

**Créditos:** Pisces Luna pelas namoradas.

**Prólogo**

Oito e meia da noite, Hotel Royale, Las Vesgas.

Uma importante reunião acontecia num dos ricos salão do Royale enquanto a chuva castigava a cidade que nunca dorme. Ventos fortíssimos abalavam as estruturas das árvores e trovões cortavam o céu com violência, mas os participantes da reuniam ignoravam esses fenômenos.

Saori Kido era uma das presentes na cumprida mesa de negócios. Estava entediada e há horas não prestava mais atenção numa única palavra.

Havia um homem sentado à cabeceira da grande mesa retangular. Falava, falava e falava, mas aquele homem aprecia não chegar num acordo com os demais executivos. Seu nome era Dario Durom, dono do Royal e um dos maiores empreendedores de Las Vegas. Um homem alto e de boa aparência, jovem e falante.

- Acredito que os senhores tenham entendido minha proposta – a voz de Dario soou nervosa – Todavia peço que leiam os papeis à frente de vocês. Amanha continuamos. Obrigada a todos pela paciência.

A reunião fora puxada. Todos ficaram sentados mais de três horas e, mesmo assim, não chegaram a nenhuma conclusão comum.

- Que inferno... – murmurou Saori, enquanto saía pela grande porta ricamente ornamentada.

- Reunião puxada, senhoria? – Tatsumi esperava a deusa na saída da reunião.

- O que acha? – falou num tom estranhamente ríspido e, em seguida, murmurou – Desculpe Tatsumi... Foi realmente muito estressante e é incrível que ninguém consiga chegar num acordo! Revoltante!

- Mas amanhã estará rumo ao santuário, senhoria. – tranqüilizou o mordomo.

Passaram a caminhar lentamente pelo belo corredor.

- É verdade... Os rapazes devem estar virado aquele lugar de cabeça para baixo. – deixou escapar um riso.

- A senhoria é muito boa com eles... – Tatsume murmurou para si mesmo.

- Droga! – exclamou a moça de cabelos lavanda – Esqueci a porcaria da proposta – bufou – vamos voltar Tatsumi.

- Como desejar, senhorita.

A tapete vermelho abafava os passos da deusa e do mordomo. Voltaram à sala da reunião que agora tinha sua porta fechada. Bateram e entraram, mas ao entrarem se arrependeram.

O grito fino e agudo da deusa ecoou pelo local. Dario estava caído no chão e o tapete, antes branco, estava vermelho pelo banho de sangue.

Três homens saíram de trás das cortinas com o grito da moça. Um deles sacou uma arma. Esta estava equipada com um silenciador. Um estampido baixo e seco ecoou e mais sangue foi derramo.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que Tatsumi só teve tempo de proteger a deusa. O corpo grande do mordomo tombou segundos depois, pois o tiro acertara as costas do homem. O _taier_ de Athena passou de bege para vermelho.

- Mu me ajude! – berrou pelo cosmo – Mu! Por favor!

Athena ouviu outro tiro ser disparado e achou que seria seu fim. Fechou os olhos, mas nada aconteceu. Abriu-os lentamente e respirou aliviada por estar na Casa de Áries. As lindas esmeraldas de Mu fitavam a deusa ternamente.

O cavaleiro parecia um simples humano no traje branco bem simples que usava. Pelo fuso horário deveria estar dormindo, pois seu cabelo estava anormalmente rebelde.

- O que... – Mu pareça meio confuso com a cena. A deusa estava ensangüentada e Tatsumi parecia morto. – Athena... A senhorita está bem?

Ela assentiu silenciosamente e segundos depois correu para abraçar o cavaleiro. Desatou a chorar liberando seu desespero.

- O que se passou Athena?! Diga-me! – exclamou Mu, que começava a ficar nervoso.

Mas a moça apenas chorava e soluçava. O ariano esperou alguns minutos até que a deusa se acalmasse e, enquanto isso, acariciava os cabelos da moça.

- Agora pode me responder, senhoria? – indagou Mu – Ou será que mesmo posso ver?

Athena entendeu a proposta do cavaleiro e assentiu.

O homem de cabelos lavanda invadiu a mente da deusa e reviveu a cena com se estivesse ao lado dela.

- Chamarei os outros cavaleiros, mas agora relaxe.

- Você não entende Mu! – exclamou a moça com a voz ainda tremula – Tatsumi está morto e eu tenho que voltar! Não posso simplesmente sumir de Las Vegas!

- Resolveremos isso em breve senhorita...

- Pobre Tatsumi... – murmurou a deusa, enquanto voltava a chorar compulsivamente.

**Submundo de Las Vegas...**

Um lugar imundo e insalubre. Ratos e baratas cruzavam as ruas desertas e escuras.

Três homens eram violentamente arrastados pela imundice. Gritavam e pediam misericórdia, mas no fundo sabiam que não a teriam. Tinham fracasso, e, naquele jogo, não havia espaço para perdedores.

Tiros a queima roupa foram disparados. Um rio de sangue desceu pelo beco enquanto se misturava a sujeira. Os corpos foram jogados num canto qualquer.

Os assassinos rumaram para fora do beco. Caminhavam pelas ruas estreitas e conversavam.

- O que acha que ele fará agora? – uma voz fria ecoou - Quem será convocado?

-Não tenho nenhum palpite, mas queima de arquivo não é pra qualquer um... Ela pode ser uma garota, mas é milionária e isso da poder. – a segunda voz era ainda mais gélida.

- Correm boatos que ela tem poderes. Dizem que ela sumiu com o corpo do mordomo num piscar de olhos. – a terceira voz era a mais calma dos três.

A segunda voz riu com sarcasmo.

- Isso é apenas um boato tolo que aqueles emprestáveis inventaram para tentar se safar!

- Eu é que não quero me envolver nessa historia, mas seja lá que for chamo terá de ser **muito** bom...

* * *

Quem serão as convocadas? Não sei xD 

Mas um aviso! **Lune Kuruta** e **Carol Coldibeli** então dentro. Elas estão, respectivamente, com o **Kamus** e o **Milo**, E eu com o **Shion**.

Logo só vou escolher **DUAS fichas**! Então caprichem, ok?!

-Todas devem morar nos EUA.

-Todas fazem parte da máfia e são assassinas.

-Todas serão infiltradas no Hotel Royale e assumiram funções diferentes lá dentro, tanto na parte de hotelaria como no cassino.

Aquela que for cândida preencha a ficha abaixo:

**Nome:**

**Apelido: **

**Codinome que usa nas missões:**

**Nome falso:**

**Mascara (terá explicação depois):**

**Local dos EUA onde mora:**

**Idade (18 pra mais) :**

**Função que exerce no Royale:**

**Aparência:**

**Personalidade:**

**Historia:**

**O que gosta:**

**O que não gosta:**

**Roupas (Que usa no Royale enquanto trabalha, na rua e nos assassinatos): **

**Armas que usa para matar (não é obrigatório. Pode ser a pancada mesmo xD):**

**Dourado:**

**Relacionamento de vocês antes e depois de saber que é assassina e quer matar a deusa:**

**Cena que gostaria de ver:**

**Hentai?**

Bastante coisa, eu sei, mas é preciso.

Agora a minha ficha:

**Nome verdadeiro: **Alicia Sacranova (Lê-se Sacranôva)

**Apelido:** Não tem

**Codinome usado nas missões: **Ás

**Nome falso: **Vanessa Valentin.

**Mascara (terá explicação depois): **Estilo das amazonas, mas branca com o símbolo, em vermelho, de espadas no canto direito do rosto.

**Onde mora nos EUA:** Nevada. Mais precisamente Las Vegas.

**Idade (18 pra mais) :** 20 anos

**Função que exercera no cassino:** Supervisora do carteado.

**Aparência:** Estatura mediana, 1,65m. Pele branca com as bochechas naturalmente coradas. Corpo magro, mas com curvas. Cabelos pretos e cortados duma forma muito moderna. A franja chega até o queixo, esta é jogada para o lado direito cobrindo parcialmente seu olho e o resto do cabelo é curtinho. Olhos cor âmbar que mais parecem ouro, penetrantes e misteriosos. Rosto delicado, bochechas rosadas e lábios convidativos sempre pintados de escarlate. Unhas lixadas como garras sempre pintadas.

A única arte corporal de Alicia é uma tatuagem de uma carta de baralho em tamanho real. Um Ás de ouros foi tatuado acima do bumbum (na altura das covinhas, sabe?).

**Personalidade:** Mentirosa profissional, sarcástica, cínica ao extremo, paciente e calculista. Tem talento natural para qualquer jogo de blef ou sorte, e esta parece nunca abandoná-la. Ama poker, Black Jack ou qualquer outro jogo envolvendo cartas. Adora confundir as pessoas com sua mente ardilosa e fazer jogos psicológicos. Egoísta ao extremo, só pensa em si mesma e sempre sai por cima de qualquer situação. Raramente procura ou arruma brigas, mas quando entra numa é pra valer. Odeia ser subestimada e adora dar uma surra em qualquer homem num jogo de cartas.

Costuma dizer "não tenho vícios, só bebo e fumo quando jogo" ou seja, sempre. Mas o cigarro ela raramente acende. Este só é aceso quando Alicia está nervosa ou preocupada.

Diz também que todo mundo tem seu preço.

**Historia: **A mãe de Alicia era arquiteta e seu Pai engenheiro. Sempre moraram em Las Vegas e Alicia, desde pequena, teve contato com jogos e com o mundo ardiloso daquele lugar. Aprendeu com o pai a jogar diversos jogos de cartas e sempre era levada a cassinos. Seus pais recebiam muitas propostas para projetarem novos prédios e cassinos. E assim Alicia viveu, jogando e apostando, mas nunca perdia. Seu Pai tinha o mesmo gosto pelo jogo, mas não possua a metade da esperteza da filha. Acabou viciado e envolveu-se em jogos clandestinos. Perdeu mais dinheiro do que deveria e apostou a própria filha ao rei da máfia. Perdeu. Assim Ás foi levada e treinada como assassina, mas nunca soube o que aconteceu com os pais.

**O que gosta: **Cuidar da mesa de carteado no cassino. Jogar Cartas. Enganar... Todo que não é legal xD

**O que não gosta: **Pessoas certinhas e com pudor. Insetos e lugares sujos.

**Roupas (Que usa no cassino enquanto trabalha, na rua e nos assassinatos): **Durante o trabalho usas vestidos longos eu qualquer outro tipo de roupa que não denuncie sua posição, mas sempre anda com um fone para denunciar alguma trapaça ou se comunicar com as comparsas.

Costuma usar terninhos (calça eu saia). Blusas sócias com uma Jeans. Geralmente usa Preto, branco e vermelho. Sempre de salto alto e batom carmim.

Para executar algum trabalho "extra" ela usa vestidos curtos e escuros, luvas compridas e botas até os joelhos.

Sempre usa por baixo de qualquer vestido, ou saia, um porta Shurikens (tipo os que os personagens do naruto usam na perna).

**Armas que usa para matar (não é obrigatório. Pode ser a pancada mesmo xD): **Utiliza Shurikens em forma de cartas de baralho afiadas e mortais. Sempre anda armada, mas não costuma apelar para tiros.

**Dourado: **Shion!! xD Todo meu!

**Relacionamento de vocês antes e depois de saber que é assassina e quer matar a deusa: **No começo péssimo e no final pior ainda. Ela vai adorar "brincar" com ele e subestimá-lo, mas vão se entender com o tempo. Ele vai ficar muito preocupado quando algumas coisas começarem a dar errado para o lado dela.

**Cena que gostaria de ver: **O que eu quiser! A fic é minha! Haha!

**Hentai?** CPP na veia!

Esperando as fichas! Até mais!

**Obs: É a ultima, juro! Estou com outra Fic em andamento e darei preferência para terminá-la, então está será postada mais aos poucos até lá. Ok? Mas nada muito demorado xD**


	2. Fichas Aceitas

Vamos aos escolhidos \o/

Primeiramente **TODAS **as fichas estavam muito boas, mas emespecial** Daninonho **e** Margarida **me impressionaram. Parabéns, pois vocês estão dentro!

Então ficou assim:

Euzinha – Alicia Sacranova – Shion

Carol Coldibeli – Caroline Coldibeli – Milo

Margarida - Madson Lee Sanchez – Shura

Danininho - Gabrielle Jazotte – Mdm** (N/A: coloquei o Mdm porque acho que ele se encaixa melhor com a personagem, mas se for de sua preferência o Saga ou o Kannon é só avisar, ok?)**

Lune Kuruta – Mande sua ficha, ok? Só falta ela xD

Obs: Danininho acho que o "depois" do relacionamento não saiu quando você me mandou a ficha. Poderia mandar agora?

As pessoas que estão na Fic: eu exijo Reviews, ok? Por favor! Humph! Acho que vocês entendem o meu lado, não é?

Acho que é só isso... Vou escrever no final de semana e domingo ou segunda o primeiro Cap deve ser postado!

Obrigado a todos e até mais!


	3. As ordens de Alle!

**Noite de crime, Santuário de Athenas...**

A elite de Atena estava reunida no salão do Grande mestre, e, incrivelmente, os semblantes eram sérios, todos sérios.

Athena, ainda suja com o sangue de Tatsume, soluçava baixinho. Aquele mordomo a criara na ausência do avô e agora morrera por ela (N/A: Tinha mesmo que morrer! Humph! Maltratava o Ikki!).

Quando o último cavaleiro se sentou Mu começou a falar:

- Fui acordado por Athena que solicitava minha ajuda em Las Vegas. Acredito que ela tenha presenciado alguma ação suspeita e temo pela vida dela.

- Que tipo de ação suspeita? – Kamus foi curto e frio.

- Athena me disse que a vitima era um milionário de Las Vegas. Acredito que seja algo ligado à máfia.

- A máfia é muito poderosa em Las Vegas – começou Mascara – mas se os assassinos realmente agiram como você disse, no mínimo, eram inexperientes. Os grandes assassinos matam sutilmente usando veneno, gás, estrangulamento ou forjando suicídios. Existem aqueles que gostam de chamar atenção causando grandes explosões, mas nenhum daria um tiro e largaria corpo com a possibilidade de um civil aparecer.

- Como sabe disso, Mascara? – Milo perguntou num misto de surpresa e curiosidade.

- Eu já fui quase um maníaco... – Mascara murmurou como se isso o incomodasse, mas frisou muito bem o quase – Conheço o modo como elas agem.

- Odeio cortar o papo sobre máfia, mas preciso voltar a Las Vegas, Mu! As pessoas normais não somem dessa forma...

- Eu a levarei de volta, Senhorita – Shion se ofereceu – Mu deve estar fraco, afinal, trouxe duas pessoas de um distancia muito longa – o Grande Mestre tinha um tom de orgulho na voz.

- Mas a senhorita não pode ficar lá sozinha – protestou Shaka – alguns de nós poderiam acompanhá-la até o final de sua estada em Nevada.

- Talvez cinco de nós – começou Aiolos – os cavaleiros de bronze poderiam ocupar as casa vazias durante a ausência.

- Bem pensado – apoiou Dohko.

- Eles também não poderiam acompanhá-la, pois são menores de idade – observou Shura.

- Então quem acompanhará Athena? – perguntou Afrodite.

- Ótima pergunta – Shion parecia confuso.

- _Yo_! – Shura foi voluntário – Sou o cavaleiro mais fiel a Athena e faço questão de acompanhá-la.

- Mais alguém?

- Eu, Shion – Milo levantou a mão – quero conhecer Las Vegas! E proteger Athena, logicamente!

- O terceiro? – Shion pensou em vetar a ida de Milo, mas acabou dando um voto de confiança ao cavaleiro.

- Eu posso ir – todos se assustaram, pois o voluntário era ninguém menos que Mascara da Morte – Tenho um certo conhecimento que será útil.

- Eu vou também – a voz de Kamus ecoou gélida.

- O último?

- Eu acho que deveria ser você, Shion – começou Mu – Eu mesmo iria, mas tenho que treinar Kiki.

- Alguém com poderes paranormais seria muito útil – completou Aiolos - E euu poderia ficar no seu lugar, Shion.

- Bom... – o Grande Mestre suspirou – então é isso. Partirei com Athena daqui a pouco. Vocês pedem pegar um avião ainda hoje. Não posso levar todos por teletransporte.

- Mas vocês não vão denunciar?! – Aiolia mostrava seu grande senso de justiça.

- Denunciar seria burrice a essa altura – falou Saga – Pense bem, Aiolia, Saori simplesmente sumiu do local e com alguma sorte o sangue de Tatsume não caiu no tapete. É melhor ficar calado. Com cinco cavaleiros de ouro não há assassino que possa pega-la.

- E como explicaremos o fato de Saori não ter contado nada? A historia não bateria... – cena rara, mas Kannon concordou com o irmão.

Aiolia apenas bufou com as palavras de Shaka.

Athena suspirou. Ainda teria mais duas semanas em Las Vegas e elas prometiam ser agitadas...

**Aeroporto McCarran, Las Vegas...**

A aurora avermelhada anunciava a chegada de um dia quente de verão. Junho não trazia apenas o calor, mas também a alta temporada.

Uma bonita jovem de estatura média e semblante cínico agradava sozinha no portão de desembarque. Trajava uma curta saia preta com duas pequenas fendas laterais. Blusa social branca e scarpin preto. Os orbes dourados da moça procuravam o vôo vindo de Nova York. Agradava pacientemente, enquanto usava o reflexo da porta de vidro para retocava o batom carmim e ajeitar seu moderno penteado. Passou a mão pela franja que batia no queixo e era maior que o restante do cabelo negro.

Esperou cerca de dez minutos até o portão de desembarque se abrir. Estranhou o fato de ser um voou comercial, mas nada disse, apenas esperou mais um pouco.

Sua companheira foi à última a sair. Era um pouco mais alta que a amiga, cabelos castanhos, quase negros, compridos e ondulados. Olhos num formato rasgado, orbes escuros com riscas mais claras nas pupilas. Semblante bondoso e calmo, sorriso encantador. Pele bronzeada. Certamente latina. O vestido branco que trajava era comprido e bem leve, realçando suas lindas curvas e a pele morena.

Caminharam juntas até o estacionamento e não trocaram uma palavra durante o trajeto. Trocaram os passaportes quando já estavam acomodadas na Mercedes. Era uma cortesia comum entre os assassinos saber o nome que outro estava usando.

- Madeleine Andersen – falou a morena – prefiro Madson.

- Vanessa Valentin – um riso escapou dos lábios da recém chegada – nome de novela mexicana. Mas a propósito, você fica muito melhor morena que loira. Adorei o corte também.

- Obrigada, mas quanto ao nome não tive culpa – a moça de olhos dourados deu a partida no carro – vamos logo... Alle está esperando.

- Sabe quem mais foi chamada? – perguntou Madson, que ajeitava a pistola que levava no decote dos vestido.

- Queen virá de Miami – informou Alicia – mas o nome das outras duas eu não sei.

- Quero muito saber o que Alle pretende colocando cinco agentes atrás de uma pirralha! – a expressão da latina não era mais tão doce.

- Relaxe e aproveite, _Spanish eyes_ – Alicia chamou a latina pelo codinome – Está em Las Vegas!

- Você conhece muito bem esse lugar, não é _Ás_? – Madson retribuiu com um olhar sádico – Todavia, será muito divertido... Posso sentir isso...

**Submundo de Las Vegas...**

O escritório do mandante da máfia, Alle, não era como a área que ele comandava, suja e fedida. Paredes impecavelmente limpas, a melhor mobília, as mais caras obras de arte e as mais belas moças cercavam o poderoso homem. Este era alto, forte, careca e incrivelmente branco. Tão branco que parecia ser albino. A roupa que vestia causava um contraste bizarro, pois o terno era totalmente negro, assim como a camisa e a gravata.

- Tem certeza disso senhor? – contestou o homem que acabara de entrar na sala – Cinco agentes para dois assassinatos?

- Você é pago para me obedecer, verme – o tom do homem não era dos mais gentis – Além disso, elas são as melhores, e se você não acredita... – a voz soou ameaçadora – posso pedir para elas darem um trado em você.

O subordinado soou frio.

- N-não será necessário, Senhor – ele passou, nervosamente, a mão nos cabelos loiros e revoltos – Jamais duvidaria da capacidade delas.

- Trouxe as fichas atualizadas? – ele tinha uma mulher em seu colo agora.

- Claro.

- Leia para mim, Fred. – mandou, enquanto uma das mulheres acariciava seu rosto com delicadeza.

O subordinado se sentou numa das cadeiras e começou.

- Alicia Sacranova. Vinte anos. Atualmente reside em Las Vegas...

- Isso eu sei seu estúpido! – ralhou o chefe – quero saber se mudaram a aparência, os nomes que estão usando ou se sofreram algum tipo de acidente!

- S-sim senhor! – o coração do pobre homem batia a mil – Alicia cortou bastante os cabelos e está morena. Atende pelo nome de Vanessa Valentin e o codinome _Ás_. – o rapaz virou a folha – Madson Sanchez Lee não mudou desde o ultimo relatório. Utiliza a falsa identidade de Madeleine Andersen e o codinome _Spanish eyes._ – o rapaz se acomodou melhor na cadeira e virou a segunda folha - Caroline Coldibeli atende pelo nome de Karina Lymorak. Usa o codinome Morgana e é uma das recém admitidas na elite - arregalou os olhos ao ler o nome da próxima – Gabrielle Jazotte, codinome Queen e identidade falsa Moon Harbor. Perdeu a visão do olho esquerdo, continua com os cabelos laranja e a doença está controlada, mas o vício por engatáveis não cessou – ele relaxou ao parar de falar dela - Lune Brannes Hasselbach, codinome: Ametista, nome alternativo: Mina Crystal. Também entrou esse ano para a elite e, assim com Caroline, teve as melhores notas da temporada.

Alle soltou um muxoxo.

- Mas alguma coisa?

- Nada de muito interessaste – Fred virava as folhas, analisando-as cuidadosamente – As únicas novatas são Carolina Coldibeli e Lune Brannes, mas pelo número de missões que completaram com sucesso... – o jovem leu mais alguns parágrafos – Não podem ser classificas como novatas.

- Excelente! – Alle exclamou com frieza, fazendo as mulheres se afastarem dele.

- Então temos "novatas"? – Alicia acabara de adentra com Madson em seus calcanhares.

- Isso é a ultima coisa que elas são... – Alle se levantou. Sem duvida era muito maior do que aparentava, deveria ter seus dois metros – Fico feliz que tenham atendido ao meu chamo.

- Como se eu tivesses escolha – a mulher de orbes dourados riu com sarcasmo – mas quanto pretende nos pagar?

- Sempre direta... – murmurou Alle – meio milhão para cada uma se completarem a missão com sucesso.

Madson arregalou os olhos, enquanto Alicia sorriu discretamente.

- O que você quer exatamente? – a latina ficou desconfiada – Por tanto dinheiro...

- Vamos esperar um pouquinho... – Alle fez um gesto para as mulheres saírem, mas pediu que Fred ficasse – Acomodem-se, por favor. Gabrielle deve chegar em alguns instantes.

- Não vejo Queen há muito tempo – Mad se lembro do ultimo assassinato que fizeram – Ela já está em Las Vegas?

- Mais precisamente a algumas salas... – havia felicidade na voz de Alle – fazendo um serviço de ultima hora.

- Pela sua voz posso até imaginar o que é... – Madson captou a mensagem.

- Torturando... – Alicia deixou um sorriso sádico brotar.

* * *

As paredes da pequena sala, um dia, foram brancas, pois já estavam amareladas, sujas de sangue e úmidas. A luz fraca do cômodo vinha da lâmpada única pendurada numa das paredes. O odor de sangue presente na sala era sufocante, mas a moça que acabara de adentrar parecia apreciá-lo. 

Um homem amordaçado e preso à cadeira tentava gritar, mas era inútil. Os olhos se arregalaram ao ver a mulher que adentrara. Esta era bonita, muito bonita, e nutria um belo sorriso, mas alguma coisa dizia aquele homem que a maleta que ela levava não era boa coisa.

Gabrielle Jazotte se sentou num banquinho de madeira à frente do apavorado sujeito. Nutria um sorriso ainda mais alegre, como se estivesse passeando ou fazendo algo que gostasse muito. Mas quem disse que ela não gostava daquilo?

Com uma calma anormal abriu a maleta que repousava em seu colo. Seringas, frascos cheios de um transparente, pregos e um martelo, esse era o conteúdo da maleta.

Os olhos bicolores brilharam quando o liquido transparente passou da seringa para sua corrente sangüínea. O olho verde brilhava mais que o laranja, pois o primeiro era cego. Passou as mãos pelo curto cabelo laranja e sorriu. Pegou o martelo e alguns pregos, levantou-se e tirou a mordaça do homem.

- Vamos começar do começo... – a moça sibilou – quero saber qual seu nome... - a mulher de olhos bicolores encarava o refem.

Este nada falou.

- Gostei de você... – Gabrielle sorriu ainda mais – Não gosto de homens fáceis... Mas seja bonzinho e me diga seu nome.

Silencio. A moça de cabelos laranja abriu a mão do oficial e martelou o primeiro prego na carne do homem. E este prego não era pequeno. Um grito de agonia ecoou, enquanto o sangue o homem começava a pingar no chão.

- Ainda grita! – a mulher exclamou de felicidade – Parece vai ser mais divertido do que eu imaginava! – ela falava com se brincasse de boneca – Agora me diga seu nome.

- I-Ivan... – ofegou assustado, pois o olhar da moça era doentio, mas seu sorriso incrivelmente alegre.

- Me diga o que você sabe sobre o assassinato do "magnata" – perguntou enquanto rodeava sua vitima – Pule a parte do tiro porque eu já sei...

Ele gemeu ao tentar puxar a mão, mas quando menos esperava outro prego foi cravado. Gritou novamente e Gabrielle sorriu com o som.

- Porque você não colabora? Sabe, tenho pessoas me esperando e não pretendo demorar... Porque não deixa as coisas mais fáceis pra você e pra mim? Prometo te matar bem rápido...

- Descobriram o corpo pouco antes das quatro da manhã... – a voz do homem tremia, ele suava e ofegava – Não acharam nada na sala além do corpo.

- E o moleque? O filho dele.

- Está vindo da Europa nesse momento... Vai assumir o lugar do pai...

- Algum órgão especial envolvido na defesa do garoto?

- Muitos... Batalhões de elite chegaram ainda hoje e pessoas serão infiltradas...

O sorriso dela se alargou.

- Então terminamos... – falou numa alegria infantil – mas eu tenho uma má noticia, senhor Ivan... Eu menti... Não vou te matar rapidamente... – ela puxou uma agulha comprida, bem comprida, do forro da maleta – Sabe... Tem um ponto no seu pescoço muito sensível, e, se eu introduzir essa agulha nele, você morrera bem lentamente... Aproximadamente uma hora de agonia. Gostaria muito de apreciá-la, mas não tenho tempo... – Ela lançou o objeto com destreza. O homem soltou um gemido mudo e tentou puxar ar, mas era inútil.

- É aqui que me despeço – ela fechou a maleta e rumou para a porta – A propósito, meu nome é Gabrielle. Não deve ser confortável morrer sem saber o nome da sua assassina. Já deve ter ouvido da assassina que se auto-intitula Queen, pois saiba que teve a honra de ser morto por ela. – e bateu a porta.

**Escritório de Alle...**

Alicia bebia o segundo copo de Whisky. Madson e Fred conversavam e admiravam as obras de arte, enquanto Alle limpava sua arma personalizada. Estavam quietos, mas a chegada de Gabrielle quebrou a silencio.

- Olah! – exclamou, animada – desculpem a demora, mas fico feliz em informar que consegui as informações! – se sentou numa poltrona e colocou a maleta ao seu lado – O garotinho, filho de Dario, está vindo assumir os negócios. A garotinha Kido também não fez nenhum relato as autoridades.

Alle riu.

- Como sempre a sorte te persegue, não é Alicia? – ele riu com incredulidade – sempre que você está envolvida tudo começa bem.

- O que eu posso fazer se a sorte me persegue?! – _Ás_ fez um gesto casual.

- Você conta demais com ela – criticou Mad – A sorte vai e vem. Isso pode te prejudicar.

- Mas no meu caso ela ficou...E quando me abandonar, certamente estarei morta... – ela falou sem demonstrar muita preocupação.

- Vamos esquecer a sorte de Alicia por algum tempo, Ok? – se antes estava beirando a insanidade, agora parecia à pessoa mais doce do mundo – Alle, tem uma coisa que eu não entendo mesmo.

- Se você não entende, Elle, o que te faz pensar que eu entenderia?

- Falo sério! Se a garota realmente viu porque ela ficou calada? Porque não deu um escândalo e apontou o corpo? Porque não ligou para as autoridades?

Alicia suspirou.

- Realmente é estranho. A historia não se encaixa, mas ela não tem que se encaixar. É só matar a garota e pronto! Não dificulte as coisas. – a moça de orbes dourados reprimiu.

- Alicia está certa. O fato dela não ter denunciado significa que poucos agentes ficaram encima dela. Las Vegas estará em alta temporada e será muito fácil se misturar... Vai ser ridículo matá-la.

- Não será apenas matar a garota... – Alle pareceu ter prazer em dizer isso – Tem mais coisa, mas vamos esperar as outras chegarem...

Alicia encheu mais um copo de _Whisky_ e foi acompanhada por Elle. Mad bufava, pois não gostava muito de esperar e muito menos de receber ordens. Alle sorria e tramava planos enquanto montava sua arma. Fred permanecia ao lado de Madson.

Mais alguns minutos se passaram até a porta se abrir novamente. Do corredor escuro adentraram duas mulheres. A primeira era a mais alta das presentes. Cabelos compridos, castanhos e ondulados, olhos amendoados, pele alva, semblante forte, quase violento. A segunda era tão alta quanto a primeira, mas seu semblante era incrivelmente neutro. Adentrou a passos graciosos, parecia à própria branca de neve, cabelos estilo Channel, pretos e lisos. Pele branca e olhos violeta.

- Estas são as recém admitidas na minha elite – começou Alle, enquanto fazia sinal para que se sentassem – Carol Coldibeli e Lune Brannes, ou melhor, Karina Lymorak e Mina Crystal.

- Continua com aquela idéia idiota que apenas maiores de idade podem participar da elite? – Gabrielle analisava gentilmente as recém chegadas – Você perde bons homens por conta disso. Sou Gabrielle, mas estou atendo por Moon Harbor, muito prazer. – que ouvisse aquela mulher falando nem sonharia que era uma torturadora.

Lune cumprimentou a todas com um aceno discreto, pois havia estudado cada uma das presentes e sabia seus nomes. Carol fez o mesmo. Sentaram-se num sofá encostado à parede, enquanto Gabrielle ocupava a poltrona ao lado com Alicia sentada num dos braços do acento. Madson e Fred continuavam de pé.

- Agora que estão todas aqui podemos começar – Alle se levantou novamente, deu meia volta na grande escrivaninha que o separava das assassinas – Vocês terão pela frente duas semanas de trabalho infiltrado...

- Não podemos ir direto aos finalmente? – cortou Carol. Sua foz era firme.

- Não me interrompa, senhorita Coldibeli – o chefe fitou Carol com irritação – ocuparam cargos comuns no Royale e ficaram de olho na garota. Vocês só terão permissão para matar a partir do quinto dia...

- Como?! – Gabrielle parecia indignada – Assim não tem graça...

- Não é para ter graça! – vociferou Alle – até lá devem observar cada passo de Saori Kido. Evitem mortes desnecessárias e não chamem atenção. Isso inclui você tirar esse sorriso cínico do rosto, Alicia!

- É o único que eu tenho – o sorriso apenas aumento, enquanto Alicia levava o como de Whisky aos lábios – mas o que tem haver o garoto? O filho do tal Dario.

- Também quero que o matem. A mãe dele já está morta e o pai também, logo, ele é o único herdeiro. - admitiu Alle - E assim que ele morrer as ações iram a leilão e eu comprarei a maioria.

- Mas ainda não entendo porque tanto cuidado! – Mad permanecia irredutível – cinco de nos pra matar duas pessoas? Tudo bem que o lugar vai estar cheio de seguranças e agentes federais, mas sinceramente não vejo necessidade pra tanto!

- Te pago bem demais para você reclamar! Apenas obedeça e não veja nada!

Madson sentiu uma imensa vontade de estourar os miolos daquele imbecil, mas se conteve. Como odiava receber ordens daquela forma...

- Devem matar os dois – falou por fim – tomem cuidado e analisem muito bem a segurança – deu alguns passos em direção a porta – Fred passara as demais instruções... E se me dão licença tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer.

Ele saiu acompanhado de uma jovem que o esperava no corredor.

- Então ele gosta de prostitutas. – a voz de Carol não conteve o desdém.

- Ele as adora – Fred finalmente se aproximava.

Frederico Fendi, vinte e dois anos, alto, musculoso, loiro, orbes verdes, sorriso encantador, voz suave, leal e sincero. Braço direito de Alle.

- Ainda está no cargo, Fred? – perguntou Mad – Alle costuma matar as pessoas próximas quando está muito nervoso. Admira-me ainda estar vivo.

- Sou fiel a Alle – a voz simpática do rapaz era encantadora – ele valoriza muito isso. Acredito que não me mataria num acesso se fúria... Pelo menos eu espero.

- O que faremos naquele cassino afinal? – Alicia estava no quarto copo de Whisky, mas não demonstrava sinais de alteração. Ainda estava sentada no braço da poltrona.

- Você vai supervisionar o carteado, Alicia. Madson cantara nas noites e Lune vai acompanhá-la no piano. Gabrielle será chefe de cozinha e Caroline ficara comigo na recepção.

- Você está na trama, Frederico? – indagou Elle – não faz seu estilo.

- Diretamente não estou. Vou dar suporte nas informações e nos equipamentos.

- Temos permissão para sair do hotel? – Lune finalmente falava. Sua voz era calma e melodiosa.

- Sim, mas não devem voltar a está parte mais pobre da cidade. A troca de informações será feita por mim e somente por mim – ele se dirigiu à porta – Nada de motos caras e Mercedes. Vamos até lá de ônibus.

- Que merda! Sem Mercedes?

- É Alicia, sem Mercedes.

Elas bufaram e seguiram o simpático rapaz.

**Santuário...**

A sala do grande mestre se esvaziou aos poucos. Somente Athena e os voluntários estavam presentes.

- Vamos Athena? – Shion tocou o ombro da deusa.

- Vamos... – a resposta veio cheia de desanimo – o jatinho da fundação estará pronto para levá-los em três horas, rapaz.

Ela abraçou Shion. Ambos sumiram logo depois.

- Vamos fazer as malas, embora ache que não temos muito que levar.

- E não temos mesmo, Shura – falou Mascara – Só não me acostumei com a idéia de deixar as armaduras.

- Parem de reclamar! – Milo estava animadíssimo – estamos indo para Las Vegas! Mulheres, festas, bebidas e cassinos!

- Não seu como deram permissão para você nos acompanhar – Kamus usava seu típico tom gélido – não estrague nosso disfarce, por favor.

- Chato como sempre... – resmungou o escorpião – Francês desagradável...

- O que disse, Milo? – Kamus congelou o escorpião com um olhar.

- Nada não Kamyu! – Milo mudou o tom de voz rapidamente.

- Eu vou descendo – Mascara da Morte seguiu para a escadaria – nos vemos mais tarde.

Shura e Milo acompanharam o canceriano, enquanto Kamus permaneceu mais alguns minutos no salão.

- Serão duas semanas difíceis... E com o Milo vinte quatro horas por dia... – o francês respirou fundo – Zeus... Dê-me força...

---XxX---

Uhm... Fico curtinho, mas o próximo vai ficar maior. Espero que tenham gostado!

Próximo Cap elas vão chegar ao Hotel e eles também! Primeiro contato a vista!

Se quiserem pedir alguma cena ou quer outra coisa me avisem, Ok? E mandem MUITAS reviews xD

Bjao e até o próximo Cap.


	4. Noite no Royale!

**Cap 2 – Noite no Royale.**

- Larguei meu apartamento na principal por esse pulgeiro! – reclamou Alicia, ao ver o prédio onde se hospedavam os funcionários contratados para a alta temporada.

- Eu saí de Nova York pra esse lugar – comentou Madson – não reclame de barriga cheia!

- Já estou com saudades de Miami...

- Mas e vocês? – a latina se dirigiu a Lune e Carol – de onde vieram?

Sem dúvida aquelas duas eram mulheres de poucas palavras, mas responderam a pergunta educadamente.

- Sou daqui mesmo – respondeu Carol – Mas sempre morei longe a agitação do centro.

- Eu moro próxima a Carol – Lune foi curta e direta.

Nesse momento adentraram o prédio. O interior deste era, sem dúvida, mais convidativo que o exterior. Não havia nada demais no local, mas passava uma sensação acolhedora.

- Viu, Alicia? Não é tão ruim assim – Mad, como sempre, otimista.

- Você sempre tem um sorriso meigo no rosto e palavras doces na boca...

- E você com esse sorrisinho cínico – Elle se divertia com aquelas duas.

- Já disse que é único que eu tenho!

- Pelo visto já se conheciam – comentou Carol.

- Tratamos de alguns negócios – um sorriso sádico, quase que imperceptível, brotou nos lábios da moça de cabelos laranja – mas, evitamos manter muito contato... Ordens da máfia...

Lune apenas olhava ao redor, parecia pouco ligar para a conversa das quatro.

- Somos as primeiras – começou a assassina, que agora atendia por Mina – os demais funcionários chegaram na parte da noite ou amanhã de manhã – ela parecia ter estudado muito bem os horários – Contudo, teremos de dividir os quartos. Dois em cada um.

- Dá pra ficar pior? – a voz de Alicia estava carregada de sarcasmo.

Madson bufou, pois o temperamento da amiga às vezes irritava.

- Devemos ficar juntas – disse Lune a Madson – já que eu vou tocar e você vai cantar. Assim nos conhecemos melhor. – ela não parecia interessada na amizade de Mad, mas sim em tecer sua estratégia.

- Claro! – Mad sorriu.

- Onde está aquele cara? O tal de Fred – indagou Carol – já que ficaremos juntos na recepção seria bom se ocupássemos o mesmo quarto.

- Ele voltou para pegar algumas coisas que esqueceu, mas já deve estar voltando. Em todo caso, eu e Vanessa dividiremos o outro quarto.

- Pelo menos você aprecia uma boa bebida... – murmurou Alicia, ou melhor, Vanessa.

- Ainda aqui, meninas? – Fred adentrou a recepção do humilde prédio.

- Imagina! Impressão sua! – ironizou Alicia.

- Sem divida continua a mesma! – ele sorriu gentilmente – aqui estão às chaves, mas mesmo sendo os primeiros não consegui quartos próximos – o loiro retirou do bolso interno do _blazer_ três chaves – Quem vai ficar no 107?

- EU! – Alicia se adiantou – se vou ficar nesse muquifo pelo menos não terei de subir muitas escadas e... – ela sorriu, satisfeita – sete é meu número de sorte...

- 209?

- Ficaremos com esse – informou a assassina de cabelos escuros e ondulados.

- Então estamos no 310 – Fred brincava com a ultima chave, jogando-a para o alto e pegando em seguida – se importa, Carol?

- Não, mas nosso turno começa em meia hora.

- Sim, vamos subir. – ambos rumaram até a escada, mas Fred parou no meio do caminho. – Esqueci em entregar uma coisa... Os comunicadores...

Estes eram tão pequenos que os seis cabiam na palma da mão do homem. Eram transparentes e quase imperceptíveis.

- Não os tirem do ouvido por nada, entenderam? – todas pegaram um comunicador e os encaixaram no ouvido direito – Não o tire, Madson. Sei que não gosta de cumprir ordens...

A latina torceu o nariz, mas limitou-se a isso.

- E o mesmo pra você Caroline.

A mulher de olhos amendoados quase rosnou para o homem.

- O turno de vocês começa essa noite. Até lá, descansem.

Os passos de Carol e Fred sumiram pela escadaria.

- Descansar é? – desdenhou Madson – Não mesmo...

- Porque não vamos dar uma volta? – sugeriu Elle.

- Podemos aproveitar esse tempo para averiguar o hotel – Lune parecia sempre pensar na missão – e quem sabe encontramos a tal Kido...

Saíram do prédio nos fundos do imenso terreno do Royale e rumaram para o luxuoso hotel.

**Royale, horas depois...**

As informações que Gabrielle tirara do oficial estavam mais que corretas. Agentes federais, médicos e especialistas em perícia entravam e saiam a todo o instante.

Mexendo nos registros do Royale, Caroline, descobriu que o filho de Dario, Dante, chegaria no dia seguinte junto ao FBI e a CIA.

Carol e Fred já estavam infiltrados na recepção, mas se aqueles agentes queriam manter discrição erraram feio. Com aquela calça preta e justa acentuando suas curvas. Blusa social branca sobreposta por um colete preto que avantajava os seios da moça de cabelos compridos e castanhos. Todos os homens olhavam para a recepcionista, assim como as mulheres olhavam para o belo loiro de terno.

- Se sua idéia era passar despercebido, Fred – a voz de Ás ecoou pelo comunicador – deu muito certo... Meus parabéns!

- Pare com essa ironia, Vanessa – Fred acabara de avistar Elle e Alicia sentadas num sofá próximo à bela recepção – E esse comunicador não é brinquedo.

- Muito menos meu ouvido é pinico para ficar ouvindo esse tipo de coisa – a voz de Madson ecoou.

- Sem brigas... – murmurou Carol – olha só que vem descendo... É a Kido e o novo mordomo...

- Todas para a recepção! – ordenou Fred – e venham discretamente.

- Sim... – a voz de Lune foi ouvida por todos.

Alicia e Elle riram ao imaginar a cara de Madson pela ordem repentina.

Saori descia um dos lances de escada com Shion em seus calcanhares. O casal parou no meio do grande salão principal, enquanto Madson e Lune desciam pelo lance de escadas do lado esquerdo da recepção.

Pareciam esperar.

- Odeio ver gente esperando... – murmurou Alicia.

- Você gosta é de reclamar! – rebateu Elle.

- Calem a Boca! – ordenou Fred – tem mais gente se juntado a eles...

Quarto belos homens adentravam o salão. Todos altos e fortes, mas um em especial chamou a atenção de Gabrielle. Esta olhou primeiramente para Mascara e depois comentou:

- O cara de cabelos curtos e azuis é meu – sua voz soou possessiva.

- O homem de cabelos verdes e curtos ficará por minha conta – Madson estava próxima ao primeiro degrau da escada.

- O cara de pintinhas na testa parece durão e sério – Alicia riu discretamente – Mais um babaca cheio de pudor vai por saco... Pelas minhas mãos...

- Vou ficar com o mais sério – Lune finalmente mostrava um semblante interessado – olhos frios e misteriosos – era a primeira vez que ouviam uma opinião da parte da moça – do jeito que gosto...

- Vocês vão me deixar com o babaca? – Carol se referia a Milo – Maravilha... Vou ter enrolar cinco dias para matar esse idiota! O que eu fiz pra merecer isso...

- Uhm... Deixe-me ver... Você matou, roubou, extorquiu... – pela primeira vez Lune tinha sido sarcástica.

- Quieta Brannes... – murmurou Carol, ao perceber que o grupo se aproximava do balcão – _Não brinca que esse idiota ta vindo pra cá! Que sorrisinho convencido irritante... Mas, logo logo ele some... eu garanto..._

O cavaleiro de escorpião vinha à frente dos demais. Nutria o típico sorriso maroto e não teve dúvidas em escolher o lado de Carol, ou melhor, Karina.

- Milo Dimatos – falou ao apresentar seus documentos – muitíssimo prazer, senhorita... Lymorak – o cavaleiro fitou Carol com mais interesse – Karina... Tem um belo nome.

Carol que, até então, digitava os dados do cavaleiro finalmente o olhou-o.

- Obrigado... – disse secamente – _Seu fracassado! –_ completou em pensamento.

- O que acha de sairmos depois do seu expediente? – Milo estava apoiado no balcão.

A assassina preparou uma resposta à altura da ousadia do grego, mas Kamus interferiu.

- Perdoe os hormônios do meu amigo – falou Kamus, colocando uma das mãos no ombro do escorpião – puberdade é um problema sério...

Fred, que atendia Shura, respirou aliviado pela intervenção de Kamus, afinal, Caroline era famosa pelo pavio curto. O loiro já via a hora que a atendente sacaria a arma e arrebentaria os miolos do grego.

- Milo Dimatos – ela pronunciou o nome com certo desprezo – e Kamus Capdeville. Os senhores estão no quanto 1203.

- Os senhores? – Kamus pareceu não entender a informação.

- Sim – Carol já recobrara sua frágil paciência – tem uma reserva no nome dos senhores feita pela senhorita Kido. É uma suíte dupla.

O cérebro de Kamus se recusava a processar essa informação. Duas semanas com Milo no mesmo quarto? Só podia ser algum tipo de castigo.

Caroline estendeu o cartão magnético aos rapazes.

- Quaisquer problemas liguem para e recepção, pois teremos prazer em ajudá-los ou atendê-los – a assassina forçava o tom polido.

- Então se eu ligar pedindo um encontro você sai comigo, gatinha?

Caroline respirou fundo, chegou a acariciar a arma escondida no colete, mas um sussurro de Lune veio do pequeno aparelho preso à orelha da moça. Relaxe, Caroline, murmurou a cúmplice.

- Estou em horário de trabalho, senhor – ela foi tão fria quanto Kamus costumava ser – por favor, não me meta em problemas por conta de sua ousadia.

Estava ali uma coisa que não se via todo dia, Milo ser dispensado por uma mulher. Este fez uma careta e se afastou.

- Fala o quer, ouve o que não quer... – o francês parecia satisfeito com a atitude da recepcionista – Quem sabe assim você aprende a não cantar qualquer rabo de saia.

- Quieto Kamus de Aquário – reclamou o companheiro de quarto.

Shura e Carlo ainda resolviam sua reserva. Alicia e Gabrielle ainda bebiam, mas não deixavam passar nenhum acontecimento. Lune estava próxima a um dos elevadores, enquanto Madson observava junto a um dos lances de escada.

- Shura Rodriguez e Carlo Bonnati. A suíte dos senhores é a 1205. Tenham uma excelente estada no Royale.

Saori, que jazia próxima a Shura, esboçou um sorriso meigo ao rapaz da recepção. Chamou a atenção dos cavaleiros com um aceno.

- Eu hospedada com Shion na suíte 1208. Tentei conseguir quartos mais próximos, porém nem com o assassinato de Dario esse hotel deixou de lotar.

Fred e Carol sorriram discretamente um para o outro, pois ouviam tudo com perfeição.

- Não precisa se preocupar, Athe... – Milo recebeu um cutucão de Kamus – Saori. Você tem cinco seguranças a sua volta.

- Por incrível que pareça Milo está certo – falou Shion – nada acontecerá à senhorita enquanto nós estivermos aqui.

- O que será por pouco tempo... – murmurou Carol – muito pouco tempo...

Os belos homens foram se distanciando da recepção. Shion sempre ao lado de Saori, enquanto os demais não desviavam o olhar da mesma.

Lune esperava a passagem do grupo. Esta ainda observava atentamente os cavaleiros, em especial, Kamus de Aquário. O imponente cavaleiro de olhos frios e sérios retribuiu com cautela a olhar sedutor a misteriosa moça que o fitava. Pareceu uma simples troca de olhares, mas foi muito mais que isso.

- Cinco seguranças... – informou Carol as demais – sem duvida ela viu alguma coisa.

- Não creio que essa menina seja perigosa – falou Mad – quer dizer, ela parece tão... Tão... Inofensiva. Convocar cinco assassinas para matá-la é covardia!

- Não, não creio que será covardia – a voz inexpressiva de Lune ecoou – Fred, será que poderia conseguir as fichas daqueles seguranças?

- Já estou providenciando.

- Eu vou me retirar – informou Alicia – meu expediente começa em uma hora.

- Vamos! – exclamou Elle, animada – Vou cozinhar! Estou ansiosa!

- Eu vou saindo com Lune e vocês duas saem depois – impôs Madson.

- Certo...

* * *

Quando Lune e Madson retornaram aos alojamentos, as roupas que usariam naquela noite já estavam encima da cama de cada uma. Ambas trajariam vestidos longos de tecido cintilante, tomara que caia e com luvas compridas de veludo. O da latina era vermelho, e, o de Lune, azul marinho. 

Lune começou a vestir-se em silencio, enquanto Madson procurava alguma forma de puxar algum assunto com a calada companheira.

- Pode me ajudar a subir o zíper? – pediu a calada companheira.

- Cla- Claro! – Madson se assustou com a repentina quebra no silencio – ficou muito bem em você! – elogiou.

- Obrigada – a moradora de Las Vegas começou a calçar o salto alto.

- Então... Você só toca piano?

- Não. Toco piano, flauta, violino... Adoro instrumentos musicais.

- Sem duvida é uma bela arte – comentou Mad – mas não tenho muita vocação para tocar – ela sorriu, descontraída.

- Quer ajuda para colocar o vestido? – indagou Lune – temos meia hora e você nem começou a se arrumar.

- Ah... Claro que quero ajuda! Obrigada!

* * *

Alicia recebera um vestido vinho em cetim. Este era longo e possuía um decote generoso nas costas, tão generoso que sua tatuagem ficava a mostra. 

Gabrielle recebeu um simples vestido branco até os joelhos, sapatilhas brancas, avental com dois bolsos e um chapéu de Chef. Incrivelmente ficou linda na simples roupa.

- Qual é o menu de hoje? – perguntou Alicia num raro momento bem humorado.

- Ainda não sei, mas pode me dizer o motivo do bom humor? – a morado de Miami ajeitava o avental preso somente à cintura.

- Hoje vou jogar e estou ansiosa! Ainda mais com aquele segurança lindo por ai – Alicia prendia o porta Shurikns abaixo do joelho direito.

- Também estou começando a achar que essa missão será muito divertida!

Ambas estavam prontas, mas Alicia reprimiu a cúmplice quando a viu colocar num dos bolsos do avental uma seringa cheia de um liquido transparente.

- Elle... – o tom da moça de orbes dourados era reprovador – você ainda...

- Eu ainda faço isso sim! – exclamou, e, seu olhar, ficou quase que insano por um instante – Mas alguma pergunta?

- Não mesmo...

A diretora do carteado e a Chef de cozinha saíram do quarto que ocupavam, caminharam pelos jardins até a entrada principal do Hotel. Elle tomou o rumo da cozinha, enquanto Alicia se dirigia para seu ambiente preferido, o cassino.

Este recebera um prédio ao lado do principal para acomodá-lo. A construção não era alta, possuía quatro andares apenas, mas era extenso e largo.

O espaço reservado para o cassino fazia jus à reputação do Hotel Royale; possuía dois amplos andares com caça-níqueis, mesas de apostas com os mais diversos tipos de jogos. O ambiente ainda estava vazio, mas logo estaria difícil cumprimentar a pessoa ao lado.

Alicia tomou posição no segundo andar onde poderia observar o primeiro de cima. Encostou-se numa das pilastras e se perguntou como estariam indo Madson e Lune.

* * *

As responsáveis pela musica analisavam o palco onde cantariam. Este se localizava acima dos andares dedicados ao cassino, havia mesas dispersas e um bar no amplo salão dedicado a uma diversão calma e refinada. 

Lune se acomodou no belo piano preto, enquanto Madson aquecia sua bela voz para, mais tarde, entreteria o publico exigente do Royale.

* * *

O restaurante tinha lugar no segundo andar do prédio principal. 

Gabrielle ia muito bem na cozinha; escolhera os pratos que seriam servidos naquela noite e se apegara a um grande cutelo prateado. Passou a guardar este num dos grandes bolsos de seu avental branco.

Deixou ordens diretas para os demais subordinados dizendo que assim que Saori Kido se sentasse para jantar ela deveria atendê-la, pessoalmente.

* * *

Caroline trajava um vestido longo preto e simples. Com alças finas e um decote generoso, onde se escondia uma das Taurus calibre 38 com cano curto; a outra estava próxima à fenda na perna direita da assassina. Um colar reluzia em seu pescoço e o pentagrama pendurado no mesmo combinava muito com a matadora. 

Caminhou pelos luxuosos corredores até decidir fazer uma visita a Alicia no cassino, mas encontrou Fred adentrando a recepção do Hotel; certamente retornava com as informações sobre os seguranças.

- O que conseguiu? – Carol ansiava pela resposta.

- Sobre eles? – o loiro temia desapontar a assassina – Nada... Eles não inexistentes no banco de dados da organização...

- Como assim?! – ela estava incrédula – Está dizendo que terei de conversar com aquele babaca?!

- Sim, e agradeceria se falasse mais baixo.

Ela bufou.

- Resumindo... Só temos os nomes – a moça de cabelos castanhos fitou o belo lustre existente na entrada do hotel – mas que homens são esses que nem constam nos arquivos...

- Não sei, mas isso me preocupa... E muito - era raro ver Fred preocupado, mas a ausência de informações tinha deixado o braço direito de Alle temeroso.

- Mas não adianta ficar martelando esse ponto. Eu vou até o cassino ver como Vanessa está indo – ela se afastou do homem sem nem se despedir.

- Gêniozinho complicado... – ele murmurou, e, logo depois, tomou o rumo do salão de música onde esperava apreciar o talento das belas assassinas.

**Enquanto isso...**

**Quarto 1203...**

Kamus arrumava sua gravata inteiramente preta, assim como o terno e a camisa que usava. Calçou os lustrosos sapatos e enfureceu-se ao ouvir o chuveiro ligado.Incrivelmente Milo ainda estava no banho. Como é irresponsável, pensou o aquariano.

- Milo de escorpião! – ele bateu na porta, quase a colocando a baixo.

O grego desligou o chuveiro na mesma hora e bufou. Envolveu sua cintura com uma toalha e esfregou outra nos cabelos azulados. Destrancou a porta e se preparou para ouvir o francês ralhar. Saiu molhando todo o piso e envolto pelo vapor do banho quente.

- Você não consegue levar nada a sério, Milo?! – Kamus se dirigiu a porta – Estarei esperado no corredor e **não **demore!

- Sim picolé! Em cinco minu... – foi cortado pelo som da porta batendo – Ninguém falou pra ele que estresse faz mal a saúde? Eu Heim...

* * *

Quatro belos homens agradavam na porta da suíte 1208; todos trajavam ternos inteiramente pretos. O francês nutria um semblante sério assim como o tibetano, já o espanhol esboçava seu sorriso descontraído, mas não menos sexy. E o italiano expressava sua habitual carranca. Esperavam pelo relapso escorpião e pela deusa que, por sua vez, deveria estar num dilema entre o vestido branco e o verde, como informara Shion. 

Conversaram e condenaram a conduta indisciplinada do escorpião, mas foram cortados pela própria deusa que acabara de sair da suíte.

- Milo não é indisciplinado... – começou a moça de cabelos lavanda – Só... bom... é meio relapso!

Saori estava linda. Optara pelo vestido verde até os joelhos que lhe caíra muitíssimo bem; também usava jóias e salto alto.

- Está belíssima senhorita – o elogio veio do sempre galanteador escorpião, que acabara de sair da suíte 1203 – aceitaria um jantar? – ele convidou num tom brincalhão.

- Milo! – reprimiu o Grande Mestre.

- Ora, não seja chato Shion! – Saori riu e aceitou o braço do cavaleiro – é sempre bom ouvir elogios.

- E jantar não seria má idéia... – Shura massageou o estomago – viajamos o dia todo e não comemos nada.

- Então todos jantaremos! A comida daqui é a mais famosa de Las Vegas e fiquei sabendo que uma Chef francesa veio para esta temporada.

- Culinária francesa... – Kamus murmurou – seria uma ótima escolha...

* * *

- Senhorita Hartor – a atendente chamou a atenção da moça de olhos bicolores – Saori Kido acabou de se sentar à mesa 38. 

- Está acompanhada?

- Por cinco rapazes.

- Excelente... – o murmuro da Chef foi inaudível.

Gabrielle retirou o chapéu e a rede que prendia seus curtos cabelos, ajeitou o vestido e rumou em direção ao amplo salão do restaurante. Este era ricamente decorado, repleto de mesas redondas com os mais variados tamanhos de talheres, taças e pratos.

Ao identificar a deusa, Gabrielle deu seu melhor e mais simpático sorriso, pegou o material para anotar o medido e se aproximou da mesa onde os seguranças da moça conversavam, ou melhor, discutiam.

- Milo não desarrume os talheres!

- Francês fresco..

- Podem para de gritar?!

- Relaxa Guarde Mestre!

- Não me chame assim, Chifrudo! Não aqui!

- Minha enxaqueca... – reclamou Mascara, levando um das mão a cabeça.

A assassina captou a discussão por completo e estranhou o fato de Shion ter sido chamado Grande Mestre, mas deixou transparecer a intriga.

- Boa noite Senhorita, senhores... – era impossível não reparar a beleza da moça – Sou Moon Harter, Chef de cozinha e tenho o prazer de atendê-los esta noite.

Todos olharam para a simpática moça de incomuns olhos bicolores. Mascara da Morte, em especial, parecia fascinado com aqueles olhos.

- Então... – ela sorriu ainda mais docemente - Espero que o menu tenha agradado! Nasci na França e tenho preferência pela culinária natal do meu país.

- Prefiro a italiana – Mascara percebeu que seu comentário foi grosso e cortou o sorriso da moça – mas vou experimentar _escargots_... – pela primeira vez Carlo esboçou um sorriso **quase** gentil.

- _Escargots_ são minha especialidade!

- Então também vou optar pela especialidade da senhorita – Kamus, como bom francês, não poderia escolher outro prato.

- Vou querer Cuisses de grenouilles – Saori fez o pedido.

- Coq au Vin... – Shura murmurou o nome do prato – Vou querer Coq Au Vin.

- E o senhor? – Elle se dirigiu a Milo – o que deseja?

O cavaleiro de escorpião pareceria meio confuso com tantos nomes que nem sabia ler direito.

- É... Tem bife com batata frita?! – o cavaleiro perguntou na típica cara de pau e, logo depois, esboçou seu meio sorriso irresistível.

Gabrielle soltou uma gargalhada divertida, Kamus pisou no pé do amigo em sinal de reprovação, Shura abafou sua risada enquanto Shion tentava acreditar no tinha ouvido. Saori nada fez, mas Mascara da Morte aproveitou para apreciar a Chef de cozinha rindo. Como é linda, pensou o impiedoso cavaleiro.

- Desculpe pelo meu amigo... – Kamus deu um pedala no escorpião.

- Não há problema – Gabrielle afirmou num tom descontraído – Farei um prato especial para o senhor!

Terminou de anotar o pedido e se afastou da mesa graciosamente. Carlo a acompanhou com o olhar até sumir de sua vista.

O jantar transcorreu tranqüilamente e, como já era esperado, estava divino.

Deixaram o local depois de apreciarem a sobremesa, mas Carlo não parecia disposto a sair o restaurante.

- Você tem que acompanhar Athena – Shion ordenou ao canceriano.

- Pois eu não vejo problema! – a deusa interveio a favor de Mascara – As reuniões só voltaram a acontecer depois que o filho de Dario chegar e acredito que se alguma máfia for agir, certamente, não seria agora – ela estava convicta de suas palavras – e muito menos em publico.

Shion queria muito discordar, mas as palavras da jovem tinham fundamento.

- Se é assim ficarei mais alguns minutos aqui... – Carlo fitou uma mesa de dois lugares vazia – quero tomar um café.

- Quer pegar a Chef gostosona – Milo falou num tom pervertido.

- Você tem amor a sua miserável vida? – Mascara sibilou – ou melhor, tem amor a sua miserável cabeça? – o tom aterrorizante de Carlo tinha voltado – Estou sentindo falta de cabeças naquele quarto.

- Tenho muito amor as duas coisas! – o defensor do oitavo templo pareceu mais contente depois da ameaça – Vou dar um volta no cassino antes que minha cabeça role.

-Também gostaria de ir ao prédio do cassino, mas para visitar o terceiro andar. Ouvi dizer que uma cantora fantástica e uma instrumentista muito habilidosa vão se apresentar.

Kamus e Shura fizeram questão de acompanhar Athena. Esta quase ordenou que Shion acompanhasse Milo ao cassino alegando que o Grande Mestre estava muito estressado.

Shion relutou, mas não teve argumentos contra a deusa.

Carlo se sentou novamente no restaurante, Milo e Shion rumaram para o cassino, enquanto Shura e Kamus acompanhavam a deusa numa diversão civilizada.

* * *

O barulho das maquinas caça-níquel tomava conta do ambiente; pessoas gritavam já alteradas pela bebida enquanto belas mulheres serviam os ricos hospedes. 

As mesas de carteado estavam especialmente lotadas naquele dia.

- Não acredito que isso possa ser classificado com diversão! – Shion estava indignado, pois era a quarta mulher que fitava, com desejo, o belo homem – Isso é um antro de depravação!

- Você não cansa de ser chato, não é? – Milo acabara de pegar uma bebida da bandeja de uma bela moça e, obviamente, cantou-a também – é só relaxar e curtir o ambiente! Estamos em vantagem meu caro amigo... – ela sorriu maliciosamente – elas adoraram homens de terno.

- Vou ignorar esse último comentário...

Perto dali, mais precisamente no andar de cima, uma bela moça de cabelos compridos e cacheados de um castanho reluzente observava.

- Parece que você realmente atrai sorte, Ás – Caroline pressionou o comunicador e, cautelosamente, jogou os cabelos para disfarçar o ato – O cara das pintinhas acabou de entrar junto com otário que deu encima de mim mais cedo.

- Perfeito – a moça de cabelos negros respondia do primeiro andar – onde eles estão?

- Indo para o seu lado, não se preocupe, é fácil notá-los – ela desdenhou nessa parte – as mulheres estão se batendo para observá-los.

- Admito que o cara das pintinhas é bonitão... – Alicia fez uma sibita pausa – Acabei de achá-los. Desça aqui, afinal, você disse que o banco de dados de Alle falhou...

- Merda...

* * *

A sensual voz da latina ecoava pelo belo salão mal iluminado, enquanto a melodia angelical de Lune contagiava a todos. 

Saori, Shura e Kamus estavam bem próximos do palco, acomodados numa mesa redonda.

Shura, em especial, tinha toda sua atenção voltada para a mulher vestida de vermelho e iluminada por um holofote. Pontos luminosos brilhavam no traje da cantora, porém o que mais chamava atenção era a beleza da mesma. Os cabelos quase negros e ondulados tinham um movimento hipnotizaste e pareciam cintilar mais que o traje vermelho.

Kamus prestava mais atenção na melodia que acompanhava o canto da latina. O som era suave e incrivelmente envolvente, tão envolvem, que, quando o aquariano se deu conta, estava fitando a instrumentista discretamente. Esta retribuía cada olhar na mesma discrição.

Saori apenas apreciava o espetáculo e a excelente música.

A canção terminou e uma salva de palmas tomou conta do salão.

- Mina – a Crooner voltou-se para o piano – sabe tocar Underneth your clothes?

- Sei – a instrumentista olhou curiosa para a amiga – Você percebeu quem está aqui?

- Claro que sim – Mad sorriu discretamente – ele tem um olhar arrogante e um ar imponente que eu não gosto, mas, infelizmente, temos que esperar.

- E até lá não custa nada diverti-los, ou melhor, nos divertir...

- Exatamente...

* * *

Carlo observava através da parede envidraçada do restaurante a principal avenida de Las Vegas. Estava perdido em devaneios quando seu café chegou, e, para sua supressa, era Moon quem o trazia. 

- Apreciando o vista? – com sempre simpática.

- Sem dúvida está é a cidade luz – ele desviou a atenção da parede envidraçada para a mulher ao seu lado – Ela realmente nunca dorme?

- Nunca mesmo... – o tom simpático deu lugar a um suspiro cansado – nem os funcionários...

- Imagino... Deve ser exaustivo.

- Nem tanto! – o tom alegre voltou – quando se faz algo que gosta fale a pena o esforço, mas falando nisso, o que achou do jantar? Estava enrolada na cozinha e não pude atender vocês decentemente.

Carlo estava bobo com o sorriso, a simpatia e a simplicidade da Chef de cozinha.

- Tudo excelente – Mascara forçava um tom gentil, pois não era típico do italiano ser simpático.

- É melhor tomar o café antes que esfrie – ela novamente sorriu daquela forma que deixava o canceriano bobo – com a sua licença...

- Você não tem a minha licença – essa afirmativa pegou Elle de surpresa, pois ele parecia ser um homem frio, quase cruel – porque não se senta aqui comigo?

Mascara percebeu a surpresa da moça.

- Quer dizer... Estou sozinho e gostaria de companhia – era claro que ele não era muito bom em ser gentil.

- Teria prazer em acompanhá-lo, mas estou no meio do expediente e...

- Eu insisto – falou, cortando a mulher – já é madrugada e todos já jantaram.

Gabrielle cedeu, afinal, seria uma ótima oportunidade de descobrir coisas sobre ele.

- Vou lá dentro tirar o avental, mas não demoro...

* * *

Shion até que tentou se divertir, mas aquilo não era pra ele. Gostava de cartas, mas o cassino era muito barulhento e todas aquelas apostas incomodavam muito o Grande Mestre. Acabou achando refugio numa das varandas do segundo andar que proporcionava uma bela vista dos jardins do Royale. Estes eram ricamente iluminados e coloridos; jatos de água pareciam formar uma dança no grande lago artificial do hotel. 

- Prefere esta vista a diversão do cassino? – a voz de Alicia não conteve um tom de desdém – achei que todos gostassem de um bom jogo.

Shion desencostou do parapeito e voltou sua atenção a misteriosa voz feminina.

- Me responda – insistiu Ás, num tom provocante – não me diga que não gostou desse lugar, Senhor...

- Bamiran.

- Ótimo, senhor Bamiran – a morena de cabelos curtos se aproximou mais do belo homem – mas ainda não creio que possa gostar mais dessa vista, afinal, estamos em Las Vegas e este é o melhor cassino da cidade.

O homem de cabelos esverdeados limitou-se a analisar meticulosamente a figura a sua frente. Notou o sorriso cínico no belo rosto da moça, a voz provocante, o olhar cobiço, as curvas cuidadosamente marcadas pelo vestido que parecia ser tão macio quando a pele da mulher, o caminhar sensual... Sem duvida uma criatura de Las Vegas.

- Desgosto de apostas – Shion respondeu num tom a altura da petulância da desconhecida – e deste lugar também.

- Então porque está aqui? – o tom provocante não sumira.

- Porque meu amigo idiota me arrastou.

- Não quero saber o motivo pelo qual está no cassino. E sim o porque de ter vindo a Las Vegas se não gosta de aposta, de jogos e diversão.

- Isso lhe diz respeito? – o tom de Shion era sério e ríspido - senhorita...

- Mas que falta de educação a minha! – ela não parecia nem um pouco preocupada por ter esquecido a apresentação, muito pelo contrario, estava se divertindo com a reação do homem diante de suas perguntas – Vanessa Valentin, uma das responsáveis pela organização desse cassino.

- Então saiba que se seu objetivo era criar um lugar libertino, você conseguiu, porém não é tipo de ambiente que costumo freqüentar – o Grande Mestre contornou a moça e se dirigiu para a saída – Passar bem senhorita.

- O que acha de um jogo de cartas? – ela continuou contemplando o jardim, mas Shion voltou-se para ela – creio que vai achar divertido jogar comigo.

- Dispenso o convite – ele foi um tanto rude, mas finalmente pareceu notar a tatuagem na lombar da moça.

- Então estarei te esperando aqui amanhã à noite – ela se curvou e apoiou no parapeito.

- Tenho certeza que não voltarei nesse lugar.

- Será mesmo? – a indagação soou como um desafio - é você quem sairá perdendo.

O imponente homem passou a ignorar a organizadora e rumou para o barulhento interior do cassino.

- _Ele voltará amanhã..._ – ela sorriu sadicamente – _eu tenho certeza disso..._

**No primeiro andar...**

A recepcionista fora puxada por vários homens até chegar em segurança ao bar, sentou-se, mas sua paz durou pouco mais de cinco segundos.

- Então acabou o seu expediente? – o inconveniente homem de cabelos arroxeados sentou-se no balcão.

- Ah... É você, hormônios em fúria – Carol exercitava seu sarcasmo – Um absinto, por favor! – gritou ao barman.

- Absinto, é? – ele sorriu galante e Caroline teve de admitir, era um belo sorriso – espero que saiba beber.

- Espero que saiba conter seus hormônios, pois não estou mais no meu horário de trabalho, Senhor Dimatos – o tom se tornou ameaçador, embora a assassina nem tenha olhado para o homem ao seu lado.

- Então você lembra do meu nome... – o tom insinuante de Milo estava realmente tirando a matadora do sério.

Caroline não respondeu, deu um gole no absinto e fez menção de se retirar, mas o braço forte o cavaleiro não permitiu.

- Vamos conversar, senhorita Coldibeli – a tentação que a recepcionista sentiu em sacar a arma do decote e estourar a cabeça daquele infeliz foi indescritível – Milo Dimatos, 23 anos, segurança e natural da Grécia.

Ela tinha que sair logo dali ou seu pavio iria estourar.

- Meu nome e a função que exerço, infelizmente, você já sabe. Minha idade não lhe diz respeito, assim como minha naturalidade.

A moça de cabelos castanhos e olhos amendoados girou nos calcanhares, mas novamente o escorpião a segurou.

- Não me toque!

- Porque não me da uma chance? – ele, novamente, sorriu daquele jeito que desarmava qualquer mulher.

Puxou a matadora para si.

- Não vai doer... – ele sussurrou próximo aos lábios rosados da moça – só um beijo...

- É... Não vai doer – os lábios estavam **muito** próximos – em mim...

O cavaleiro arregalou os olhos ao sentir o joelho da mulher atacar sua intimidade. O movimento foi anormalmente rápido para alguém que não utilizava cosmo e isso o pegou desprevenido.

- Talvez isso controle sua virilidade – ela se afastou até sumir na multidão...

* * *

**You're a song**

**Written by the hands of God**

**Don't get me wrong cause**

**This might sound to you a bit odd**

**But you own the place**

**Where all my thoughts go hiding**

**And right under your clothes**

**Is where I find them**

_Você é uma canção_

_Escrita pelas mãos de Deus_

_Não me entenda errado porque_

_Isto pode soar um pouco estranho_

_Mas você é o dono do lugar_

_Onde todos meus pensamentos vão se esconder_

_Debaixo De Seus Lençois_

_É onde eu os encontro_

Sim, Madson adorava provocar ao som dessa canção que, por sinal, era perfeita para a ocasião. Letra provocante e até sugestiva, mas não chegava a ser vulgar.

**Underneath Your Clothes**

**There's an endless story**

**There's the man I chose**

**There's my territory**

**And all the things I deserve**

**For being such a good girl honey**

_Debaixo De suas roupas_

_Há uma história infinita_

_Há o homem que eu escolhi_

_Há o meu território_

_E todas as coisas que eu mereço_

_Por ser uma boa menina_

Todo e qualquer movimento feito pela Crooner era milimetricamente acompanhado por Shura. O espanhol encontrava-se totalmente rendido pela sensualidade da cantora, e, esta, parecia cantar especialmente para ele.

**Because of you**

**I forgot the smart ways to lie**

**Because of you**

**I'm running out of reasons to cry**

**When the friends are gone**

**When the party's over**

**We will still belong to each other**

_Por causa de você_

_Eu esqueci das formas inteligentes de mentir_

_Por causa de você_

_Eu fujo das razões para chorar_

_Quando os amigos se forem_

_Quando as festas terminarem_

_Nós ainda pertenceremos um ao outro_

Cada movimento da cantora contribuía para deixar o capricorniano mais excitado. O pobre homem já começava a suar frio, enquanto Madson de divertia com a expressão do mesmo.

**Underneath Your Clothes**

**There's an endless story**

**There's the man I chose**

**There's my territory**

**And all the things I deserve**

**For being such a good girl honey**

_Debaixo de suas roupas_

_Há uma história infinita_

_Há o homem que eu escolhi_

_Há o meu território_

_E todas as coisas que eu mereço_

_Por ser uma boa menina_

- Está se sentindo bem, Shura? – perguntou Kamus ao ver o estado do amigo.

- Estou ótimo! – mentiu – só está uma pouco quente aqui, não acha?

- Na verdade está bem frio – o aquariano olhou curioso para o cavaleiro – eu mesmo me encarreguei de esfr... – mas o cavaleiro de capricórnio não dava mais atenção ao amigo. Só tinha olhos para aquela mulher.

**I love you more than all that's on the planet**

**Movin' talkin' walkin' breathing**

**You know it's true**

**Oh baby it's so funny**

**You almost don't believe it**

**As every voice is hanging from the silence**

**Lamps are hanging from the ceiling**

**Like a lady to her good manners**

**I'm tied up to this feeling**

_Eu o amo mais que tudo neste planeta_

_Viver, falar, andar, respirar, yeah,_

_Você sabe que é verdade_

_Oh querido é tão engraçado_

_Você quase não acredita_

_Como toda voz depende do silêncio_

_E luminárias dependem de um teto, yeah,_

_Como uma senhora amarrada a suas convenções_

_Eu estou amarrada a este sentimento_

As mãos de Madson deslizavam pelo vestido vermelho valorizando seu corpo. Mexia discretamente os quadris, mas esse leve movimento já era suficiente para levar o publico masculino ao delírio.

**Underneath Your Clothes**

**There's an endless story**

**There's the man I chose**

**There's my territory**

**And all the things I deserve**

**For being such a good girl honey**

_Debaixo de suas roupas_

_Há uma história infinita_

_Há o homem que eu escolhi_

_Há o meu território_

_E todas as coisas que eu mereço_

_Por ser uma boa menina_

O único que não parecia afetado pela musica era Kamus de Aquário. Este permanecia com o semblante frio e impassível, mas seu discreto olhar não desviava da instrumentista.

- Rapazes... – Saori bocejou – podemos ir?

Mas não ouve resposta.

- Rapazes?! – aumentou o tom de voz, mas sem perder a doçura.

- Sim! – Shura se assustou – o que deseja senhorita?

- Me deitar – repetiu de boa vontade – estou um pouco cansada cavaleiros.

- Acompanharemos a senhorita – Kamus se levantou – Vamos Shura.

- Sim...

Madson e Lune viram o grupo deixar o local, mas tinham certeza que aqueles dois voltariam na noite seguinte para ouvi-las.

* * *

Tinham começado com um simples cafezinho, mas já estavam matando uma garrafa de vinho, e, durante esse tempo, Gabrielle analisava todas as ações e palavras daquele homem. 

- Então você é italiano! – Elle exclamou, surpresa – mas você não tem sotaque nenhum!

- Fui criado na Grécia, mas sei falar minha língua pátria – Mascara já deveria estar na sétima taça de vinho.

- Sempre quis falar grego, mas não tenho um grande talento para línguas – mentiu, pois era pré-requisito na máfia saber falar inúmeras línguas.

- Em compensação é uma cozinheira de mão cheia – Mascara raramente elogiava, mas por algum motivo eles saiam naturalmente quando se tratava dela.

- Obrigada! – a voz radiante de Elle fascinava o cavaleiro – mas são quase três horas e eu tenho que encerar o expediente.

- Três da amanhã?! – Carlo ficou branco – Shion vai me transformar em poeira estelar...

- Te transformar em que?! – a matadora arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Nada não! Foi efeito do álcool! – ele se levantou e disfarçou a situação – nos vemos amanhã?

- Você vai jantar aqui?

- Provavelmente...

- Então promoverei uma noite italiana! Você vai provar minha macarronada e não vai se arrepender!

Ela fascinava cada vez mais o canceriano.

- Senhorita, Hartor? – uma mocinha vestida de garçonete se aproximou – estamos esperando a senhorita para fecharmos tudo.

- Claro Miranda. Vamos. – ela se afastou de Carlo – te espero amanhã! – foi o ultimo aceno da noite junto ao último sorriso.

O canceriano não sabia porque estava assim, mas aquela moça fazia o cavaleiro mais cruel sentir-se bobo e impotente.

Gabrielle, por outro lado, achou a conversa muito produtiva...

- Homens... Como são burros e idiotas... – murmurou antes de adentrar a cozinha.

---Fim do Cap 2---

Ufa... [relendo bom... Acho que ficou legal! Espero estar captando bem as personagens!

Uhm... Eu esqueci de pedir uma coizinha básica nas fichas. Como as assassinas reagirão quando souberem que nossos belos rapazes são cavaleiros de ouro e tem "poderes"! Se quiseram podem mandar como elas vão descobris, mas é obrigatório, Ok?

Espero muitas Reviews!


	5. O Passado que as Atormenta!

O sol ameaçava raiar no horizonte enquanto as assassinas dormiam profundamente. Bom... Nem todas. A matadora mais conhecia como Queen não parecia desfrutar de um sono calmo, pois se revirava na cama, transpirava e ofegava.

Seus pensamentos a levavam para o passado. Um passado triste que ela gostaria de apagar...

_Paris, mansão da família Jazotte..._

_- Vadia! – exclamo o belo homem de cabelos alaranjados e olhos da mesma cor. Terno impecável e semblante enfurecido – Sua piranha! Biscate! – ele acusava a linda mulher a sua frente – Que me traia eu já sabia, mas chegar nesse estado em casa! Tem sorte da garota estar dormindo!_

_- Ora! Não seja hipócrita – a moça era portadora de um belo corpo, olhos verdes e cabelos lisos, compridos e tão laranja que pareciam tingidos – Você nem liga para Gabrielle! É um viciado em jogos e um falido! Se essa mansão ainda está de pé é graças ao meu trabalho!_

_O marido gargalhou com escárnio._

_- Seu trabalho?! – a indagação foi sarcástica – Vai ter a cara de pau de falar que só trabalha como modelo?! Sua prostituta! Eu sei muito bem que você é uma vendida e que seu cachê não vem apenas dos desfiles!_

_- Como ousa! – a bela mulher sofria fortemente com o feito do álcool._

_- PROSTITUTA! – essa acusação fez a dama perder a calma. Ela tacou o copo de whisky na parede, este se despedaçou, mas não acertou a alvo._

_A grande porta do quarto onde o casal discutia estava entreaberta e os olhos bicolores da pequena Gabrielle, marejados de lagrimas, observam a discussão dos pais._

_O conflitou durou mais alguns minutos até que num excesso de raiva o pai da francesa esfaqueou a esposa. A mulher gritava enquanto seu sangue jorrava, e, a ultima coisa que viu, foi o rostinho da filha, apavorado._

_O homem começou a tremer quando percebeu que os gritos da modelo agitaram os criados. Caminhou até a escrivaninha e tirou da gaveta uma arma; velou-a a tempera, respirou findo e atirou._

_Um jato vermelho manchou o chão e algumas gotas caíram na face paralisada de Gabrille..._

- AHHHHHHHHHH! – o grito de agonia fez Alicia acordar e entrar em alerta – NÃO! DESGRAÇADO!

A americana olhou assustada para a amiga. Chegou a puxar a pistola prateada de cano longo que sempre escondia debaixo do travesseiro, mas baixou a arma ao perceber que o estardalhaço vinha da amiga.

Gabrielle estava sentada na cama. Os olhos bicolores possuíam um brilho assustador e homicida, e fitavam o nada.

- Elle... – a companheira se levantou e se aproximou, cautelosamente.

Alicia sabia da situação da amiga em relação às drogas e a doença que atacava alguns dos seus órgãos, mas não tinha idéia do que se passara na vida da francesa.

- Você está em abstinên ... – mas ela não terminou a indagação, pois num movimento muito rápido a amiga a colocou contra a parede e sacou o cutelo – Gabrielle... – a moça de olhos dourados balbuciou – Enlouqueceu de vez...?!

E realmente parecia ter enlouquecido. O olhar insano e a força com que Elle apertava o pescoço de Alicia... Ela estava pronta para matar.

- É o ultimo aviso... – Ás fez uma força enorme para balbuciar – vou revidar se não parar!

As mãos da francesa perderam força. O olhar passou de insano para nauseado enquanto sua cabeça virava para o lado. Tossiu algumas vezes e soltou o pescoço de Alicia.

A morena estava chocada com a situação e permaneceu estática na parede, já Gabrielle desmontou no chão e passou a tossir cada vez mais. Mais e mais. Logo começou a expelir sangue e aquilo se transformou num acesso; os braços e pernas tremiam, o corpo da chefe de coxinha jazia novamente banhado de suor.

- Cadê seus remédios?! – a americana exclamou – Cadê?!

Tentou responder, mas foi impossível; a dor que sentia era absurdamente forte. Apontou para o armário e voltou a colocar sangue pela boca.

A especialista em jogos não teve outra escolha além de dar o que amiga queria. Sabia que dentro daquele armário não estavam escondidos somente os medicamentos...

Correu, tirou a maleta de dentro do armário e levou-a até Queen.

- O vi... vidro a... azul... – Elle arfou – do... dois com... comprimidos...

A companheira de quarto obedeceu a todas as ordens, mas se negou a injetar a droga na veia da amiga.

- Tenho horror a agulhas – argumentou com cara de poucos amigos.

Elle sabia da fobia de Alicia por agulhas, mas o fato dela se negar a injetar o conteúdo era pura birra.

As mãos ainda tremiam, mas o ataque de tosse havia passado. A francesa não pensou duas vezes antes de se levantar e puxar a seringa das mãos de Alicia; aplicou-a no braço esquerdo. Sorriu como se delirasse com a entrada do liquido na sua corrente sanguínea.

Suspirou gostosamente e disse:

- Você devia experimentar Ás! É muito... muito... relaxante...

- Imagino – concordou com sarcasmo.

A forma como Elle manipulava suas emoções era algo assustador. A chefe de cozinha ia insanidade a alegria em segundos, e, mesmo sobre efeito de drogas, conseguia se controlar perfeitamente.

- Ta a fim de dar uma volta? – Elle fitava o sol nascer como se nada tivesse se passado – vai fazer um belo dia e eu só trabalho a partir das oito.

- Odeio dias bonitos... odeio calor...

- Sabia que ia falar isso!

- Então porque convidou?

- Porque seus comentários e reações são engraçados!

Alicia bufou

- Vou me arrumar então... É melhor sair que mofar nesse hotel...

- Pense pelo lado positivo, Alicia! Agora só faltam quatro dias para a matança! – novamente Elle mostrava uma felicidade infantil.

- Está parecendo a Mad hoje!

- Estou feliz, afinal, sobrevivi à outra crise... sabia que elas podem matar?

- E você fala isso numa naturalidade...

**Quarto 209...**

Horas depois da saída de Alicia e Gabrielle, Madson e Lune acordavam.

A latina reclamou dos raios de sol que adentravam o quarto, esquentando de forma insuportável sua cama.

- Mas que merda... – balbuciou – nem ar condicionado tem nesse lugar...

Ela retirou o lençol branco que a cobria e se sentou na cama.

- Alicia estava certa – era raro ver Mad reclamando, mas o calor era realmente insuportável – esse lugar é um pulgeiro!

Tentou se conectar a realidade por alguns instantes e logo percebeu que alguém tomava banho.

A cama de Lune estava arrumada e uma muda de roupa repousava encima do lençol. A porta do banheiro se abriu e a pianista surgiu em meio ao vapor quente.

- Te acordei? – sua voz era branda – Você dormia tão profundamente que nem imaginei que acordaria.

- Na verdade Apolo se encarregou disso – ela levantou e fechou as cortinas – Está muitíssimo quente hoje.

- Realmente... – Lune fitou a cortina fechada – não achei que fosse possível, mas hoje deve ser um dos dias mais quentes do ano.

No dialogo entre as duas assassinas, um assunto faltava freqüentemente e, volta e meia, um silencio constrangedor baixava.

- Então... – Mad sorriu docemente – o que acha de passarmos na piscina do hotel?

- Podemos? – a companheira parecia mais interessada em passar o creme nas pernas.

- Podemos tudo, Lune...

- Uhm... – ela finalmente deu toda a atenção à companheira e até esboçou um sorriso – Será que a alguma possibilidade dos dois estarem na piscina?

- Provavelmente, afinal, está quente e eles são hospedes.

- Eu topo... – ela sorriu friamente, mas sorriu - Vamos causar um estrago, senhorita Andersen...

**Recepção...**

Carol não tirava os olhos do itinerário do filho do falecido dono do Royale. Não fez nenhum copia e o memorizou por completo.

Fred tinha olhos atentos a tudo que acontecia embora a recepção estivesse cheia de pessoas se registrando.

Provavelmente o expediente seria longo...

* * *

Dois belos homens vestidos casualmente passeavam pelas ruas de Las Vegas.

- Não acredito que me convenceu a passear – era a trigésima vez que Shion reclamava – deixá-la com Milo é perigoso! Ou melhor, insano! Ele é relapso!

- Pare de reclamar Shion – suplicou Mascara – já está me enchendo.

O Grande Mestre fitou Carlo, intrigado.

- Você mudou muito, sabia?

- Claro que eu sabia... – Carlo caminhava com as mãos no bolso da bermuda – O perdão de Athena foi decisivo para mim e Afrodite.

Caminharam distraídos até que uma construção que chamou a atenção dos dois. Era de arquitetura ousada, porém meio rústica.

- Parece um bom lugar – observou Mascara – O que acha?

- Do jeito que estou estressado... – o Grande Mestre suspirou – preciso beber algo.

- Somos dois...

Um sininho tocou quando Carlo empurrou a porta do Pub. O canceriano teve uma bela visão, mas Shion teve a sensação que seu estresse multiplicara. Alicia e Gabrielle, ou melhor, Vanessa e Moon estavam sentadas no balcão e já bebiam.

- Não acredito nisso – murmurou Shion – é a cínica de ontem! Merda...

- Conhece a outra? – indagou Mascara.

- Já tive o desprazer – o homem de cabelos esverdeados virou-se – vamos embora daqui Carlo.

- Mas... – Mascara não admitiria, mas queria ficar perto de Elle – está bem... Vamos procurar outro lugar...

O sininho novamente tocou enquanto os dois deixavam o bar.

- Você é ótima, sabia? – Elle gargalhou – realmente conseguiu incomodá-lo!

- Obrigada, mas o que acha de irmos atrás deles? – o sorriso normalmente sarcástico de Alicia aumentou.

- Parece que nosso passeio vai ser mais interessante do que imaginávamos...

Sem pensar duas vezes elas deixaram o Pub e seguiram o rastro dos rapazes até um outro bar mais distante do Royale. Mas aquele lugar não trazia boas recordações a Alicia.

_- Papai! Papai! – os olhos dourados da menininha brilhavam de felicidade – Eu ganhei! Ganhei de novo!_

_O belo homem de cabelos castanhos avermelhados e olhos âmbar encontrava-se num bar e cercado de amigos, mas não pode deixar de dar atenção a própria filha. Pegou a pequena Alicia e a colocou em seu colo._

_- Está ficando muito boa, pequena – ele bagunçou os curtos cabelos avermelhados da filha._

_- Sua filha é um prodígio, Christopher – um homem mal-encarado e branco, muito branco, falou – Por que não..._

_- Já disse que não! – o pai de Alicia foi ríspido – nós já conversamos sobre isso, Alle... – ele acalmou a voz e virou-se para a menina - e não conte nada a sua mãe, entendeu Ali? Ela me mata se souber que ando te ensinando a jogar!_

_Uma doce risada infantil tomou conta da audição de todos._

_- Não conto nada, papai! – ela saltou dos braços do homem, de volta ao chão – mas o senhor tem que me prometer que vai me ensinar mais hoje!_

_- Papai vai sair pra jogar hoje, mas amanha prometo passaremos o dia juntos!_

_- Te amo pai! – os olhos dourados eram de uma meiguice indescritível._

_- Eu também, minha filha, eu também..._

_Mal sabia ela que naquela noite o pai a perderia num jogo e a colocaria naquela vida de crimes e assassinatos. Faria a doce menina perder o sorriso e a meiguice para se transformar numa mulher sedutora, ardilosa e cínica..._

Por um instante o sorriso cínico sumiu dos lábios de Alicia dando lugar a uma melancolia implacável.

- Pode me dar atenção, senhorita Valentin?! – Gabrielle cutucava a amiga pela décima vez.

- Ah? – quando a americana se voltou para a amiga seu sorriso sarcástico já estava de volta – vamos entrar logo...

- Eu heim... Depois eu tenho problemas...

**Piscina do Royale...**

Tanto os rapazes solteiros quanto os casados secavam as belas mulheres que desfilavam pela borda da grande piscina.

O biquíni branco da latina realçava sua pele bronzeada e aqueles lacinhos pareciam atiçar a imaginação masculina.

O maiô elegante de Lune também mexia com a imaginação dos homens que usufruíam a piscina. De cor azul marinho e tomara que caia, o traje deixava a tcheca com um ar sério e incrivelmente sexy.

Acomodaram-se nas esteiras e se deitaram para pegar um pouco de sol.

Lune passava filtro solar, enquanto Madson espalhava o bronzeador nas suas pernas torneadas.

- Será que não vai ter problema mesmo? – Mad indagou repentinamente.

- Ninguém marcou nosso rosto ainda – Lune colou os óculos escuros e se deitou – não sabem quem nós somos.

- Eles são a prova d'qua? – discretamente a latina apontou para o comunicador.

- São sim, mas não mergulhe muito fundo – a tcheca continuou deitada e não olhou a companheira – não sei se resistem a profundidade.

- Então vou até o bar – ela se levantou e atraiu imediatamente a atenção dos homens que, mesmo com esposas, não podiam deixar do olhar – se comunique qualquer problema.

Mad se afastou e mergulhou. Nadou até o bar existente no centro da piscina e se sentou num dos bancos. A água batina abaixo da cintura da morena, os cabelos estavam molhados e grudados nas costas da assassina, e os lábios tomavam uma taça de Martini.

- Shura e Kamus...– as voz de Lune ecoou maliciosa no ouvido da latina.

- Fala sério? – Mad se virou discretamente na direção da comparsa – não poderia ser melhor...

- É hoje que eles caem...

- Não tenho duvidas quanto a isso...

**Recepção...**

- Acabaram de mudar o itinerário do pirralho – Carol aproveitou a repentina calmaria na recepção para comentar com Fred – ele chegará à noite.

- Merda... – murmurou o loiro – Vai ser muito difícil espioná-lo assim... Todas estarão trabalhando.

- Nós ainda podemos ficar de olho nele – observou a assassina – aqui diz que a primeira reunião será feita está noite.

- Eu estarei infiltrado nela, mas você deve ficar rondando, entendeu?

Carol olhou friamente para o atendente.

- Entendido – ela quase cuspiu a palavra.

- Você realmente não gosta de receber ordens, não é? – Fred se divertida com o jeito estourado de Carol, mas, obviamente, não deixava que percebesse.

- E muito menos de cumpri-las – ela fitou o homem ao seu lado, armada de um olhar assassino – por tanto, se tem amor aos seus miolos, fique quieto!

- Já to quietinho...

**Bar...**

- Só pode ser perseguição! – murmurou Shion para Carlo – _Mas ela está linda... Se não fosse tão mesquinha... Seria pra casar..._ – Shion deixou escapar um discreto sorriso com tal pensamento, mas Alicia captou esse deslize do Grande Mestre.

De fato era difícil não reparar nas duas mulheres que adentravam.

O vestido justo, branco e curto da americana arrancava suspiros dos demais homens além de Shion. O modelo tomara que cai realçava os seios fartos da mulher e o scarpin preto dava um ar sofisticado. As unhas vermelhas e o batom carmim completavam a jogadora que, a qualquer momento, mataria um certo ariano do coração.

O cavaleiro de câncer não imaginava que o estilo de Moon seria esse, mas ela não ficava menos bela por causa disso. Apesar do calor, ela usava um coturno preto e uma saia justa e curta no mesmo tom. Sua camiseta, apesar de branca, era meio macabra. A seringa estampada nas costas da blusa e as mangas vermelhas devam um ar pouco convidativo, mas Carlo gostou muito de vê-la assim. Afinal, o canceriano podia até ter mudado, mas ver uma mulher como aquela a sua frente ainda fazia seu sangue ferver.

- Rapazes! – a francesa cumprimentou, animada – bela tarde, não?

- Ainda mais bela agora – falou Carlo, sem ligar para a presença de Shion ou de Alicia – Porque não se sentam conosco?

O Grande Mestre só faltou bater no cavaleiro de câncer. O semblante já sério de Shion tornou-se intimidador e seu olhar mortal caiu sobre Carlo.

- Não vai me apresentar seu amigo? – perguntou Alicia, maliciosa.

- Ah! – Elle sorriu – já ia me esquecendo de apresentar vocês! Carlo esta é Vanessa, uma amiga que também trabalha no Royale.

Alicia fez o que pode para esconder o seu sorriso imoral e cumprimentou Carlo, mas quando este ia apresentar Shion ela não resistiu e teve que cortá-lo.

- Shion Bamiran, eu já sei – cortou numa sutileza nada normal – já tive o prazer de conhecer seu amigo.

- Nos esbarramos no cassino – o tom do ariano era frio – foi mero acaso.

- Mas os melhores encontros acontecem por acaso – com um gesto sensual, Alicia, tirou o batom carmim da bolsa e passou-o nos lábios. Shion acompanhou cada movimento – E você, Carlo... Não o vi cassino até agora. Também desgostada de jogos e apostas como seu amigo? – a pergunta soou como uma provocação a Shion.

- Pelo contrario – Carlo fingiu não notar a crescente irritação do Grande Mestre – passarei lá esta noite.

Gabrielle sorriu discretamente, mas estava começando a ficar preocupada com a atitude da amiga. Esta não fazia questão de esconder seu caráter, nem conseguia, e a francesa não esperava nada diferente.

- Vanessa, não acha que é hora de irmos? Você tem _crupiês_ para analisar hoje e eu ainda não organizei a noite italiana.

- Não estava a fim de sair agora, mas... – ela se levantou – vou ao banheiro e depois podemos ir.

Ela se afastou e o clima na mesa ficou muito mais leve, Shion relaxou e Carlo deixou de se sentir intimidado.

Enquanto caminhava, a mente da americana mergulhava em lembranças já que aquele bar fora inteiramente projetado pela mãe, construído pelo pai e dado de presente ao avô.

Parou de frente a placa que indicava o banheiro feminino; uma foto preta e branca de uma menininha sorridente com um olhar perspicaz. Esta usava um chapéu e um lindo vestido, o cenário era florido e alegre. Era ela mesma naquele retrato.

- _Ainda pertence a ele... – _ela sorriu com desdém_ – quantos anos ele deve ter? Oitenta? Não... Talvez mais..._

- Com licença, senhorita – uma doce voz se dirigiu a Alicia.

Esta se virou e deu de cara com a pessoa de seus pensamentos. O avô da assassina, Bernard, ainda estava vivo.

- Sim? – ela usou todo o autocontrole para não perder a pose.

O senhor fitou-a por alguns instantes para depois falar:

- É que a senhorita se parece muito com minha neta, quer dizer, a menina da foto... – o olhar gentil do senhor encheu-se de tristeza – é que ela desapareceu há muito tempo e se reaparecesse... Bom... Teria mais ou menos sua idade.

A americana armou-se de seu sorriso mais desdenhoso.

- Acho que está caducando, senhor – ela empurrou a porta do banheiro – passar bem – e adentrou sem dar ouvidos ao avô e aos seus sentimentos.

**Piscina do Royale...**

Shura finalmente notara a presença da latina no bar, ficou bobo ao vê-la naquele biquíni branco, pois sua imaginação não chegara a um décimo da beleza das curvas da mulher. E que curvas, diga-se de passagem.

Aproximou-se sem a menor cautela, com um sorriso galante e sedutor. Não pensou duas vezes em se sentar ao lado da desconhecida no bar.

- Shura Rodriguez – ele fitou a matadora com seus profundos olhos verdes – muito prazer, cantora...

Mad adorou a forma como ele se referiu a ela, mas aquele sorrisinho não colava. Não ia com a cara dele, não adiantava. Melhor assim, pensou a latina.

- Não vai me dizer seu nome? – ele fitava o perfil da mulher.

- Madeleine Andersen – ela foi curta, porém gentil.

- Ótimo Mad – ele começava uma conversa descontraída, mas não foi muito longe.

- Senhorita Andersen para você – ela cortou num tom não menos educado.

Nenhuma mulher tinha cortado o barato do espanhol daquela forma.

- Perfeito, Senhorita Andersen – ele pronunciou o nome da moça com certa diversão – Só vim elogiá-la, afinal, não pude deixar de apreciar sua bela voz.

- Agradeço o elogio – respondeu sem nem olhar o belo homem, mas este não desanimou em conversar com a latina.

- Me acompanha num _drink_?

Mad estranhou a insistência do rapaz, mas viu nesta "simpatia" a oportunidade perfeita.

- Acompanho – ela finalmente notara o quanto eram verdes e envolventes aqueles olhos.

Um sorriso vitorioso crispou os lábios de Shura, porém antes que o capricorniano pedisse a bebida uma criança caiu na piscina e começou a se afogar.

Nem a própria Madson sabe o que aconteceu com ela naquele momento, mas um impulso incontrolável moveu seu corpo em auxilio a criança que se afogava. Quando já estava com ela nos braços percebeu que era um lindo menininho.

- Obrigada... Moça... – o menino balbuciou ainda assustado e com os olhos marejados.

- Mais cuidado, rapazinho – ela bagunçou os cabelos molhados do garoto – poderia ter realmente se machucado – ela o sentou na borda da piscina e já ia perguntar pela mãe dele, mas esta veio afobada ao ver o estado do filho.

- Owen! – ela gritou – não acredito que saiu de perto de mim! – ajoelhou-se e abraçou a criança.

- Eu estou bem mamãe – ele apontou para Mad – essa moça bonita me salvou!

A assassina estava tão chocada com a juventude da mãe que mal conseguiu responder. Deveria ter seus dezessete anos, ou menos. Talvez aquela mulher tenha tido a coragem de fazer o que ela não fez...

- Não foi nada... – ela fitou a mãe da criança.

- A senhorita é um anjo – a jovem elogiou – muito obrigada!

- Imagina – Mad riu discretamente das palavras da mulher, ela um anjo? Não mesmo... – disponha...

A latina se virou e reparou o olhar admirado de Shura, mas sua mente jazia entorpecida por lembranças...

_Era uma noite sombria no bairro de Queens, não havia estrelas e muito menos lua no céu. Em um dos muitos becos escuros do local uma discussão acontecia._

_- Você __**vai**__ tirar essa __**coisa**__ imunda de dentro de você – um homem de tom agressivo gritava com uma Madson mais jovem – eu não quero ter uma criança no meu pé! Eu tenho que trabalhar!_

_- Você acha que roubar é trabalho?! – ela rebateu._

_- Esta me recriminando é? – ele desdenhou – se bem me lembro você saiu de casa para ficar comigo e se não tirar essa coisa vai morar na rua!_

_Naquela época ela ainda era fraca e submissa aquele homem que a vez largar tudo e não merecia um pingo de seu amor._

_- E ai... Vai tirar ou não?_

_Ela fechou os olhos e se rendeu à vontade dele. Pegou o copo que o namorado segurava e tomou todo o conteúdo fervente. Aquele chá de propriedades abortivas agiu rápido e algumas horas depois Madson estava banhada de sangue entre as pernas..._

Aquele fora o primeiro assassinato da latina. Matara o próprio filho indefeso...

- Senhorita Andersen...? – Shura notou o devaneio da mulher – podemos tomar nossa bebida e... Bom... Nos conhecermos melhor?

- Ah...! – ela sorriu ternamente – Claro!

Enquanto Shura tentava amolecer Madson, Lune e Kamus estavam numa situação interessante. As trocas de olhares eram quase imperceptíveis e logo a tcheca estava totalmente envolvida pelo "duelo". De um lado a bela assassina, e do outro, o frio cavaleiro de aquário.

- Já está mais que na hora de partirmos para as palavras – ela balbuciou, mas teve a sensação de que Kamus lera seus lábios.

Levantou-se e fitou Kamus descaradamente desta vez, virou-se e rumou para a sauna, e, tal como esperava, o aquariano a seguiu. Embora não pudesse ver o sorriso de Kamus, ela sabia que um crispar de satisfação jazia nos lábios do homem.

A sauna, tal como Lune esperava, estava vazia, já que ninguém era suficientemente corajoso para se expor a mais calor naquele calor.

A tcheca optou pela seca e sentou-se num dos degraus de madeira existente no grande recinto. Kamus entrou minutos depois, e, como quem não quer nada, ocupou o degrau abaixo de Lune. Durante algum tempo não falaram nada, mas o cavaleiro não resistiu em quebrar o silencio.

- Belos olhos – elogiou Kamus – tão bonitos quanto sua música, se me permite dizer...

Se fosse qualquer outro homem teria levado um fora discreto, mas um fora. Contudo, aquele cavaleiro atraia a atenção da assassina, e esta, obviamente, não poderia deixar passar o visível interesse do aquariano sobre ela.

- Toda a mulher permite elogios – ela fitava, de cima, os orbes azuis de Kamus – e eu não sou uma exceção – sua voz não era mais seda e direta, e sim suave e aveludada.

- Então não vai se importar de me dizer seu nome – ele retribuía o olhar, mas aquela posição fazia a assassina parecer superior a ele.

- Mina Crystal – ela respondeu, fingindo um sorriso constrangido – E o senhor se chama...?

- Kamus Capdeville – ele se levantou, mas a diferença nos degraus fez seus olhares se encontrarem horizontalmente – muito prazer – ele pegou a mão da tcheca e beijou-a de leve.

- O prazer é todo meu – ela respondeu, enquanto Kamus voltava a se sentar, só que desta vez, no mesmo degrau que a moça – então senhor Capdeville... O que um francês faz aqui?

- Sabe que seu francês?

- Seu "R" é carregado – ela notou que o comentário não o deixou muito satisfeito – mas... Não há coisa mais sensual que um belo sotaque... Ainda mais francês...

- Nem mais que um par de olhos violeta e lábios rubros – ele mandou a direta.

- Você é muito gentil – Kamus não acreditava na ambigüidade da mulher – sem falar de incrivelmente educado – a voz calma, macia e melodiosa fazia verdadeiro carinho nos ouvidos de Kamus.

Dali começou uma conversa incrivelmente culta e cheia de indiretas, diretas, olhares e falsas confissões da parte de Lune. Esta não perdia uma oportunidade de valorizar suas pernas ou qualquer outra parte de seu sensual corpo, e, em pouquíssimo tempo, o suor do aquariano não era devido ao calor...

**Recepção...**

Caroline estava num **péssimo** dia, além de passar problemas mensais que irritavam qualquer mulher, ela recebia ordens a toda hora de meros civis fúteis e idiotas, sem falar de Fred no seu ouvido.

Aquilo era, realmente, um teste de espírito para Morgana, a Fada da Morte.

Sua paciência já beirava o limite, e, quando a situação finalmente acalmou, um dos telefones teimou em tocar e Fred estava muito ocupado atendendo um casal recém chegado.

Uma luz vermelha piscava e iluminava o número 1203.

- _Tudo que eu precisava era desse babaca ligando!_ – exclamou em pensamento – _Vamos lá Carol... Foi pra isso que você treinou anos da sua vida... Vamos lá... Autocontrole... Respire fundo... É bem rápido... Não vai doer nada..._

Tirou o telefone do gancho e não fez questão de forçar o tom educado.

- Recepção, boa tarde – atendeu friamente.

- Boa tarde – se surpreendeu pro ser uma voz doce e feminina quem falava – Aqui é Saori Kido, gostaria de saber o horário da primeira reunião com Dante – pediu gentilmente.

- Está marcada para hoje às nove horas – a matadora já sabia aqueles horários de trás para frente – em que mais lhe posso ser útil?

- Nada. Muito obri... – Saori ia agradecer, mas a "recepcionista" já desligara – Nossa... A recepção deve estar corrida.

- Eu a recepcionista pode ser mal educada mesmo – Milo rosnou.

- Andou se engraçando de novo? – indagou Athena, divertida, pois já sabia a resposta.

- EU?! – o escorpião exclamou, inocente – mas é obvio que não!

**De volta a matadora...**

- _Vadia! Vaca!_ – ela exclamou, baixinho – _oferecida e vagabunda!_

Carol sabia que não acontecia nada demais, afinal, pelo último contato das amigas cada uma estava com um dos seguranças e algum deles tinha de estar com ela, mas porque no mesmo quarto, se perguntou Morgana, revoltada.

**Bar...**

- Achei que tinha morrido – Elle brincou pela demora da amiga.

- Tive um inconveniente encontro no caminho – ela falou, anormalmente irritada – vamos embora.

- Te espero no jantar, Carlo – Gabrielle, mais uma vez, desmontava Mascara da Morte com seu sorriso simpático e alegre – Não se esqueça que hoje tem uma noite italiana especial!

- Cla- Claro... – há quantos anos o poderoso cavaleiro não gaguejava? Muito... – estarei lá às oito.

- Perfeito! – ela correu até Alicia que, por sua vez, já estava na porta – até mais!

Carlo não se deu conta, mas estava levemente corado.

- Está vermelho, Mascara da Morte de Câncer – observou Shion, sem disfarçar a provocação.

- E você está nitidamente abalado – retrucou Carlo – nunca vi uma mulher te tirar do sério assim, Shion de Áries...

- Cale a boca! – ralhou Shion, entre os dentes – ainda sou seu superior!

- Sem comentários femininos então – propôs Carlo.

- Sem comentários femininos... – concordou.

**Piscina...**

A conversa de Shura e Mad ia de vento em popa. A latina já contara boa parte de sua historia para o espanhol, tirando a parte do ex-namorado e o aborto, obviamente. Contudo, nem desconfiava que a historia de Shura também era cheia de mentiras.

- Então você é cubana! – exclamou o capricorniano, surpreso.

- Só na aparência. Fui criada nos Estados Unidos, já falei que meu pai era americano, não?

- Já sim, mas o fato de sua mãe ter vindo de balsa é incrível! Uma mulher de coragem!

- Sua mãe também foi corajosa ao abandonar seu pai – comentou Mad – mas, mudando de assunto, você tem cara de espanhol!

E, de repente, a antipatia que sentia pelo cavaleiro não mais existia, mas quando a matadora já estava totalmente envolvida pelo dialogo a voz de Fred soou pelo comunicador.

- Todas vocês no meu quarto o mais rápido possível – a ordem foi curta e ríspida.

Madson suspirou e falou:

- Tenho que ir, senhor Rodriguez – ela se despediu, sorridente – preciso ensaiar, afinal, não estou aqui a passeio...

- Vou apreciar sua música hoje – ele informou devolvendo o sorriso.

- Não vai se arrepender... Até mais – foram suas ultimas palavras da assassina antes de imergir na piscina e acenar graciosamente ao sair dela.

- Que mulher perfeita...

Lune caminha com Kamus ao receber a mensagem e também se despediu rapidamente para acatar as ordens do loiro. Alicia e Elle apertaram o passou para chegar rapidamente ao Hotel, enquanto Madson pisava forte e mal humorada pela ordem inconveniente.

Nesse momento a lua começava a aparecer o jatinho de Dante já pousara em Las Vegas. Elas não sabiam ao certo o que teriam de fazer, mas tinham a certeza que esta noite seria **bem** divertida...

---XxX---

Espero que gostem do Cap! Resolvi mostrar mais o passado das matadoras e a aproximação com os dourados. O passado de Lune e Caroline será mostrado no próximo Cap, ok?

Bjao!


	6. As Mascaras

Cap 4 – As Mascaras.

As cinco assassinas se encontravam no local marcado por Fred, o quarto 310.

- Ele nos apreça tanto e ainda nem está aqui! – pela milésima vez Mad reclamava.

- Só está nervosa porque deixou o espanhol sozinho – comentou Luh, com voz tranqüila – agora, por favor, faça silencio. Minha cabeça vai explodir com tantas reclamações.

- Sua cabeça vai explodir por outra coisa! – a latina puxou a arma incrivelmente bem escondida no cós do short que usava.

Nesse momento Fred abre a porta e presencia a cena de Madsen apontando o cano da arma para a testa de Lune, e, esta, não demonstrando preocupação alguma. As demais penas olhavam, nem ao menos surpresas.

- Isso é porque são companheiras – ele adentrou no típico bom humor e carregando uma pequena mala – imagine só se fossem rivais.

Nada mais foi dito pelo loiro. Mad abaixou a arma e passou a observar o que ele retirava da mala. Lune continuou inexpressiva. Carol demonstrava curiosidade assim como Alicia e Elle.

- O que tem ai? – os olhos bicolores de Elle acompanhavam cada movimento das mãos de Fred.

- Já vão ver... É algo que duas de vocês usaram hoje à noite.

- Então finalmente temos permissão para matar?!

- Não, Gabrielle – o sorriso da francesa murchou com a resposta – duas de você vão investigar Dante essa noite. Uma ficara infiltrada na reunião e outra acompanhara tudo ele fizer, desde a saída do quarto até o retorno ao mesmo, foi claro?

- Claríssimo... – rosnou Caroline – quem de nós vai?

O braço direito de Alle olhou bem para todas as presentes. Alicia não poderia deixar o cargo durante a noite, muito menos Gabrielle. Caroline já estava escalada. Restavam Lune e Madson.

- Madson...

- O que é agora?!

- Você vai sair com Caroline. Mandarei um comunicado em seu nome dizendo que está com a voz rouca e não poderá cantar – o jovem voltou-se para Lune – pode entreter os convidados por uma noite?

- Obviamente.

- Sairão às dez horas, e lembrem-se, descrição total e NADA de assassinatos, entenderam?! – ele fez questão de frisar, afinal, estava mandando duas agentes que odiavam cumprir ordens.

- Não sou surda – respondeu Mad – não precisa repetir isso cinqüenta vezes.

- As palavras de Madson também são minhas – Caroline nem se deu ao luxo de olhar para o loiro.

- Então estamos entendidos – ele finalmente retirou da mala duas peças estranhas e envoltas num pano braço – usaram isto esta noite para não ter risco de serem descobertas.

Mascaras foram reveladas por debaixo dos panos. A primeira era prata, cobria apenas metade do rosto, estilo Fantasma da Ópera, com delineador preto realçando os olhos do usuário, e, incrivelmente, parecia ter sido feita na medida para a latina. A segunda era também prateada, porém com alguns detalhes azuis. Contornava os olhos e se alongava nas partes laterais do rosto, até o queixo. O restante da face ficava descoberta.

- Não somos incompetentes! – Carol encarou aquilo como um desaforo.

- É uma afronta duvidar das nossas habilidades – Mad, que já não estava em um dos seus melhores dias, vociferou – não está levando em conta que está num quarto com cinco assassinas! Posso lhe mostras em primeira mão do que sou capaz!

- Eu sei do que você é capaz, Madson Sanchez Lee – pela primeira vez elas ouviam Fred ironizar – e agradeceria se não gritasse, pois se esta missão fracassar o meu pescoço vai continuar no lugar... Já o de vocês...

- Não precisa nos avisar do obvio – Alicia que, até então, estava quieta, falou – sabemos disso e garanto que não vamos falhar, agora, se me dão licença, tenho alguns _crupiês_ para avaliar.

- Também vou – disse Elle – aquela cozinha não funciona sem mim!

- Prontas às nove horas – ele repetiu por fim – nem um minuto mais...

**Restaurante do Royale, 7:30...**

O cardápio daquela noite era exclusivamente de comidas italianas, tal como Elle falara.

Todas as mesas estavam cheias e uma fila de espera se formava na porta do restaurante.

- Ainda bem que viemos mais cedo – comentou Athena, dando mais uma garfada na macarronada – há tempos não comia tão bem assim!

Ela e os cinco rapazes jantavam.

- Eles têm uma excelente chefa de cozinha – Mascara falou, inocentemente – embora ela seja especialista em cozinha francesa...

- Sabe muito sobre ela... – Milo cortou o amigo num tom provocador.

- Elle comentou isso para todos ontem – o canceriano se defendeu.

- Elle?! – o sorriso imoral do escorpião só aumentou – que intimidade, não?

- Milo... – Kamus se dirigiu a Milo num tom de aviso.

- Não se mete francês! – o escorpião voltou-se novamente para Carlo – Está afim, não está? Também quem não ficaria! Ela é muito gost...

- Já chega seu depravado!

Shion entrou no meio antes que o escorpião realmente tirasse Carlo do sério.

- Estamos na presença de uma deusa – foi Shura que repreendeu o amigo desta vez – demonstre respeito!

Milo cruzou os braços e reclamou baixinho. Como queria afundar a cara de Shion naquele prato de macarrão!

O restante do jantar foi de certa forma tranqüilo. Não houve mais provocações, mas Milo ainda continuava tentado a enfiar a cara do Grande Mestre no macarrão.

Os pratos foram retirados, e, quando Saori notou que já passavam das oito, se exaltou.

- Preciso ir! – ela se levantou – minha reunião é daqui a pouco!

- Acompanharei a senhorita – incrivelmente Milo se levantou.

- Obrigada, escorpião – ela sorriu, docemente – Shura também poderia me acompanhar sem problemas, não poderia?

Na verdade não poderia. À vontade do espanhol de ouvir o canto da latina era fortíssimo, mas jamais poderia ir contra a vontade de Athena.

- Sem problemas – ele mentiu.

- Então os demais nos encontrem na saída da reunião. Shion ficara comigo dentro da reunião. Shura e Milo podem esperar do lado de fora.

- Não acha melhor irmos todos?

- Não há necessidade, por enquanto. A historia não vazou e se alguém da máfia estiver infiltrado vai achar muito estranho cinco homens me seguindo diariamente, sendo que, o FBI e a Cia estão responsáveis pela segurança.

- FBI... Cia... – Shura se mostrou surpreso.

- Exato! Eles devem estar chegando agora...

**Entrada principal do Royale...**

Um grande comboio subia a avenida principal rumo à entrada do Royale. Caminhonetes, motos e carros pretos compunham a escolta que tinha como missão levar o rico herdeiro em segurança até o luxuoso hotel.

Duas assassinas observavam sentadas na recepção. A movimentação era grande e a quantidade de agentes federais assustaria qualquer um, mas quem disse que elas eram comuns? Aquilo tudo as excitava.

- Não poderia ser melhor – Carol acariciou a arma escondida no decote – perfeito...

- Instigante, eu diria – a latina mantinha-se sorridente.

Uma massa de repórteres adentrou apressadamente em meio a flash e gritaria. Aquilo irritou Madson de imediato.

- Para que tanto estardalhaço?! – era raro, mas Mad reclamava – pra que tanta algazarra?! Ele não vai durar nem mais uma semana.

- Não duraria nem mais uma hora se dependesse de mim.

- Mas não depende de você, ou melhor, de nós.

A gritaria aumentou quando um jovem de cabelos prateados cercado de agentes entrou pelo tapete carmim.

- Ele é bonito?! – a voz de Alicia ecoou pelo comunicador.

- Alto, cabelos prateados e compridos, olhos azuis bem claros... – Carol respondeu – é... Não faz meu tipo.

- Comunicador não é brinquedo – Fred repreendeu do outro lado do salão – Agora que os federais estão aqui ficará mais fácil identificarem nossas transmissões. Não quero conversas com mais de um minuto e meio.

- Posso ir ao banheiro sem pedir permissão?! – Mad, definitivamente, não estava num bom dia. Mostrava-se mais irritadiça desde o episodio do menino na piscina.

- Vou ignorar isso – Fred a fitou com reprovação, mas Madson nem o olhou – agora parem com esse papo!

* * *

Elle ouvia toda a discussão e por um momento riu sozinha na cozinha. O lugar estava infernal. Quente e abafado. Mas sua atenção estava voltada para a sobremesa de seu hospede preferido.

**Zabaione. Uma espécie de vinho doce de difícil preparo. Era preciso **bater a mistura em banho maria por aproximadamente quatro minutos e não permitir que ferva de forma alguma! Deixar aquela massa em ponto bem espumante, sem ferver é uma arte.

Na noite anterior ele comentara que gostava muito desse tradicional doce, mas ela ainda não entendera o porque do pedido de duas porções, já que a moça que a atendia afirmou que todos tinham ido embora e apenas ele permanecera na mesa.

Arrumou as taças de um jeito todo especial e levou-as a bandeja, olhou para os lados e viu que a situação era bem mais calma agora. Quem sabe uma escapadinha rápida não seria notada?

Tirou a rede dos cabelos e ajeitou o vestido brando, pegou a bandeja e rumou para o restaurante.

Carlo estava sentado de costas para a discreta entra da cozinha e não viu a chefe se aproximar...

* * *

Alicia fumava seu quinto cigarro consecutivo. Não costumava fumar, mas o reencontro o avô foi pesado... Mais do que ela imaginava que seria.

- Merda! – ela fitava o belo lustre reluzente – Aquele velhote... Membro da minha família imunda!

Às vezes gostaria de ser mais como Gabrielle, colocar aquela mascara sorridente, feliz e displicente, mas por algum motivo, desde criança, nunca conseguira esconder seu caráter por mais que este tenha mudado radicalmente.

Ela soltou a fumaça do cigarro pelas narinas. Perdeu-se em devaneios, mas logo a imagem de um certo ariano lhe veio à mente.

- Ele vem... – ela sorriu cinicamente – ou hoje, ou manhã, mas eles sempre vêm quando eu chamo...

* * *

Aquela noite seria apenas da tcheca e do seu incrível talento. Tocaria piano, violino e flauta. A fama das duas moças se espelhara pelo hotel com apenas uma noite de apresentação.

Luna estava ainda mais deslumbrante que na noite anterior. Seu vestido seguia a mesma linha do anterior, porém sua cor parecia ter sido tirada dos cabelos de Kamus, azul petróleo.

O aquariano jazia numa mesa na primeira fileira. Trajava seu terno inteiramente preto e seus cabelos estavam soltos, e, como sempre, revoltos.

Lune adentrou ao palco e sua primeira visão foi Kamus a aplaudindo. Como ela gostava daquele sorriso frio, quase inexistente, porém notório para olhos treinados da tcheca.

A melodia tornou o ar mais fácil de ser respirado e o ambiente ficou imediatamente mais leve. Kamus apreciava o som do violino de Lune. De fato sentia algo por ela, e, se conhecendo bem, sabia que não era simples admiração...

**Prédio dos funcionários...**

Caroline perambulava pelo quarto escuro. Trajava seu colete a prova de balas e um micro short preto.

A roupa que usava nos assassinatos estava em cima da cama. Uma calça justa ao corpo e uma blusa de manga comprida feita sob medida para ela, botas de cano alto para esconder seu par de sais, cinto com compartimentos variados para guardar os revolveres, munições e outras coisas que poderiam ser úteis durante a missão. Tudo negro.

Observou todo aquela aparato e pôs-se a pensar em seu passado, algo que raramente a assolava, mas às vezes era inevitável.

Nascera na Itália e fora criada pelos pais até os oito anos de idade, mas a partir dessa idade passou a se virar sozinha...

_- Papai! – os olhos amendoados da pequena Caroline reluziam – você me traz mais vezes aqui?_

_Ela saia do cinema nos braços do pai._

_- Claro queria – ele beijou a testa da menina – até compro este cinema se quiser!_

_- Não precisa comprar, papai! – ela agarrou-se ao peito do belo homem._

_- Você é uma boa menina, Caroline – ele a colocou no chão – tem um bom coração... Preserve isso querida... Não permita que dinheiro corrompa você – esta ultima frase foi dita em pensamento._

_Caminharam de mãos dadas pela rua até chegarem à bela mansão onde a família morava, mas o lugar estava estranhamente escuro._

_Os pais de Caroline diziam que a fortuna vinha de inúmeros investimentos na bolsa de valores, mas aquele casal era membro da máfia e desde o nascimento de Caroline tinham parado suas atividades, mudado de identidade e de cidade, mas não ousaram deixar o país. Passar pelo aeroporto sem ser notado pela máfia era algo impossível._

_- Camille... – o pai de Carol desmontou de joelhos ao ver o corpo da esposa dilacerado em meio à sala._

_- Mamãe... – a menina balbuciou agarrada ao palito do pai – o que fizeram com a mamãe?!_

_Ambos ficaram chocados com a cena e totalmente paralisados. Uma voz desdenhosa ecoou em meio as lagrimas e ao sofrimento da família._

_- Senhor Coldibeli – um homem alto de olhos escuros se revelou das trevas do aposento._

_- Você... – ele acolheu a filha nos braços – não faça mal a menina, por favor..._

_- Que bom que já tem consciência do seu destino._

_O misterioso homem sacou a arma numa agilidade fora do comum. Sua mira quase perfeita arrebentou a cabeça do pai de Caroline. Alguns fragmentos do corpo do pai caíram no vestido verde da menina. As entranhas dos pais se misturaram no chão, antes branco._

_- Um conselho, menininha – ele guardou a arma –você não viu nada se não quiser ser a próxima._

_O assassino sumiu nas trevas tão subitamente quanto aparecera._

Mais tarde, Carol, descobriu o que os pais realmente faziam e autor do assassinato, _Shadow_, o mais importante assassino italiano na época. Morto pela própria Caroline alguns anos depois.

Os pais não foram boas pessoas, ela sabia, mas ainda sim eram seus pais. Excelentes pais.

- Está pronta? – a voz de Mad a pinçou de seus devaneios – já estou te esperanto na cobertura.

- Já estarei ai...

* * *

A brisa brincava com os longos cabelos escuros e ondulados da latina. Os pés que, calçavam botas de salto fino e cano alto, estavam metade para fora do parapeito, mas a assassina não demonstrava medo e nem sinal de falta de equilíbrio.

Uma brisa mais forte bateu e agitou o comprido sobretudo que Mad usava, revelando, assim, seu belo traje. Calças de couro justas e negras, blusa vinho de gola alta e a besta presa às costas, oculta pelo grande casaco.

Colocou a mascara ao sentir a aproximação de alguém.

- Ainda falta um minuto – Carol aparecera ao lado da comparsa.

- Vamos sincronizar os relógios para as nove – a latina puxou a manga do sobretudo e apertou alguns botões do pequeno relógio digital.

- A reunião já esta em andamento – a italiana também sincronizava o horário – vamos agir...

- Já não era sem tempo...

As duas mulheres se transformarão em vultos negros e rumaram para a noite com incrível destreza.

**Salão da reunião, 9:10...**

Do lado de fora do grande salão uma quantidade absurda de agentes fazia a guarda. Todos de preto e armados até os dentes. Olhavam intrigados para dois homens, ou melhor, dois cavaleiros que nem armas tinham.

- Tenho cara de atração temática? – indagou Shura com cara de poucos amigos.

- Ah! Depende... – Milo ia brincar com o amigo, mas a expressão deste não era convidativa – Ok, desculpe! Não tem cara de atração não, mas pensemos bem, nós estamos fazendo guarda sem armas e para pessoas normais nós somos loucos, quase suicidas.

O espanhol bufou. Estava pouco se importando para a opinião daqueles agentes, usava isso como desculpa para seu mau humor, afinal, Kamus estava apreciando a voz da latina e ele montando guarda.

- Quanto tempo acha que ficaremos aqui? – indagou Milo, visivelmente entediado, enquanto brincava com uma mecha de seu cabelo.

- O necessário.

Shura definitivamente não estava simpático naquela noite, mas se tinha uma pessoa mais entediada que Milo era Shion. Pobre Shion.

O Grande Mestre estava em pé atrás do acento de Saori. Suas mãos estavam para trás e seus pés começavam a formigar. Seria uma longa noite...

Tentou achar algo que o distraísse, qualquer coisa. Uma pintura, uma estatua, uma tapeçaria ou até um relógio, mas tudo naquela sala não fazia o gosto de Shion. Engoliu o tédio e não deixou transparecer o cansaço, manteve o semblante sério e inflexível. Contudo, teve a infeliz idéia de olhar por uma das grandes janelas, que indo do chão ao teto. O que viu? O bendito prédio do cassino! Logo sua mente foi tomada pele sorriso cínico da supervisora.

**FashBack**

_- O que acha de um jogo de cartas? – continuou contemplando o jardim, mas Shion voltou-se para ela – creio que vai achar divertido jogar comigo._

_- Dispenso o convite – ele foi um tanto rude, mas finalmente pareceu notar a tatuagem na lombar da moça._

_- Então estarei te esperando aqui amanhã à noite – ela se curvou e apoiou no parapeito._

_- Tenho certeza que não voltarei nesse lugar._

_- Será mesmo? – a indagação soou como um desafio - é você quem sairá perdendo._

- É você quem sairá perdendo... – murmurou para si mesmo – impertinente... Não tem noção de quem eu sou...

Não queria admitir, mas suas pernas pediam para ir até aquele cassino. Certamente achara algo para se distrair durante a reunião...

* * *

- Boa noite – cumprimentou Elle ao aproximar-se o suficiente de Carlo – Apreciou o jantar?

Depositou a bandeja na mesa e sentou-se sem cerimônias na frente do canceriano. Este disfarçou o contentamento em vê-la.

- Delicioso como sempre – elogiou, sorrido-lhe – mas notei que esta sobremesa não estava no cardápio.

- Eu sei! Deu ordem para que não colocassem no cardápio, mas caso alguém pedisse ela seria feita. É que da muito complicado fazê-la – Elle fez uma careta divertida – e as chances de errar são grandes.

- Achei que fosse exclusividade minha – admitiu Carlo – fiquei até triste agora – apesar da frase seu semblante era de pura diversão – magoei.

- Saiba que foi o único pedido da noite, afinal, duvido que mais alguém aprecie esta iguaria. Considere-se exclusivo.

- Estou honrado!

Ambos riram gostosamente da boba conversa que elevavam.

- Mas porque duas porções? – ela fitou a segunda taça, intrigada.

- Porque tinha a esperança de alguém me acompanhar – falou Mascara, empurrando, delicadamente, uma das taças para perto da francesa – me da essa hora?

- Bom... É que... Não tenho muito tempo...

- Vai me fazer insistir?

- Eu topo então!

Aceitou a taça e por um momento admirou o sorriso de Carlo. Um sorriso discreto, quase uma retorcida nos lábios, mas ainda sim belo.

- Um brinde... – ele propôs com olhar galante.

- A esta cidade maravilha – ela cortou a frase do canceriano.

- E ao seu lindo sorriso.

Elle gelou com aquela proposta de brinde. Há anos não sentia as mãos suarem e o coração falhar nas batidas. Aquilo era tão... Tão... Terrível! Estaria ela, uma assassina totalmente viciada e duas caras sentindo algo maior por alguém?

Aquele brinde passou em câmera lenta para a francesa, o tilintar das taças ecoou em sua mente e logo uma tonteira seguida de náusea toma conta da mulher.

Engoliu aquelas desagradáveis sensações e tomou a vinho doce, mas o gosto adocicado misturou-se com sangue no paladar.

- Moon? – seu nome foi pronunciado por Carlo com preocupação – Tudo bem?

- Lógico! – ela mentiu, sorrido-lhe ternamente – É melhor eu me retirar. Ainda temos movimento e meu chefe me mate se me pregar fora da cozinha.

Levantou da cadeira graciosamente, mas ao tentar levar a bandeja percebeu que suas mãos tremiam muito. Disfarçou colocando-as nos grandes bolsos do avental.

- Aonde vai agora? – indagou Moon, ainda com as mãos nos bolsos.

- Acho que vou dar uma passada no cassino antes que a senhorita Kido saia da reunião.

- Então bom divertimento – a matadora estava cada vez mais nervosa, agora sentia as pernas começando a tremer – nos vemos amanhã, Carlo.

Elle já tinha virado as costas e respirada aliviada, mas quando já estava próxima a entrada da cozinha sentiu a mão do italiano tocar seu ombro.

- O que acha de sairmos amanhã? – o convite fez a matadora tremer mais ainda – Quer dizer, você tem as amanhas e parte das tardes livres... Poderíamos talvez... – controlou-se para não gaguejar e corar.

- Darmos uma volta? – ela completou – me encontre às dez horas da amanhã na recepção!

Depois que entrou para o santuário nunca mais tinha sorriso sinceramente, mas diante da aceitação da francesa seu sorriso foi de orelha a orelha.

- Assim está ótimo!

Elle admirou aquele sorriso e corou quando o cavaleiro tocou sua face e depositou um beijo carinhoso na mesma.

- Até amanhã! – ele se despediu, enquanto rumava para o elevador.

- Até... – foi a única coisa que a matadora conseguiu balbuciar.

Desta vez ela acompanhou a saída de Mascara da Morte. Ficou com o coração na garganta. Não sabia explicar o que era aquilo. Desde pequena fora criada sem amor como matadora e ensinada a disfarçar seu verdadeiro caráter. Ensinada a matar sem dó nem piedade as pessoas e os sentimentos.

Antes dos pais morrerem recebia a atenção de tutores e nunca freqüentava colégios. Nenhum colégio estava à altura da inteligência e dos talentos de Elle.

Ficou parada pensando em tudo que estava sentido e em como um único homem despertara tantas sensações nela em tão pouco tempo. Levou uma das mãos a boca e novamente começou a tossir sangue. Correu para o banheiro e esperou até que a crise passasse, termia, transpirava e ofegava.

As crises estavam cada vez mais freqüentes e era claro que tanto a doença quanto o vicio estavam cada vez piores.

Pela primeira vez na vida, depois da morte dos pais, a francesa não sabia muito bem o que fazer... Estava confusa. Contudo, tinha um único jeito de acabar com isso... Cortar a mal pela raiz...

* * *

Kamus poderia ficar a vida todo apreciando a música daquela mulher talentosa, linda, sedutora, educada... Enfim, perfeita. Era incrível como ela se encaixava em todos os elogios que vinham na mente do francês.

Este se deliciava com uma taça do melhor _champagne_ da casa, observou a garrafa ao seu lado ainda pela metade e concluiu que seria falta de educação não dividi-la com ninguém. Voltou seu olhar para a tcheca que agora tocava piano. Esta também o observava.

- Senhorita – Kamus se dirigiu à bela atendente – poderia me trazer um pedaço de papel e uma caneta?

A desconhecida puxou uma folha do bloco que tinha em mãos e tirou do bolso uma caneta.

- Mais alguma coisa? – ela fitava Kamus de cima a baixo e Lune, obviamente, notou.

- Sim – o aquariano entrou o bilhete à atendente – assim que esta música acabar leve uma taça desse _Champagne_ para a pianista junto a este bilhete, sim?

- Como queira, senhor...

- Capdeville.

- Tudo bem, senhor Capdeville. Belo nome.

- Obrigada – o cavaleiro respondeu educadamente, mas não menos frio.

Lune apenas observava atentamente a atendente ruiva quase se oferecer para Kamus com gestos e olhares. Não deveria se importar com aquilo, mas não gostou da cena que via. Terminou de tocar e se surpreendeu com o "presente" do aquariano, contudo, aquela biscate ruiva fora levá-lo.

- Cumprimentos do senhor...

- Capdeville – Lune cortou a mulher – sim, eu sei disso.

- Com a sua licença. – pediu a servente, sarcasticamente.

- Toda. – respondeu a assassina sem dar bola para a provocação.

A ruiva sumiu entre a multidão e Lune pode ler o pequeno bilhete.

"_Um brinde a sua música e a sua beleza"_

"_Kamus C."_

Um sorriso de satisfação crispou os lábios da tcheca. Voltou-se para Kamus e percebeu que sua reação era a mesma. Este ergueu a taça como se quisessem representar um brinde. Lune espelho cada movimento. Ambos beberam um pouco do conteúdo.

Kamus voltou a apreciá-la após pousar sua taça, contudo, não voltou a olhá-lo. Colocou as duas mãos sobre as teclas do piano e reiniciou seu show...

* * *

Do lado de fora do prédio principal duas mulheres observavam a reunião. O pondo onde estavam não poderia ser mais perfeito, de costas para Saori e Shion, bem de frente para Dante e longe da vista de Fred que, por sua vez, tingira os cabelos de negro e colocara lentes escuras nos olhos para que não fosse reconhecido.

Embaixo delas, agentes federais circulavam todo o perímetro dos jardins.

- Pegaram pesado na segurança – comentou Mad depois de olhar para baixo.

- Ta com medo, Spanish Eyes? – indagou Caroline, provocante.

- Estou empolgada, Morgana – ela observou a comparsa maliciosamente – o que acha de passarmos para o corredor? Quem sabe esteja acontecendo algo mais interessante.

- Em condições normais eu não iria, mas se é para desobedecer a uma ordem... – a latina riu da própria criancice – Eu topo!

Esgueiraram-se, cautelosamente, até uma pequena janela que mostrava o corredor. Nada demais, constataram, apenas mais federais e... Shura e Milo!

- Ta brincando que esse fracassado ta aqui! – Carol estava descrente da visão – é hoje que ele vai por saco!

- Esse ai é o tal "hormônios em fúria"? – indagou Mad – ele é bonito. Lindo, na verdade.

- Ele é um porre!

- Não consigo deixar de ver desejo nesse discurso e...

Madson parou de falar quando sentiu o fio luminoso de uma das sais de Carol em seu pescoço.

- Repete – pediu Carol, ameaçadoramente.

- Ihhhhhh... Não ta mais aqui quem falo!

O som o fio da sai entrando na bainha alertou os dourados presentes no corredor, em especial Shura.

- Ouviu isso Milo?!

- Ouviu o que?

- Uma espada sendo embainhada! – os olhos verdes de Shura percorriam todo o local.

- De fato ouvi algo estranho, mas você conhece esse tipo de arma melhor que eu – o escorpião mostrava-se despreocupado – Relaxa cara – deu um tapinha nas costas do amigo – foi só impressão sua.

Shura olhava fixamente para a janela.

- É... Talvez tenha sido... _Ou talvez não..._ – completou em pensamento.

Do lado de fora do prédio as assassinas estavam chocadas com a percepção dos cavaleiros.

- Isso foi anormal! – desabafou Carol ao limpar uma gota de suor que escorria no seu rosto.

- Quem tipo de treinamento eles receberam?! – Mad ainda afegava pela descarga de adrenalina – São tão bons quanto nós!

- Agora eu quero ver mais! – a italiana voltou a olhar pela janela – quero ver do que eles são capazes!

A latina concordou com um sorriso quase travesso.

Apareceram na janela por completo. Carol tirou de uma das botas seu par de sais, enquanto Madson sacou a besta presa a suas costas. Obviamente os dourados sentiram a ameaça e logo se voltaram para a janela.

Shura fez menção de se exaltar, mas Milo tapou sua boca.

- Quieto! – sussurrou o escorpião – não sabemos que são!

- O que você acha que são?! – indagou Shura, com sarcasmo – Pessoas mascaras, trajando roupas escuras, do lado de fora de um prédio cercado por agentes e usando armas nada comuns! Não precisa ter mais de meio cérebro pra deduzir isso!

- Cale a boca e desça comigo! – o cavaleiro parecia empolgado - Acho que eram mulheres!

- Acho que você anda usando drogas! E, definitivamente, este lugar não fez bem pra você!

- Vai negar que está curioso?!

O espanhol bufou e puxou o escorpião pelo terno.

- Vamos logo antes que eu mude de idéia!

- Cuidado! Vai amarrotar!

- Cala a boca!

O capricorniano seguiu puxando Milo, mesmo sob os reclames do amigo. Sairão pela entrada principal e rumaram para os jardins onde certamente as misteriosas figuras teriam ido.

- Alguma coisa ai? – indagou Milo.

- Nada! Esse lugar é muito maior do que eu imaginava!

- Tudo nesse Hotel é gigantesco!

- Tudo, menos a sua inteligência – uma sombra esguia sai das trevas do jardim – seguir uma moça é falta de educação, sabiam?

- Tinha certeza que eram mulheres! – Milo cantou vitória.

- Cale a boca sou idiota! – Shura massageou sua testa com dois dedos.

- Dois homens fazendo o serviço de duas mulheres! – uma segunda voz feminina ecoou – que absurdo!

Os dois cavaleiros observaram muito bem cada mulher. Shura achou familiar aquele par de olhos escuros levemente rasgados, enquanto Milo tentava lembrar onde vira um pentagrama como o da segunda mulher.

- Quem vocês vieram matar? – acusou Shura.

- Ninguém, ainda – respondeu a mulher de voz melodiosa e cabelos compridos.

- Gostaria de conversar mais com os cavaleiros, mas temos que voltar – a segunda voz era fria e seca – cinco minutos, Spanish Eyes.

- Já?! – exclamou Mad, surpresa – Então vamos, Morana.

A latina tirou de um dos muitos bolsos internos de seu longo sobretudo uma granada de fumaça, soltou a trava da proteção e soltou-a no chão.

- Até mais ver, senhores. – Mad se despediu com um aceno.

- Ficaremos na cola de vocês, fracassados! - avisou Carol, segundos antes da granada liberar uma densa fumaça.

Sumiram como num passe de mágica.

- Poderíamos ter impedido a fuga delas...

- Eu sei – concordou Milo, malicioso – mas não seria tão divertido...

- Vamos voltar logo antes que aquela reunião acabe e Shion perceba que saímos.

- Certo.

* * *

Alicia caminhava entre as mesas de carteado observando a movimentação, mas logo viu um rosto conhecido apreciando a jogatina.

- Fico feliz que tenha vindo – ela cumprimentou o italiano com o sorriso cínico de sempre – bem vindo!

- Senhorita Valentin – Carlo voltou-se para a americana.

- Vai jogar?

- Bom... Na verdade vim conversar – ele analisava a mulher de cima abaixo, e, assim como Shion, não conseguia engolir aquele sorriso - Está com tempo livre?

- Claro – Alicia ajeitou sua franja mecanicamente, enquanto conduzia o italiano até a sacada – Aqui é mais calmo. Aceita um Whisky?

- Por favor – aceitou Carlo, sentando-se à frente da mulher.

- O que gostaria de conversar?

- É sobre sua amiga, Moon – começou Carlo, brincado com o gelo da bebida – senti que ela não estava bem hoje. Ela parecia tremer.

- Ah! – a americana surpreendeu-se de verdade com a pergunta, afinal, Mascara não parecia ser um homem sensível – ela sofre de pressão baixa, mas não é nada demais. Sabe com é... Suor, tremedeira, náusea, desmaios...

- Não me pareceu pressão – estava claro que ele queria colocá-la contra a parede.

- Até onde eu sei este é o único problema dela – o semblante de Alicia não mudava. Parecia que a mulher tomava a conversa como um jogo.

- Uhm... – Carlo se fez de convencido – entendo.

- Agora eu gostaria de saber onde está o bonitão do seu amigo. – a morena gesticulou casualmente – O de cabelos verdes.

- Shion?

- Esse mesmo.

- Acompanhando a senhorita Kido na reunião, e, falando nisso, tenho que voltar. Já deve estar para terminar, a reunião.

- Espero que volte aqui quando tiver mais tempo. E fale para o seu amigo que eu estou esperando ele aqui.

- Darei o recado – o canceriano se levantou – Obrigado pelo Whisky.

- Disponha.

Alicia continuou sentada apreciando à vista do jardim e esperando até que Carlo sumisse dentro do cassino.

- Finalmente – Madson se revelou em pé no parapeito – então ele estava querendo saber da Elle?

- Aa crises dela não andam muito bem – admitiu Alicia – mas o que fazem aqui?

- Só dando um "oi" – Carol apareceu ao lado de Mad.

- Temos muita coisa para esclarecer – disse a latina – quanto terminarmos vamos nos encontrar no terraço do prédio secundário. Avise a Gabrielle, ok?

- Entendido – confirmou Alicia antes das comparsas sumirem – Acho que situação está indo de divertida para perigosa rápido demais...

**---XxX---**

Acabo o Cap!

Espero que tenham gostado! Falta pouquinho tempo para eles descobrirem a verdade! Ai ai... to adorando escrever isso aqui! Deixem muitas Reviews \o/ Até mais!


	7. Um Ás na Manga!

**Cap 5 – Um Ás na Manga!**

**-**

**Terraço do Prédio Secundário, 3:35 da manhã...**

Finalmente Fred havia sido despistado por Caroline. A italiana colocara uma leve droga na água do rapaz para que este adormecesse e não interrompesse a interessante conversa que estava por vir.

- Voltei – anunciou Carol ainda vestida como assassina – o loirinho já apagou.

- Eu até que me dou bem com ele, mas o temperamento dele anda muito estranho... Não acham? – a latina comentou.

- De fato. Mas acho essa missão é muito mais importante do que imaginamos – a voz serena de Lune ecoou – andei verificando alguns arquivos e ouvi algumas coisas sobre a atual hegemonia econômica de Dante por aqui. E também descobri que Alle é o único homem com poder para comprar isso aqui no presente momento.

Alicia sorriu, irônica.

- Nos achamos poderosas, mas...

- Nós somos poderosas! – Carol cortou a jogadora.

- De fato somos, Caroline, usamos e enganamos a todos com muita categoria, mas os principais fantoches aqui somos nós.

- Isso é apenas mais uma ironia em nossas vidas – Mad falou, mirando Alicia -, mas vamos ao que realmente interessa...

- A meia noite de amanhã poderemos agir! – exclamou Elle, animada.

- Não que eu precise dele para tomar alguma decisão, mas não acho que Fred vá concordar com isso. – admitiu Carol, que agora brincava de engatilhar e atirar com sua arma descarregada.

- Não devemos agir na próxima madrugada, não é Alicia?

- Já era de se esperar que você soubesse, Lune. – os olhos da americana brilharam perigosamente.

- Soubesse de que? – Elle e Mad perguntaram em uníssono.

- Os federais estão fazendo de tudo para movimentar esse hotel e dificultar nossas ações. – Alicia tirou da fenda do vestido seu baralho feito de uma espécie de metal extremamente afiado – Um campeonato de poker será realizado no cassino amanhã à noite. Não é nada muito grande, talvez nem aja reporteres, mas mesmo assim vai encher.

- Você só quer que esperemos mais uma noite para você poder desafiar aqueles velhos – falou a latina, reprovadora – eu te conheço muito bem, Alicia.

- Ok... – ela bufou – eu quero muito jogar, mas realmente acho prudente esperar mais uma noite.

- Eu não estou a fim de esperar não. – Carol ainda brincava com a arma, claramente entediada – Mas isso poderia nos dar mais tempo para traçar um plano e conhecermos melhor nosso alvo.

- Você quis dizer alvos – corrigiu Elle – temos que derrubar duas pessoas.

- Isso é apenas um detalhe. – disse Alicia.

- Falando em detalhes – começou Mad – como estão indo com os seguranças?

- Diretamente não estou tendo muito progresso, mas amanhã tenho certeza que darei um grande salto, – a americana voltou sua atenção para Elle – mas sei que uma de nós conquistou um dos rapazes.

Elas, que estavam sentadas numa roda, voltaram sua atenção também para Elle.

- O bonitão de cabelos azuis escuro e curtos passou no cassino para perguntar a Alicia sobre você – revelou Carol – acho que ele percebeu algo errado com você.

- Seus ataques. – Alicia completou.

A francesa pareceu tomar um susto com aquelas palavras, arregalou os olhos e parou de falar por alguns instantes. Aquilo tinha pegado Gabrielle despreparada e novamente aquelas emoções estranhas e incomodas tomaram conta corpo da mulher. Então ele realmente se importava? Há quantos anos ela não recebia um gesto de afeto como este? Muitos...

- Isso não tem nada de especial. – ela adotou um tom frio como se estivesse na defensiva – Eu só estou estudando o idiota para depois tirar a vida dele se for preciso...

Elle pouco falou depois de receber a noticia que Carlo procurara Alicia para saber mais sobre ela. Madson e Carol contaram do encontro com os seguranças de Saori, enquanto cada uma comentava sobre sua vítima.

A conversa continuou por mais algumas horas a fim, contudo, enquanto elas discutiam um plano de ação para matar dois coelhos com uma única cajadada, os cavaleiros também discutiam...

**Quarto de Athena e Shion, 3:50 da manhã...**

Saori dormia profundamente numa espaçosa cama de casal enquanto seus protetores tinham uma conversa bem semelhante as das assassinas.

- Acho que está tudo calmo demais... – comentou Milo – Pelo visto nossa vinda aqui foi desnecessária e...

- Fale por você. – cortou Carlo.

- Ele só diz isso porque tomou um fora da recepcionista. – conclui Kamus no seu habitual tom frio.

- Vê lá como fala de mim! – exclamou Milo.

- Shhhh!! – Shion tapou a boca do escorpião – vai acordar a deusa!

- Retome o que estava falando, Mascara – pediu Shura – você viu alguém suspeito?

Carlo assentiu.

- A mulher o cassino é muito estranha – admitiu o canceriano – é cínica e incrivelmente observadora... Ela te coloca contra a parede sem você perceber.

- Ela tem olhos quase dourados e uma...? – Shion ia começar a descrevê-la, mas Carlo o cortou.

- É essa mesmo que você esta pensando Shion, a mulher que encontramos junto com a Gabrielle. Vanessa, se não me engano. Ela tem o biótipo de uma assassina treinada que não esconde o caráter.

- Acho que vocês estão viajando... – Milo parecia desatento – Uma mulher não pode ser cínica agora? Ou melhor, uma mulher assassina?

- Claro que pode, Milo. – quem respondeu foi Kamus – Mas Mascara conhece muito bem esse tipo de gente, e, se ele diz que ela é suspeita, eu acredito.

- Obrigada Kamus. – Mascara observou, surpreso, o amigo – Vindo de uma pessoa como você significa muito.

- Relaxa ai caranguejo – Shura deu um tapa nas costas do cavaleiro de câncer – todo mundo sabe que você mudou.

Todos os presentes começaram a rir gostosamente até Shion retomar o assunto: Vanessa.

- Realmente acha que ela é perigosa?

- Não sei se é perigosa, mas no mínimo suspeita... – Carlo parou a frase repentinamente e lembrou-se do recado que tinha para Shion – Aliás, falando nela, ela te mandou um recado.

Shion ruborizou de raiva, ou seria constrangimento? Pois a imagem daquela mulher sorrindo-lhe falsamente brotou em sua mente e pareceu apoderar-se de sua retina como um flash persistente.

- Disse que te esperava lá amanhã. – ele continuou, já que Shion não fez menção de responder – Aliás, amanhã terá um campeonato de poker e acredito que ela deva querer jogar. Seria uma boa oportunidade de observá-la.

- Acredito que a senhorita deve querer assistir – falou Shura apontando Athena – assim todos poderemos olhá-la.

- Ótimo então! – falou Milo, animado – Mais uma noite no cassino!

O escorpião foi repreendido pelo comentário, as mesmo assim não desanimou em continuar a falar coisas desnecessárias. Conversaram mais algum tempo e contaram sobre o encontro com as possíveis assassinas até que Kamus, Milo, Shura e Carlo saíram do quarto de Athena e Shion e rumaram para o seu próprio.

- Kamus... – murmurou Shura apenas para que o amigo pudesse ouvi-lo – como foi sua noite?

- Se quer perguntar da moça morena, Shura, pode ser direto. – o aquariano mostrou-se estranhamente compreensivo com a curiosidade do capricorniano – Ela não cantou hoje. Apenas Mina tocou.

- Ah! – o capricorniano se desapontou – espero ouvi-la amanhã, quero dizer, hoje.

- É verdade – Kamus olhou no relógio – já deve ter amanhecido.

- VAMOS PICOLE! – Milo o chamava no final do corredor.

Ambos se despediram e um Kamus bem mal humorado rumou para o quarto devido ao grito do escorpião.

Shura também adentrou o quarto junto com Mascara da Morte, porém a imagem da mulher mascara não saia de sua mente até que a mesma assimilou algo quase impossível. Olhar de ambas, tanto a assassina quanto a latina eram idênticos, idem o sorriso.

- Não... – ele murmurou já deitado na cama e despido do terno – Ela é gentil e bela demais para isso...

**Enquanto isso...**

A matadora de codinome Ametista nem se dera ao trabalho de trocar seu vestido para agir.

Quando se trabalha com mortes você acaba banalizando o ato de matar alguém e achando que ela é a solução para tudo. A tcheca não conseguia tirar a imagem daquela ruiva abusada da cabeça, e, como Fred se negara a dar seu RG para a assassina, ela mesma foi buscá-lo. Descobriu que o nome da mulher era Sally, tinha 20 anos de idade e residia no Texas, atualmente encontra-se no quarto 811 do prédio secundário do Royale.

Lune já abrira a porta do quarto com incrível discrição e adentrara o cômodo silenciosamente. Ouviu o chuveiro e relaxou, pois o som da água abafaria qualquer ruído maior.

Estava atenta a qualquer objeto que pudesse matar a moça de forma silenciosa, mas acabou achando algo que não esperava, um pequeno berço branco e rosado com uma linda menininha adormecida. Esta, assim como a mãe, era ruiva.

A tcheca dificilmente se deixava abater por lembranças, até porque as dela não eram tão ruins assim, contudo, muitas vezes pensar no passado é inevitável. Suas mãos enluvadas se apoiaram na grade branca do berço enquanto suas memórias vinham à tona.

_Lune nascera de um casal bem sucedido no ramo da informática, assim, sempre teve tudo que o dinheiro podia comprar, porém a mãe faleceu quando a assassina tinha apenas três anos e o pai limitava-se a dar mais e mais presentes à filha, e nunca atenção. Cresceu também sobre inúmeras ameaças de seqüestro, o que a levou a ficar trancada em casa e desenvolver seus talentos, que não eram poucos, sozinha._

_A vida da menina transcorreu assim até seus doze anos de idade quando uma mulher chamada Joan a ajudaria a descobrir sua verdadeira vocação..._

**FlashBack...**

_A menina, que mais parecia à própria branca de neve, acabara de se mudar para Nova Iorque em virtude dos negócios do pai, ou pelo menos era o que ela pensava, pois, __na verdade, ele fugira de empresários vingativos por causa de um complexo esquema de espionagem industrial._

_Os passos apressados de uma criança contente ecoavam no corredor escuro. Lune rumava para o quarto do pai animadamente, pois acabara de acerta um complexo exercício de química que nem o professor particular conseguira._

_Parou em frente à porta do quarto do pai e colocou-se na ponta dos pés para girar a maçaneta, porém, deixou a folha escorregar de seus dedos com a cena que viu: Uma mulher inteiramente vestida de preto sufocava seu pai com um travesseiro._

_- Ah...! – assustou-se a criança._

_Com o trabalho já feito, a assassina, voltou-se para a menina imóvel e assustada. Olhou para aqueles meigos olhos violeta e não teve coragem de "queimar arquivo", pelo contrario, se afeiçoou a eles. Aproximou-se da menina e se baixou para ficar do tamanho dela._

_- Pode me dizer seu nome? – a voz da mulher era melodiosa._

_Só agora que estavam realmente próximas Lune pode notar o quanto elegante e bonita era aquela mulher._

_- Confesso que deveria, mas juro que não vou machucar você... – a matadora falou, calmamente._

_- Lu-Lune... – a menina balbuciou._

_- Sou Joan. - a linda moça, que não deveria ter mais de vinte anos, respondeu._

_A assassina analisou muito bem a garota e apanhou o papel que esta deixara cair mais cedo, chocou-se ao ver o conteúdo._

_- Você resolveu isso?!_

_- Sozinha! – o tom da menina tornou-se orgulhoso e mais confiante._

_- Está com medo de mim? – indagou Joan._

_- Você matou o papai... – ela espiou por cima dos ombros de mulher e seus olhos se encheram d'água._

_- Sou paga pra isso... – era claro que a mulher sentia pesar._

_- Não tem mais ninguém para cuidar de mim... – murmurou Lune – estou sozinha... Mamãe morreu há anos..._

_Joan era assassina, mas ainda tinha coração._

_- Sabe... – ela se levantou trazendo a menina nos braços – eu moro numa casa bem grande em Las Vegas! E tem espaço para muita gente lá... O que acha de ir pra lá? Juro que serei uma mãe para você!_

_- Papai nunca foi bom pra mim..._

_- Isso é um sim?_

_A menina assentiu e nunca mais voltou a entrar naquela casa..._

_Depois do episodio, Joan, realmente foi uma mãe para a menina, mas pegava muito pesado nos treinos da garota, e, assim como supunha, Lune nascera para fazer aquilo..._

O barulho da porta se abrindo fez a assassina tremer de susto, ser tirada de seus devaneios e correr para deixar o cômodo o mais rápido possível. Sua única saia era e a janela. Saiu por esta e ficou observando a mãe saída do banho amamentar o bebê.

Lune achou aquela cena linda e de repente sua vontade de matar a moça já não existia.

- Talvez eu não esteja tão perdida assim afinal... – murmurou a tcheca deixando escapar um sorriso.

**Entrada principal, 10:00 da amanhã...**

Gabrielle esperava Mascara da Morte para irem conhecer melhor a cidade. Os trajes da francesa eram chamativos, o contraste da blusa branca de mangas pretas e uma caveira desenhada nas costas com a saia verde escuro e o coturno deixava a mulher imponente. Os óculos escuros certamente não seriam tirados aquela tarde, pois o sol estava bem forte e as drogas tinham dilatado por demais suas pupilas.

Soltou um bocejo cansado pela noite mal dormida antes de virar-se para o elevador que acabara de parar no térreo. Carlo saiu deste impecavelmente galante. Usava um jeans escuro acompanhado de uma blusa simples e acinzentada, mas o que mais chamava atenção naquele belo espécime, sem duvida, eram os cabelos revoltos ainda molhados e o sorriso sempre oscilante entre o malicioso e o simpático.

- Bom dia, Moon. – ele cumprimentou depositando um beijo suave numa das bochechas da assassina.

Elle não soube como reagir ou corresponder e por um milagre se controlou e não corou.

- Bom dia, Carlo – ela lhe sorriu simpática – então... Pronto para conhecer a cidade luz de dia?

- Prontíssimo!

A voz de Carlo chegava alegre aos ouvidos de Elle, alegre como ela nunca ouvira.

- Vamos? – falou Carlo.

- Vamos! – a francesa concordou.

Estavam saindo pela entrada principal quando Elle sentiu o canceriano enlaçar sua cintura com o braço esquerdo, pensou em rejeitar o contato, mas aquele homem lhe passava paz e isto era uma coisa que, definitivamente, ela não tinha. Acabou por aceitar a proximidade e limitou-se se acomodar junto a ele enquanto caminhavam...

* * *

Caroline observava da recepção à partida do casal. 

- Sorte a dela... – começou Caroline – Eu tenho que observar um babaca...

- Falando em babaca – Fred desviou sua atenção do computador para uma das escadarias – ele vem descendo e direto para cá.

- Perfeito... – murmurou, irônica.

Ela observou o grego se aproximar calmamente com o típico sorriso incrivelmente sedutor.

- O que deseja, senhor Dimatos? – indagou Carol de má vontade assim que Milo chegou ao balcão.

- Que grande honra se lembrar do meu nome, senhorita irritadinha! – a voz do cavaleiro era divertida e provocante.

Novamente uma vontade súbita de matar alguém subiu a cabeça de Carol, mas antes que ela respondesse a ousadia do escorpião, o próprio continuou a falar:

- Bom... O que acha de me acompanhar até o cassino hoje? – ele a convidou num tom convencido, como se fosse impossível recusar o convite - Prometo esquecer todas as ofensas que me fez e o chute também.

Tem gente que não o menor amor à viva, pensou Caroline. Esta sorriu perigosamente para o escorpião que, por sua vez, deu um passo para trás como se soubesse do que italiana era capaz.

-Irei com prazer – aquela afirmativa pegou até Fred de surpresa – me encontre aqui às nove horas.

- Ótimo! – ele retomou a pose – sabia que não iria negar.

Ele estudou a assassina mais uma vez antes de dar as costas, rumo ao elevador.

- Mas quem é essa mulher...? – indagou para si mesmo, num sussurro, antes de perdê-la de vista.

Na recepção, Fred, ainda estava surpreso com o comportamento da matadora.

- Cheguei a ver o corpo dele no chão. – confessou o loiro – Acabou por cair na lábia dele é?

- Mas é obvio que não! – retrucou Caroline – Mas o corpo dele estará no chão esta noite...

- Seja discreta e suma com o corpo e as evidencias. – pediu o braço direito de Alle.

- Não posso garantir que serei discreta, mas certamente sumirei com o corpo.

_- Pelo visto vai ter sangue esta noite... Já que não posso mais segurá-las..._ – pensou Fred – _Os dias, ou melhor, as horas desse tal de Dimatos estão contadas._

* * *

Devido ao jogo de poker Lana e Madson se apresentariam no palco do cassino. O piano estava sendo trocado de andar enquanto Lune observava dez homens batendo cabeça para fazê-lo. 

- Às vezes acho que alguns homens só têm força física... – a voz firme e fria de Kamus causou um gostoso calafrio na assassina – Tocará no cassino hoje?

- Ordens são ordens. – respondeu descontentemente.

- Também não gosta dessa baderna?

- Odeio... Muito barulho, jogos, pessoas bêbadas e musica de péssimo gosto. Não é tipo de lugar que eu freqüento.

- Nem eu.

- Então não terei o ar da sua graça esta noite? – indagou Lune, assim que seus orbes violeta encontraram os azuis de Kamus.

- Claro que terá. – a voz soou quase indiferente.

- Mas que grande honra! – começou a tcheca, num tom provocante – vai querer jogar também?

- Já estou jogando. – respondeu Kamus, e, finalmente, demonstrado interesse – Mas digamos que meu jogo é apenas para dois.

Ambos deixaram um sorriso malicioso escapar.

- O que acha de mais uma taça de _champagne_?

- Eu adoraria...

Com o convite aceito se dirigiram ao bar onde voltaram a conversar entre olhares e indiretas, ou melhor, diretas.

* * *

Madson já estava dentro do cassino dando instruções para o som e escolhendo o lugar com a acústica mais apropriada. Contudo, assim como Lune, ela era observada. 

- Senhorita Andersen – cumprimentou o sério, porém sempre simpático Shura.

- Senhor Rodriguez – retribuiu Mad num tom surpreso – também veio apreciar a bagunça que estamos fazendo?

- Na verdade vim vê-la. – o comentário direto fez a latina corar discretamente – Kamus me contou que você não cantou ontem. Está tudo bem?

_- Que gentil... _– pensou a assassina – Está tudo ótimo! Minha voz não estava limpa, não sei o porque, mas ela estava falhada. E, obviamente, não podia cantar dessa forma.

- Espero que já esteja melhor – falou o espanhol que, por sua vez, já estava sentado ao lado de Mad numa das grandes caixas de som.

- Minha voz está perfeita hoje... – respondeu a matadora, docemente.

- Não há reunião hoje, então não precisarei ficar de guarda... – ele parecia pensar em voz alta – Bom... O que acha de uma bebida depois do seu Show? Acredito que não devem tocar tirante o jogo.

- Eu... – Mad pensou seriamente em negar, mas aquele sorriso era irresistível – Aceito! Claro!

Antes que mais alguma coisa pudesse ser dita um dos técnicos de som chamou a atenção de Mad.

- Gostaria de sua ajuda, senhorita – pediu o jovem rapaz – poderia cantar um pouco para vermos a acústica?

- Claro!

A latina sorriu para Shura e saltou da caixa de som, ia se afastando com o capaz, quando percebeu que o espanhol caminhava ao seu lado.

- Se incomoda se eu ficar?

- N-Não... – ela respondeu, surpresa por não prever a aproximação dele.

Ele apenas lhe sorriu e tomou um lugar entre as mesas enquanto a assassina subia no palco.

- _Quem é esse homem? – _indagou em pensamento – _tão gentil e sensual, mas, ao mesmo tempo, intrigante e quase ingênuo... Que tipo de treinamento terá recebido?_

Perguntas sobre o cavaleiro brotavam na mente de Madson ao mesmo tempo em que Shura passava pela mesma situação. Contudo, ele não conseguia acreditar que aquela doce mulher com voz de anjo poderia ser uma matadora de sangue frio...

* * *

Já passara do meio dia quando Shion e Saori adentraram os jardins do Royale para apreciar a beleza do lugar. Sentaram-se num banco a sombra de uma linda árvore. 

- Parece que tudo correu bem ontem, não é? – indagou Athena que contemplava a pela paisagem.

- Nem tanto senhorita... – Shion parecia inquieto – Shura e Milo encontraram com duas estranhas... Já conversamos sobre isso ontem e temos suspeitos.

- Eu estou perto vocês, meus cavaleiros de ouro, e sei que nada vai me acontecer. – ela sorriu-lhe despreocupada.

- Não sabe como este voto de confiança me alegra, Deusa Athena.

Perto dali, encostada no outro lado da grande árvore, Alicia ouvia toda a conversa.

- Deusa Athena? Cavaleiros de Ouro? – ela conteve-se para não gargalhar – depois a Elle usa drogas!

O restante da conversa não lhe acrescentou em nada, nenhuma informação valiosa, então decidiu revelar-se.

- Boa tarde, Senhorita Kido. – a voz forçada da assassina alarmou o cavaleiro que, por sua vez, levantou-se para encará-la – Boa tarde para você também, Shion.

O Grande Mestre chegou a corar ao ver a mulher que tanto levantava suspeitas e o irritava.

- Desculpe interrompê-los, mas vim fazer-lhe um convite em nome do senhor Dante, senhorita. – a assassina tirou da bolsa de mão um convite grande e verde – Uma mesa com direito a um acompanhante para ver de perto o torneio de hoje à noite.

- É muito gentil, mas... – começou Shion num to ríspido, mas foi logo cortado pela deusa.

- É realmente muito gentil e terei prazer em comparecer!

- Então estarei emperrando por vocês hoje à noite. – mais uma vez a moça sorria cinicamente – Tenham uma boa tarde.

Ela se afastou, mas não sem antes jogar seu cinismo para cima de Shion lançando-lhe um olhar perturbador. De imediato, o Grande Mestre, puxou o convite das mãos de Saori e o mesmo o abriu. Aparentemente nada de errado, contudo, ao retirar o convite e dar-lhe a Athena, uma carta de baralho revelou-se escondida no fundo do envelope. Um Ás de ouros.

- Desgraçada... – murmurou o grande mestre ao se lembrar da tatuagem da americana – Tenho certeza que ela está envolvida.

- Disse algo? – perguntou Athena que observava Shion curiosamente.

- Nada, senhorita. – ele mentiu para não alarmá-la – Vamos entrar? Esta ficando quente demais!

- Vamos.

* * *

À tarde do casal pela cidade fora definitivamente agradável, e, pela primeira na vez na vida, Elle esqueceu que estava em missão. Divertiu-se tanto perto de Carlo que até esquecera de sua verdadeira função. Riam enquanto caminhavam de volta para o hotel. 

- Não acredito que é por isso que você tem essa cicatriz! – exclamou incrédula – Não te imagino fazendo esse tipo de arte!

- Toda a criança faz coisas do gênero... – murmurou carrancudo, pois Elle perguntara logo sobre uma das poucas marcas que não fora feita em batalha.

- Você fica uma graça quando fala algo a contragosto! – ela ainda ria e apontava para o nariz do canceriano de forma divertida – Fica vermelhinho!

- E você fica linda quando que sorri, ou seja, sempre... – aquelas palavras soaram como musica aos ouvidos da assassina.

Carlo percebeu que a mulher a sua frente tinha ficado sem graça, mas i daí? Ela ficava ainda mais linda vermelha.

O estomago de Gabrielle se contorceu com o elogio e pareceu se partir quando as mãos grossas de Carlo tocaram seu rosto delicado e alvo. Seus olhos bicolores encontraram os de Mascara, se encaram, até que o italiano começou a se aproximar lentamente. Ambos sentiam o rosto quente a respiração um do outro. Os lábios já podiam sentir o contato antecipadamente, mas antes que isto acontecesse um mal-estar no interior da assassina fez com que ela parasse e desviasse o olhar.

- Sinto muito – falou à mulher que começava a tremer – não estou me sentindo muito bem...

- Eu te levo até o prédio dos...!

- NÃO! – exclamou, ríspida – não precisa...

- Mas...

- Sério! – frisou a mulher de cabelos laranja – eu estou ótima. Minha pressão deve ter caído por causa do calor muito forte...

- Pelo menos me permita levá-la até os jardins. – pelo tom de Carlo, ele não aceitaria um não.

- Tudo bem.

A cride começava a se agravar, mas a assassina fazia de tido para controlar a tremedeira, mas o suor não podia ser contido nem a sensação de náusea aguda que sentia.

Finalmente chegaram aos jardins.

- Vou sozinha daqui pra frente. – falou sem emoção, parecendo outra Gabrielle.

- Nos vemos mais tarde? – indagou o esperançoso italiano.

- Eu largo o restaurante às dez horas hoje. – comentou, tentado fazer o máximo para a voz não sair tremida – vou assistir ao poker.

- Deverei acompanhar a senhorita Kido. – informou o canceriano sem tirar os olhos do corpo vacilante de Elle – Nos encontramos?

A matadora estava com um "NÃO!" na ponta da língua, mas alguma coisa dentro de si respondeu "sim" antes que ela se desse conta.

- Tem certeza que vai ficar bem?

- Total – ela não ousava olhar mais nos olhos do cavaleiro.

Num gesto delicado ele beijou os curtos cabelos da moça e se afastou, enquanto ela também se distanciava a passos lentos para seu quarto.

_- Seja lá o que você tiver, Moon_ – pensou o canceriano – _Eu descobrirei esta noite..._

**Prédio Secundário, 8:00 da noite... **

Alicia escolhera o vestido que usaria no tão esperado torneio desta noite. Este era longo, vermelho e feito de cetim com um belo decote. Sem divida ela estava disposta a matar um certo ariano esta noite.

Rumou para o banheiro a fim de arrumar seu cabelo e maquiar-se, porém o chão branco do cômodo estava escarlate, mancado sangue.

- Gabrielle... – balbuciou alarmada – Merda...

Esqueceu-se do cabelo e correu até o criado mudo, pegou o comunicador e colocou-o na orelha apertando-o levemente.

- Elle! – exclamou – Elle!

- Quer que a cozinha toda te escute? – sussurrou a comparsa num tom reprovador.

- O banheiro...!

- Estava em crise! – a voz tornou-se fria – esqueça o que viu!

- Mas... Elle? Elle? – Alicia insistiu – está na escuta? Elle!

Tirou o comunicador da orelha e jogou-o longe.

- Porque ela SEMPRE faz isso! Tomara que morra! – exclamou num acesso de fúria – Isso é o que eu ganho por me importar com alguém! – ela desmontou sentada na cama – Ingrata...

Tapou os olhos com as mãos e bufou, contudo, a imagem do italiano lhe veio à cabeça.

- Ele poderia ajudá-la... – murmurou cansada – Mas ela jamais me perdoaria de eu contasse... Por outro lado é a vida dela em jogo... Nossa missão também estaria...

Levantou-se e tomou novamente o rumo do banheiro, se colocou de frente para o espelho, limpou o sangue existente neste e começou a se arrumas.

- Acho que estou ficando mole demais... – a americana pensava alto – Bom... Desde que isso não afete minha sorte... – ela mirou o baralho mortalmente afiado – Ah! Quer saber! Tanto faz...!

**Cassino, 9:00 da noite...**

O local estava lotado de civis, agentes e magnatas.

Dante estava numa mesa isolada cercada por federais armados e com cara de poucos amigos, o menor deles deveria ter, no mínimo, dois metros.

Alicia, Lune e Madson já estavam no local e observavam a movimentação inútil de agentes, e, embora Kamus e Shura já estivesse sentados próximos ao palco, nenhum deles pareceu perceber o curto dialogo que viria a seguir.

- Ridículo – comentou Alicia que se localizava no segundo andar – Tudo inútil.

- No fim mataremos aquele homem de qualquer jeito.

- Concordo, mas é melhor pararmos com isso – começou Lune – Podem pegar nosso sinal.

Elas trocaram olhares divertidos e voltaram a seus afazeres, tudo começaria dentro de uma hora.

---ooo---

Na recepção do Hotel, Caroline, aguardava impaciente o atrasado Milo.

- Boa noite senhorita! – cumprimentou animadamente, mas não menos sedutor.

- Você está... – a voz da moça sumiu ao se deparar com um Milo ma-ra-vi-lho-so - ... Atrasado...

- Só cinco minutos! – ele banalizou – Você fica muito bem com esse tom de verde, aliás, você fica bem de qualquer forma.

Ela tentou respondeu, mas estava hipnotizada pelos olhos do escorpião, pelo cabelo ainda molhado e penteado de forma displicente, pelo cheiro quase afrodisíaco que ele exalava e que ela nunca reparara, e, principalmente, pelo sorriso perfeito.

- O terno preto também lhe caiu muito bem, porém, você só tem essa roupa? – indagou com uma pontada de desdém.

- Estou em horário de trabalho. – o escorpião fingiu não ouvir o rude comentário.

- _Se visse o que uso em horário de trabalho... _– com esse pensamento Carol deixou escapar um sorriso irônico – Vamos? Vanessa ficou de me conseguir uma mesa e não quero chegar tarde.

- Você a conhece? A tal Valentin?

- Claro! Moramos no mesmo perdido, lembra? – ela estranhou o interesse dele, mas tentou dar continuidade ao assunto.

- Sim, sim... – ele pareceu pensar – Agora me lembro que os funcionários moram juntos.

Iniciaram a caminha até o prédio do cassino enquanto Carol tentava arrancar do escorpião seu súbito interesse pela comparsa.

- Porque quer saber tanto dela? – pergunto o cavaleiro num tom nítido de malicia – Ciúmes por acaso.

Sua resposta foi um olhar frio da parte da assassina que, novamente, o fez recuar. Esta voltou a andar enquanto ele permaneceu parado, contemplando-a. Seu vestido era longo e de um verde tão escuro que na penumbra parecia preto. Sapato de salto e jóias prateadas muito discretas. Cabelo solto e anormalmente cacheado.

- Linda... – balbuciou o escorpião – mas potencialmente perigosa... – completou a contragosto ao se lembrar do calafrio que seu olhar lhe causava e principalmente do chute que levara.

- Vai ficar ai parado? – indagou claramente irritada.

- Não, não... – Milo voltou a andar rapidamente – já estou indo!

**Cassino, 10:00 da noite...**

Se antes o local já estava cheio agora parecia sufocante para aqueles que tinham lugares. Alicia, obviamente, acomodou as assassinas e seus respectivos acompanhantes bem próximos à mesa da competição, afinal, a americana ficara muito contente ao saber que desconfiavam dela e não perderia a chance de provocar. Fizera questão de acomodar Saori e Shion de frente para ela que seria a _crupiê_.

A verdade era que nenhuma delas estava de olho em Dante, pois, além de estarem acompanhadas de rapazes muito interessantes, Fred não estava lá. O loiro tirara a noite para voltar ao covil de Alle e receber mais instruções.

O barulho das conversas paralelas irritava tanto Lune quando Caroline, mas logo Alicia pediu silencio para o começo do jogo. De certa forma assistir aqueles velhos jogando era monótono, mas a graça do show viria depois, pois pelo sorriso de Alicia, ela iria aprontar alguma.

Durante todas as rodadas nenhum dos velhos jogadores tirou os olhos da bela moça que distribuía as cartas, assim como as outras assassinas não deixaram de trocar olhares.

Finalmente a jogatina já estava no fim com apenas dois competidores, sendo que um deles acabara de colocar tudo na mesa esperando que a sorte estivesse no seu lado e carta virada para baixo fechasse sua _quadra_. Contudo, seu oponente que parecia estar com mais sorte e formou um _Straight Flush _terminando, assim, a competição.

Não havia repórteres no local, por isso não houve muito estardalhaço com o termino do jogo. Os competidores voltaram à mesa e se cumprimentaram, mas antes que saíssem à americana propôs algo aos participantes.

- Nenhum de vocês gostaria de jogar contra mim? – a pergunta mais parecia um convite – Asseguro-lhes que não vão se arrepender...

- Acredito que a senhorita não tem como ganhar de nós. – falou o homem mais jovem que aparentava ter seus trinta anos.

- Vamos lá! Por favor – pediu Alicia, sendo incrivelmente sensual – morte súbita! Quem tirar a maior mão ganha.

Os quatro homens se entre olharam e depois fitaram a bela mulher de vermelho.

- Então? O que me dizem?

- Apostaremos o que? – o mais jovem voltou a falar.

- O que mais eu teria para oferecer a vocês, senhores...? – sussurrou, enquanto corria as mãos pelo próprio corpo – o que me dizem?

Os senhores se entre olharam e dispensaram a oferta da mulher, alegando que não tinham mais idade para isso ou estavam acompanhados das famílias, contudo, o mais jovem continuou fitando a ousada _crupiê_.

- Se perder vai passar a noite comigo?

- E se eu ganhar ocuparei seu quarto até o final da sua estadia. Fechado?

- Fechado!

Alicia sorriu enquanto se sentava à frente do oponente. Este parecia comê-la com os olhos já que estava crente na sua vitória.

Um _crupiê _se aproximou e distribuiu as cartas enquanto as comparsas da americana se perguntavam o que ela realmente planejava com isso...

_**---XxX---**_

Não coloquei tudo nesse Cap porque is ficar gigante...

No próximo Cap vai ser a disputa dos dois e uma pequena festinha xD! Vamos ver o que vai acontecer quando um certo escorpião e um certo espanhol sacarem algumas coisa e Shion finalmente ceder a outras! Kamus também não vai ficar para trás e Mascara da Morte se negara a aceitar uma descoberta!

Até o próximo Cap meninas!

Até mais!


	8. The Die is Cast!

**Cap 6 – The Die is Cast!**

_Um __crupiê __se aproximou e distribuiu as cartas enquanto as comparsas da americana se perguntavam o que ela realmente planejava com isso..._

- Ela comentou alguma coisa com você sobre isso, Elle? – murmurou Lune pelo comunicador, irritada.

- Nadinha...

- Ela não podia agir sem falar conosco...!

- Relaxa Lune... – falou Mad – Você vai ver a sorte em pessoa jogar agora. Aposto minha vida que ela não perde.

- Veremos... – descrente, a tcheca respondeu.

Voltaram a prestar atenção no que acontecia. O _crupiê_ já começara a embaralhar as cartas diante dos jogadores e dos expectadores.

- Preparados? – indagou o rapaz.

- Sempre... – respondeu o desafiado por Alicia, mirando-a.

-The die is cast… (A sorte está lançada) - sibilou a americana.

- Vou considerar isso como um sim. – falou o _crupiê._

O rapaz começou a distribuir as cartas. Estas deslizaram levemente pela mesa até as mão dos jogadores. A primeira foi distribuída virada pra baixo e assim permaneceu, enquanto as outras tinham seu conteúdo revelado assim que eram distribuídas aos jogadores.

Todos olharam surpresos para as quatro cartas viradas na mesa. Ambos tinham uma seqüência de mesmo naipe. Alicia precisava de um Ás de espadas para fechar um Royal Straight Flush, enquanto seu adversário necessitava de uma Dama de Copas para completar a mesma mão, a mão mais alta do jogo...

- Impossível...! – Lune se exaltou.

- Realmente... – concordou Kamus, também surpreso – As chances disso acontecer são realmente mínimas... Eu diria quase que nulas...

Perto dali a reação era parecida.

- Só pode ter algum tipo de trapaça ai. – falou Mascara.

- Alicia vencerá! – Elle tinha os olhos fixos na mesa – Eu a conheço há algum tempo e nunca vi ela perder... Nunca.

- Trapaça? – Mascara ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas – Ninguém pode ganhar sempre.

- Ela precisa de um Ás, Carlo... Ela nunca vai perder precisando tirar essa carta...

Elle riu discretamente da situação e voltou a prestar atenção no jogo. De todas as presentes somente ela tinha alguma idéia do que comparsa planejava.

- Faça as honras, Senhor... – pediu Alicia.

- Vegas. – ele respondeu, confiante.

- Faça as honras, Senhor Vegas...

- Com muito prazer...

O rapaz esticou a mão com visível receio do conteúdo da carta, contudo, várias vozes ecoaram quando ele finalmente virou a carta. Uma Dama de Copas.

- Ela ta ferrada! – disse Milo – Não acredito que ela realmente achou que poderia ganhar do...

- Claro que ela ainda pode! – Carol cortou o escorpião rispidamente – O naipe dela é mais alto que o dele. Se sair o Ás ela vence.

Milo apenas a olhou curiosamente, pois nunca pensou em ver uma expressam de ansiedade no rosto da italiana.

- Só falta uma agora... Acha que ela tem chance? – indagou Shura a Madson.

- Todas! Ela vai tirar aquele Ás com certeza... – ela nem mirou o espanhol ao responder.

Shura observou a acompanhante, esta sorria perigosamente. Um sorriso que fez o sangue do cavaleiro gelar ao invés de ferver, como geralmente acontecia.

Alicia, por sua vez, permanecia muito calma e de olhos fechados, com seu típico sorriso cínico nos lábios, quase sinistro.

- Vamos tornar isso mais interessante... – ela abriu os olhos e fitou o homem a sua frente – Se meu Ás sair você paga minha estadia por mais duas semanas, mas se eu perder passo **todas** as noites se sua estadia com vocês... – ela mordeu sensualmente os lábios pintados de escarlate – o que me diz?

- Parece que valeu a pena ter vindo até aqui...

- Então aumentamos a aposta?

- Claro... Parece que essa vitória vai me render muito prazer...

- E a mim então nem se fala... – ela murmurou para si mesma.

A carta virada para baixo atraiu mais atenção a cada milímetro que a mão de Alicia se aproximava dela. Seus dedos delicados com unhas pintadas também de escarlate pegaram a carta e a ergueram graciosamente revelando um Ás de Espadas.

Alguns espectadores ficaram boquiabertos, enquanto outros pareciam não respirar. Shion arregalou os olhos ao ver a carta e receber um olhar provocante de Alicia.

- Parece que eu vou sair daquele pulgeiro. – falou, vitoriosa – Passe as chaves bonitão. – ela usou o indicador para provocá-lo – E não faça essa cara... Saber perder faz parte.

- Vadia... – ele murmurou antes de jogar as chaves pra ela – vai ter volta!

Ele se levantou e saiu do local claramente transtornado. Muitos abriram caminho para o rapaz passar.

- 1207 – Alicia leu o número gravado no chaveiro e pressionou levemente o comunicador para que todas pudessem ouvi-la – Duas de vocês dêem um perdido e me encontrem no banheiro.

Os cavaleiros, ainda sentados, pareciam sobre efeito da surpreendente vitória de Alicia. Madson e Lune pediram licença e rumaram para o banheiro, enquanto as demais permaneceram em suas mesas.

**Banheiro...**

Lune adentrou o recinto ainda vazio. Este era ricamente decorado em dourado e mármore branco. As bicas e as pias pareciam de ouro, espelhos cobriam quase todo o local e o chão, impecavelmente branco, chegava a refletir a imagem da tcheca.

Minutos depois Mad e Alicia adentraram.

- Pegamos o quarto... – a jogadora exibiu a chave.

- E daí? – Mad arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- E daí que é quarto vizinho ao da Kido... Parabéns Ás. Muito bem pensado.

- Foi apenas sorte. – ela tornou a colocar as chaves no decote.

- Que novidade... – a latina revirou seus olhos amendoados.

- Falo sério! Não sabia que ele estava naquele quarto, minha verdadeira intenção era sair daquele pulgeiro mesmo...

- Se foi sorte ou não, não importa. O importante é que poderemos agir sem problemas amanhã.

- Eu e Elle ocuparemos o quarto, visto que se todas ocuparem-no será suspeito.

- Não há problema – falou Lune – apenas deixem sempre a janela aberta.

- Então agiremos amanhã sem falta?

- Sim Mad... – respondeu Lune que sorria sinistramente - Amanhã vamos manchar este hotel de sangue e estourar os miolos de alguns federais...

- Caroline que vai gostar disso...

A conversa terminou quando um grupo de madames adentrou. As três matadoras se entreolharam para, logo depois, deixar o local.

Quando retornaram ao primeiro andar tudo já estava bem diferente. A mesas foram tiradas com incrível agilidade dando espaço para uma espécie de pista de dança. O local esvaziara, pois somente convidados estavam presentes agora.

- Está vendo alguém? – indagou Mad.

- Tente achar a Elle e o seu cabelo laranja. – falou Alicia, divertida - Ainda mais porque ela está de vestido verde, não deve ser difícil achá-la e...

- Eu achei o Kamus... – Lune se distanciou sem dizer mais uma palavra.

Alicia rumou para o centro do salão na tentativa de achar Shion e Saori, enquanto Mad foi à procura do espanhol.

Lune se aproximou do bar onde Kamus estava sentado conversando com um casal um tanto peculiar. Aqueles cabelos laranja eram inconfundíveis. Mascara e Elle conversavam com o aquariano.

- Boa noite. – apesar do barulho, a voz aveludada de Lune chegou aos ouvidos de todos – Posso me sentar?

- Claro Mina! – Elle respondeu antes que Kamus pudesse abrir a boca – Isso lotou rápido, não?

- Pelo visto já se conhecem. – comentou Mascara, inocentemente.

- Sim... – respondeu Lune, descontente, pois achou que a comparsa não deveria ter agido daquela forma.

- Moramos no mesmo prédio! – Queen, que trajava um longo verde do tom de seu olho cego, falou – É inevitável não se esbarrar!

Os dois casais pediram um bom vinho e permaneceram na mesa, conversando...

* * *

Não muito longe dali a pista de dança fervia. A principio Carol dançava, a contragosto, com Milo, mas o escorpião sentia que estava amolecendo a moça. Esta já começara a aceitar que o cavaleiro a tocasse durante a dança! E, embora não parecesse, era um progresso incrível. 

O decote do vestido quase negro da assassina roubava olhares de muitos homens, inclusive os de Milo que, por sua vez, não sabia se contemplava aqueles lábios avermelhados extremamente convidativos, os cabelos castanhos, ondulados e perfumados ou no chamativo decote que estava deixando o escorpião louco de tesão.

Dançaram por mais algum tempo até que a assassina se aproximou de Milo e colou os dois corpos já suados. Mesmo de salto colocou-se nas pontas dos pés para poder fitá-lo mais intensamente. Milo pôde sentir os lábios se roçarem, mas a boca da italiana escorregou até sua orelha.

- Pode pegar uma bebida pra mim? – ela pediu, enquanto passava suas mãos pelo peitoral definido do rapaz – Algo bem forte, flambando, de preferência...

- Não acha que já está quente demais?

- Não estou nem começando...

A Italiana deixou o corpo do escorpião e voltou a dançar sensualmente, contudo, parou ao perceber que o cavaleiro virara de costas para ir buscar as bebidas. Se Milo estava atordoado com a beleza dela, ela também parecia boba com a sensualidade dele. A italiana sempre fora possessiva com suas vitimas, mas ele, em especial, despertava algo além da luxuria. Quando perdeu o grego de vista voltou a dançar, mas nem imaginava que o homem mais poderoso do local a observava...

* * *

Há alguns casais de distancia Shura e Mad dançavam com os corpos quase colados. O espanhol parecia meio acanhado no começo, mas após algumas taças de bebida isso não foi mais problema. Já a latina, em seu belo longo branco, não transmitia pudor algum, e, se vê-la cantar e dançar no palco era instigante, a alguns milímetros de distancia chegava a ser covardia. Aquele corpo esguio e esbelto tinha toda a atenção e os suspiros do Cavaleiro de Capricórnio. 

O espaço reservado para dança parecia cada vez mais quente e menor à medida que o tempo passava, e, quando deu por si, Shura já tinha se livrado do paletó, os primeiros botões de sua camisa preta estavam abertos, as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos e a gravata frouxa em seu pescoço. Mad também tinha se rendido e tirado as luvas quentes e aveludadas.

Os corpos estavam fervendo. A latina e o espanhol agora evitavam se tocar. Ele por medo de agarrá-la e ela por medo de se envolver ainda mais com sua vítima. Contudo, sentiu os braços fortes de Shura a envolverem, e, em seguida, os corpos estavam juntos, colados. O cavaleiro arqueou o corpo e chegou bem perto dos lábios da matadora, mas sua mente fez algo que ele não esperava, ao fitar aqueles profundos olhos levemente rasgados à imagem da assassina mascarada tomou sua mente por completo. Seus músculos enrijeceram e ele a soltou. Olhou novamente para a mulher de pele bronzeada vestida de branco, cabelos desarrumados e corpo perfeito. Ela, literalmente, era uma tentação.

- Podemos nos sentar e beber algo?! – pediu Shura, gritando, para que sua voz sobrepusesse a musica.

- Claro, mas... – ela hesitou – Está tudo bem?

Ele assentiu silenciosamente e rumou para uma das mesas. Ela o contemplou, pelas costas, durante alguns minutos até segui-lo.

_- Merda... Tenho quase certeza que é ela... _– o olhar do espanhol se encheu de tristeza e duvida por um segundo.

- Ele está juntando as peças... – murmurou a latina – não tenho muito tempo até que ele aceite a idéia... Droga...

Havia tanto barulho que o pensamento alto da latina não chegou aos ouvidos de Shura que, por sua vez, sentia um verdadeiro cabo-de-guerra ser travado em seu corpo, onde o coração jurava que ela era inocente, mas a ração insistia no contrario...

* * *

O clima no segundo andar estava mais calmo, bem mais calmo na verdade, embora a musica ainda estivesse demasiadamente alta. 

Saori encontrava-se na varanda sentada numa mesa rodeada de senhores de aparência muito simpática. Estes eram os sócios mais antigos de sua fundação que a ajudavam a tomar as decisões mais difíceis. Todos fiéis e de bom coração.

Shion estava de guarda do lado de dentro do cassino, enquanto seis agentes federais faziam a guarda dentro da varanda. Os pensamentos do mestre vagavam de assuntos do santuário até a arrumação do quarto, porém, novamente aquele sorriso cínico invadiu sua mente.

- Mulherzinha detestável... – ralhou entre os dentes.

- Adoro ser elogiada! De vaca a mulherzinha detestável... Gostei! – a voz de Alicia fez Shion virar-se bruscamente para o lado – E gosto ainda mais de saber que está pensando em mim...

A jogadora estava encostada numa parede com os braços cruzados à frente. Seus lábios incrivelmente rubros sorriam para o Grande Mestre.

- Quem disse que eu estava pensando em você?

- Não vejo mais nenhuma mulherzinha detestável por aqui, ou será que o todo poderoso condenou mais alguém além de mim?

Shion controlou-se para não fazer aquela mulher abusada engolir as próprias palavras, e, como este não respondeu, Alicia continuou.

- Então... O que alguém como você faz aqui hoje? – ela desencostou da pilastra e aproximou-se dele.

- O que quer dizer com "alguém como você"? – indagou já bem irritado.

- Você entendeu muitíssimo bem o que eu quis dizer... – ela disparou um olhar malicioso – você pode ser muito atraente, mas não joga, não dança, não bebe, não fuma, não usa drogas, enfim, não se diverte, não curte a vida. Só falta me dizer que também não faz sexo! Tem que aprender a se soltar mais e...

- Quem disse que para se divertir tenho que fazer tudo isso? – ele corou de leve a cortou bruscamente.

- Eu disse!

Os olhares se cruzaram e houve silencio entre eles. Alicia se aproximou mais de Shion, pois sabia que a mente do cavaleiro trava um duelo agora. Ela percebeu pelo olhar analítico do Grande Mestre que só agora ele percebera o quanto ela estava atraente. O silencio durou mais alguns segundos até que Alicia não agüentou e teve de propor algo a Shion.

- Vai ficar ai parado a noite toda?

- E se eu ficar?

- Será um grande desperdício para o publico feminino.

- Você pensa antes de falar?! – o mestre estava surpreso com as diretas da moça – Ou é atirada assim mesmo com todos os homens?

- Só com aqueles que valem a pena, e acredite, não são muitos. – ela o fitou por inteiro – vai sair daí ou não?

Shion não podia negar que estava completamente tentado a aceitar o convite da americana, mas não podia ceder a alguém suspeito. Alicia, por sua vez, já percebera que tentara Shion o suficiente para completar seu objetivo.

- Vamos tornar mais interessante então... – ela tirou do decote um baralho novinho – Se você ganhar eu te deixo em paz, mas se perder vai dançar comigo.

- Não caio nessa! – ele voltou a observar Athena.

- Não é questão de cair... – Alicia rumou para uma mesa próxima a eles; Ele, incrivelmente, a seguiu – é questão de ter sorte, apenas sorte...

Ela se sentou e ele sentou-se enfrente a ela. Esta pegou o baralho e começou a emaranhá-lo com destreza.

- Não concordei em jogar. – ele o fitou desconfiado.

- Então por que veio até aqui? Porque me seguiu?

- É... – ele fez menção de falar, mas calou-se rapidamente sem argumentos.

- Ninguém te obrigou a se sentar aqui comigo... Você veio de espontânea vontade... – ela falou vitoriosa.

- Tenho que voltar para meu posto – disse, ríspido -, ande logo com isso.

- Concorda com a minha aposta?

- Concordo!

Shion arregalou os olhos após responder. Maldiçoou-se mentalmente pela resposta positiva. O que estaria acontecendo com ele agora? Cedendo a uma mulher suspeita de trabalhar para a máfia? Não, não o poderoso Shion de Áries, não o Grande Mestre do santuário. Estes eram os pensamentos do cavaleiro, mas mesmo assim ele não conseguiu se levantar e ir embora.

- Sabe jogar? – ela colocou o baralho no centro da mesa.

- Mais ou menos... – ele o pegou e começou e embaralhá-lo também – sei apenas as combinações de cartas.

- Então você esta melhor do que eu imaginava... – foi possível notar uma ponta de sarcasmo no comentário da americana – Preste atenção, vamos jogar da forma que eu mais gosto... – ela lhe sorriu perigosamente – vou distribuir cinco cartas para cada um, e, diferente do jogo anterior, você não deverá mostrá-las e nem ocultar a quinta. Segure as cinco cartas na mão. Está entendendo?

- Prossiga... – murmurou Shion, tentando esconder o interesse.

- Com essas cinco cartas, obviamente, você deve tentar formar a combinação mais alta possível podendo trocar toda a sua mão se for necessário. Por exemplo: Três cartas lhe são úteis e a outras duas não lhe servem de nada. Descarte-as e pegue duas novas. - ela pegou o baralho, que já estava novamente no centro da mesa, e começou a distribuir as cartas – Você pode fazer isso apenas uma vez, porém pode trocar até mão inteira.

- Relativamente simples... – falou Shion, enquanto abria suas cartas.

- E divertido... – ela completou repetindo o gesto do cavaleiro – muito divertido...

* * *

No primeiro andar os dois casais ainda conversavam e bebiam. Vários assuntos surgiram durante uma taça e outra, e, como sempre, as assassinas mostraram incrível agilidade e perspicácia para criar mentiras perfeitas. Todo corria muito bem até que Elle começou a sentir-se entranha, uma nova crise começara. Lune, por sua vez, foi a primeira a notar o estado da comparsa, e, antes que a própria pudesse se dar conta do que estava por vir, falou: 

- Vamos ao banheiro, Elle? – Lune se levantou da cadeira com leveza – Preciso retocar minha maquiagem.

- Mas você está ótima! – falou Kamus, estranhando a atitude da mulher, pois esta voltara a alguns minutos do banheiro.

- Mulheres são assim mesmo, Kamus. – Mascara deu mais um gole na sua oitava taça de vinho – deixe-as ir!

Gabrielle sorriu e saiu atrás da tcheca, deixando-os a sós.

- Ela é linda... – falou Mascara, sem se dar conta que o amigo estava com ele.

- Você já está alterado, Mascaa da Morte! – Kamus não pôde esconder um tom de surpresa na voz, afinal jamais imaginara ouvir o cavaleiro mais cruel soltar um elogio desses.

- Uhm... – Carlo mirou seu reflexo no vinho – A bebida entra e a verdade sai, meu amigo.

- Nesse ponto tenho que concordar com você...

Kamus, que estava de frente para a entra do banheiro, percebeu que o corpo da francesa estava escorado em Lune. Estranhou a visão, mas não surtiria efeito comentar isso com o feliz Mascara de Morte, resolveu, por fim, esperar e relatar tudo após a festa.

O banheiro estava lotado de mulheres fofocando que faziam retoques em sua maquiagem, contudo, Lune dera a sorte de achar uma cabine vazia. Correu com Elle, já tremando e suando, para dentro dela.

- Que tipo de droga você anda consumindo? – ela perguntou rapidamente.

- É mais fácil perguntar as que eu não ando usando... – à francesa, apesar da situação, respondeu divertida.

- Falou sério...! – não era precisou falar baixo, pois o burburinho era tão grande no banheiro que não havia riscos de ninguém as ouvir.

- Tem uma dose na minha bolsa... Na seringa... – a cabeça de assassina tombou vagarosamente para o lado.

Estava difícil se movimentar lá dentro, pois o local era demasiadamente pequeno para duas adultas. Gabrielle estava sentada no vaso fechado, enquanto Lune fazia um verdadeiro contorcionismo para alcançar a bolsinha verde água da francesa. Quando finalmente a alcançou abriu-a e tirou de dentro uma seringa cheia de uma liquido transparente.

- Mas isto é... – os olhos violeta de Lune estavam arregalados – Uma dosagem altíssima de heroína...

A mente da tcheca começou a trabalhar loucamente, enquanto ela fitava a seringa. Tentou recolher todas as informações possíveis sobre heroína que tinha.

- _Essa coisa é derivada do ópio, e, acima de tudo, um alivio para a dor física e mental... – _em meio aos seus pensamentos se lembrou de Alicia ter mencionado que Elle sofria de alguma doença rara -... _Tem efeito prolongado e provoca euforia quase que instantânea, mas a disforia vem logo depois... Também causa dependência rápida... Mas então..._ – subiu seu olhar da seringa para Elle – Há quanto tempo você usa heroína? – ela puxou o rosto da francesa para que esta pudesse olhá-la – Me responde!

- Mais ou menos um mês... – balbuciou com dificuldade, por seu corpo todo tremia – Os remédios comuns não diminuem em nada minha dor física e nem a emocional... Essa droga é a única coisa que realmente me ajuda!

- Está louca?! – Lune sussurrou, pois o banheiro já não estava tão cheio – Isso vai matá-la em curto prazo!

- Pode deixar o sermão pra depois, por favor? Não agüento mais esperar...

A tcheca suspirou, não tinha outra saia, pelo menos não naquele momento. Teria de dar a droga à comparsa. Tirou a capa que protegia a agulha e puxou o braço esquerdo da francesa, introduziu a agulha na veia, e, ao fazer isso, pode ver um brilho nascer nos olhos de Elle ao mesmo tempo em que sua pupila perfeita se contraia. (**N/A:** Digo pupila perfeita porque ela é cega de um olho, lembram?)

Cinco minutos depois a francesa estava como nova. Saíram da cabine sobre os olhares reprovadores e cochichos de algumas mulheres que estranharam a cena e logo deixaram do local.

**Na mesa...**

- Estão demorando demais... – Kamus não sabia o porque, mas estava muito desconfiado daquelas duas juntas.

- Provavelmente estão falando mal de nós... – respondeu Carlo, agora mais lúcido que antes – Relaxa pingüim!

- Isso não é o tipo de coisa que Lune faria. – insistiu Kamus.

- E alias, deveríamos estar com Athena.

- Não vem da uma de Shion não! – Carlo olhou-o de cara amarrada e encheu a taça de vinho do amigo – Você precisa beber mais. Toma!

A aquariano deu uns bons goles na taça até que avistou as duas mulheres caminhando em direção a mesa.

- Desculpem a demora, – começou Lune – Banheiro feminino é sempre um inferno...

Ambas se sentaram, mas Elle não conseguia ficar parada, constantemente mexia as mãos ou batia com o pé no chão, levemente.

- Quero dançar, Carlo! – ela se levantou bruscamente – Vamos dançar agora!

Sem nem esperar a resposta do canceriano ela o puxou da cadeira e rumou para a pista de dança. Nenhuma objeção foi feita, mas Kamus não deixou passar despercebido. O aquariano acompanhou o casal com os olhos até sumirem em meio às pessoas que já dançavam.

- Sabe... – Lune também se levantou e pegou a mão de Kamus – Vamos subir? Tenho certeza que lá está mais calmo...

- Excelente idéia. – ele se levantou e retribuiu o gesto da tcheca.

Caminharam de mãos dadas pelo salão, já que muitos homens faziam menção de agarrar Lune. Quando começaram a subir as escadas Lune fitou o aquariano discretamente e pensou:

- _Merda... Ele desconfia..._

* * *

Na pista de dança Elle dançava sensualmente, quase se insinuando para Carlo. Este tentava sempre manter o corpo próximo ao dela e já não podia negar que estava louco pela francesa. Dançavam paralelamente um ao outro quando o olhar de Carlo encontrou o de Gabrielle, contudo, tinha alguma coisa muito errada ali. Embora estivesse escuro, a pupila do olho prefeito de Elle estava retraída quando deveria estar dilatada pela falta de luz, também notou uma vermelhidão no braço direito da moça. 

Embora ainda dançasse, sua mente vagava em meio a especulações. Tinha uma idéia do que era aquilo, não, na verdade sabia o que era aquilo, mas se negava terminantemente a acreditar. Ela, gentil e sorridente, não poderia ser uma viciada, mas, por outro lado, dividia o quarto com a única suspeita. Poderia ser mero acaso, e, por enquanto, ele preferia acreditar nisso...

* * *

Carol começava a se incomodar com a demora de Milo, há quase quinze minutos o grego tinha ido buscar alguma coisa alcoólica e até agora não voltara. Chegou até a pensar em ir procurá-lo, mas uma assassina com tal beleza e charme jamais se rebaixaria a isso, correr atrás de um homem, ainda mais de um cachorro assumido como o Cavaleiro de Escorpião. Esqueceu o assunto "Milo" e voltou a se concentrar na dança, contudo, um par de mãos a puxou de forma feroz, fazendo-a se escorar no peito do ousado rapaz que a puxara. 

O sangue de Carol ferveu naquele momento, seja lá quem fosse o engraçadinho estava com os dias contados.

- Espero que não se incomode de dançar um pouco comigo, senhorita... – a voz era um tanto suave para alguém que acabara de pula-a daquela forma.

A italiana já tinha uma resposta bem bolada e até um plano de morte para o desavergonhado, mas ao fitar o rosto do rapaz um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seus lábios. O ousado rapaz era ninguém mais ninguém menos que o jovem mais rico da cidade, Dante Duron.

- Lymorak. Karina Lymorak... – ela fitou os olhos azuis gelo de Dante e teve de admitir, ele era muitíssimo atraente.

- Sou Dan...

- Dante Duron. – ela o cortou e o completou – todos sabem que é você por aqui.

O homem de cabelos compridos e prateados sorriu sem graça, mas logo retomou a pose.

- Veio de férias?

- Vim a trabalho. Trabalho na recepção do hotel.

Ela esperava uma cara feia ou um olhar de desdém da parte o homem, porém este apenas sorriu e aproximou seus lábios do dela.

- Se incomoda de fazer parte de um escândalo e sair em todas as capas de revistas? – ele indagou já a milímetros dos lábios da italiana – Não quero ofendê-la, mas...

- Se demorar mais alguns segundos para me beijar aí sim estará me ofendendo...

Atendendo a direta da mulher, Dante a beijou com urgência. O milionário não era tão gostoso quanto o cavaleiro de escorpião, mas ficava muito atrás. Também não exalava aquele perfume afrodisíaco, seu cheiro era mais másculo, porém menos envolvente. Contudo, Carol estava até gostando do beijo, gostando muito, diga-se de passagem. Havia apenas luxuria, desejo carnal e um plano infalível de assassinato entre eles.

O beijo dos dois já virara um amasso quando Milo retornou com dois copos cheios de um liquido vermelho.

- Vaca interesseira! – esbravejou baixo o escorpião ao ver Caroline.

Falar que Milo estava chocado seria exagero, mas o cavaleiro estava, no mínino, decepcionado. Achou que a recepcionista era uma mulher difícil e por isso se empenhara tanto em conquistá-la, mas agora, bem na sua frente, um milionário conseguira em cinco minutos o que ele demorou dias, e ainda sem o beijo! Oh! Mas aquilo não ia ficar assim, não ia mesmo!

Observou a cena com cara de poucos amigos até que o casal se retirou e se sentou no bar. Ele negaria até a morte, mas sentiu ciúmes e raiva ao ver aquilo. Ela fingiu não notá-lo durante todo o decorrer da festa, contudo, bem lá no fundo, sentia-se mal por tê-lo largado... Era estanho sentir-se assim, ela admitia, mas toda vez que o olhava de relance seu coração chegava a apertava...

* * *

A latina até tentou ficar parada, mas a musica a convidava para a pista de dança. Shura percebeu a vontade da morena e não lhe negou mais uma música, mesmo que agitada. 

- Tem certeza que já está melhor, Shura? – perguntou ao espanhol, ainda sentada.

- Claro! – ele se levantou – acho que aquelas luzes mexeram um pouco com a minha cabeça, mas já estou bem!

- Mas...

- A música vai acabar se não andar logo! – ele a pegou mão de Mad com e a puxou delicadeza.

- Já que insiste!

A latina lhe sorriu alegremente e seguiu até a pista de dança onde, novamente, começou a dançar de forma sensual e provocante chamando a atenção de vários rapazes. Shura, por sua vez, fazia questão de deixar bem claro que a morena estava acompanhada, e, foi em uma dessas vezes, que aconteceu. Deveria ser o décimo homem que puxava Madson em menos de vinte minutos de dança, e Shura, em resposta da ousadia do desconhecido, abraçou-a rapidamente.

- Esse é o problema de sair com mulheres bonitas. – começou Shura, ainda abraçado a ela – Ninguém leva a sério que estão acompanhadas...

- Talvez seja porque não pareça que estou acompanhada... – aquela provocação saiu sem permissão dos lábios da latina.

O espanhol fitou-a de forma maliciosa e sorriu quando seu olhar foi retribuído na mesma intensidade. Sua mente tentou pregar-lhe peças novamente, mas desta vez a intensidade dos olhos castanhos e o calor da pele bronzeada da latina foram mais tentadores.

A assassina sentiu suas costas baterem numa parede fria e em seguida seus lábios serem tomados pelo ardente espanhol. Este sempre vivera rodeado de mulheres no santuário, mas conservava sua imagem tendo pudor em publico. Contudo, aquele beijo estava tirando Shura do sério de forma indescritível, ele seria capaz de fazer misérias com ela ali mesmo, mas usou todo o seu autocontrole para não perder mais a cabeça, pois havia muito mais que desejo naquele beijo... Havia uma gostosa quantidade de afeto entre eles.

Madson delirava com aquele beijo, mas não podia deixar de sentir-se surpresa. Estava entre a parede e o corpo musculoso do espanhol e usando todo o seu poder de sedução, porém o cavaleiro mantinha o pudor e o respeito, coisa que nenhum outro homem, ou melhor, vítima fizera antes. Era certo que algumas partes do corpo do espanhol não podiam esconder a excitação, mas a forma com que ele não deixava que isso o dominasse era única. De fato aquele homem era especial. Seu beijo era incrivelmente ardente e exigente, quase possessivo, mas passava longe do bruto.

Contudo, por mais que fosse perfeito, ele era um cavaleiro e ela uma assassina...

* * *

Saori ainda conversava com os executivos na varanda, enquanto Shion e Alicia jogavam. Ele havia trocado apenas duas cartas enquanto ela descartara quatro, não era possível dizer que estava com a melhor mão, mas Shion parecia mais confiante que a americana. Esta conseguia não demonstrar nada, nem mesmo seu sorriso cínico de sempre. Acabara de descartar as quatro cartas, e, ao pegar novas, propôs um aumento na aposta. 

- O que acha de tornarmos isso mais interessante?

- _Mais do que já está?_ – pensou Shion – Como?

- Mantenho minha palavra de deixá-lo em paz se perder e ainda realizarei **qualquer** vontade sua... – ela fez questão de frisar bem a palavra.

- Mas se você ganhar terei de manter minha palavra anterior e ainda me arriscar a fazer qualquer coisa que você queira... Certo? – Shion a completou.

- Vejo que já pegou o espírito da coisa.

- Ótimo! Vamos tornar as coisas mais divertidas então...

Alicia sorriu. Sabia que ele aceitaria, eles sempre aceitavam.

- Já que eu sugeri aumentar a aposta quero ver suas cartas...

- Como queira. – Shion colocou suas cartas arrumadas em leque na mesa, viradas para cima – _Full House._ – falou com orgulho; sabia que era uma boa mão.

Alicia se levantou e colocou seu sou jogo na mesa, virado para baixo.

- Eu perdi... – ela murmurou, deprimida.

- Então tem que fazer o que eu quero. – ele completou, mas ela o ignorou e se levantou – _Não vai sair daqui antes de realizar a minha vontade..._

Tomou o rumo da escada, mas antes que chegasse perto do primeiro degrau Shion a puxou, tomando-a em seus braços, e a beijou, a beijou com desejo e possessão. Ele, o Grande Mestre, não era o tipo de homem que se entregava a sentimentos e vontades, mas aquela mulher irritantemente cínica e direta brincava com cada parte dele.

Ela abandonou os lábios dele com um sorriso vitorioso.

- Porque está sorrido assim? – indagou o ariano, sério, como se não a tivesse beijado.

- Olhe minhas cartas...

Shion não entendeu a principio, mas voltou à mesa para olhar o jogo ainda oculto de Alicia.

- _Quadra?!_ – exclamou Shion – mas então...

- Eu ganhei! E ainda descobri que você me deseja... Ai ai... Eu me amo, sabia? – ela debochou – Às vezes nem acredito nas minhas idéias!

O ariano sentiu o rosto queimar e cerrou os punhos.

- Vou te procurar manhã pra fazer minha exigência, mas pode ficar calmo – ela falou ao notar o semblante irritado do mestre – garanto que será proveitoso para nós dois...

Ela virou as costas e começou a se afastar, mas antes de chegar à escada voltou-se novamente para o homem de cabelos esverdeados que ainda a encarava.

- Só mais uma coisa... – ela mordeu o canto do lábio inferior de forma provocante – Você deixa uma pouco a desejar na hora do beijo... Espero que esteja melhor amanhã...

Era mentira, o beijo de Shion era um dos melhores, se não o melhor, que já provara.

- Sua Vaca! – ele esbravejou.

- Eu sei que você me ama! – ela respondeu antes de sumir pelas escadarias.

Shion tremia de raiva, tremia da cabeça aos pés. Tinha os punhos cerrados e olhar fixo onde a assassina sumira.

- Shion? – a voz doce de Saori ecoou.

- MAS O QUE FOI?! - ele gritou sem se dar conta de que era, mas ao ver Athena se recompôs – Sinto muito, senhorita! – pediu o mestre, levemente ruborizado.

- Podemos ir Shion? Estou cansada...

- Sim! Vamos reunir os rapazes nos retirar.

Ela ainda tremia, mas mesmo assim ofereceu o braço a deusa e foram em busca dos outros.

**Uma hora depois...**

A pedido de Milo os cavaleiros estavam reunidos no quarto de Athena.

- O que aconteceu escorpião? – perguntou Shion, carrancudo – A deusa já está dormindo. Seja breve.

O cavaleiro sorriu e tirou do bolso da calça um pentagrama preso a um pedaço de fita preto, como um colar.

- Temos as nossas assassinas... – ele exibiu o colar aos amigos - E sinto informa-lhes, mas alguns de vocês ficarão extremamente decepcionados...

_**---XxX---**_

Vamos esclarecer algumas coisas sobre o poker! As mãos a seguir estão por ordem de valor, da mais alta para mais baixa.

As duas primeiras são seqüências, ou seja, as mãos mais altas, contudo, a primeira é chama de seqüência real e é mais alta.

_**Royal Straight Flush – **_A mão mais alta. Uma seqüência de Rei, Dama, Valete, Ás e 10. Todos do mesmo naipe.

**_Straight Flush_**** –** Uma seqüência qualquer de cartas do mesmo naipe. Seu valor é contado a partir da carta mais alta na mão do jogador.

**_Quadra -_** A segunda mão de poker mais alta é a quadra, é uma mão com quatro cartas do mesmo valor. Se dois jogadores têm uma quadra, ganhará quem tiver as quatro cartas mais altas.

**_Full house –_** O full house é uma mão com uma trinca e um par.  
Se dois jogadores têm um full house, ganhará quem tiver a trinca mais alta. Se a trinca for igual, ganhará quem tiver o par mais alto.

Coloque as mãos que apareceram na Fic! Todas seria muito coisa xD;

**Fim de mais um Cap!**

Veremos as conclusões dos dourados no próximo Cap! Será que todas serão descobertas de uma vez? Como reagirá Shion diante de sua nova "vizinha" de quarto?

Ah! Nesse Cap a Mad tirou uma casquinha do Shura e a Alicia do Shion, mas no próximo Lune e Gabrielle serão as felizardas! Carol ficará por ultima, mas prometo O beijo pra você, viu?! xD

Até mais!


	9. Descobertas!

**Cap 7 – Descobertas!**

_**Uma hora depois...**_

_A pedido de Milo os cavaleiros estavam reunidos no quarto de Athena._

_- O que aconteceu escorpião? – perguntou Shion, carrancudo – A deusa já está dormindo. Seja breve._

_O cavaleiro sorriu e tirou do bolso da calça um pentagrama preso a um pedaço de fita preto, como um colar._

_- Temos as nossas assassinas... – ele exibiu o colar aos amigos - E sinto informa-lhes, mas alguns de vocês ficarão extremamente decepcionados..._

Carlo, que estava sentado no parapeito da janela, quase perdeu o equilibro e despencou do décimo segundo andar. Kamus teve um leve presentemente de que Lune estaria envolvida, pois o escorpião lançou-lhe um olhar sugestivo, mas o aquariano manteve o semblante frio. Shura sentiu o estomago revirar e uma sensação de _deja vú_ absorta tomou conta do capricorniano, como se ele já tivesse vivido aquela cena antes, ou quem sabe apenas estivesse esperando por ela. Shion, por sua vez, sorriu de forma vitoriosa e disse:

- Sabia que descobriríamos alguma coisa, mas nunca imaginei que seria você a achar algo, Milo. – ele mirava os presentes com seu habitual olhar e tom de voz superior – Agora me corrija se estiver errado, mas aquela mulherzinha está envolvida, não está?! – concluiu de forma exaltada.

Milo olhou-o surpreso, pois não era do feitio de Shion exalar-se daquela maneira. Mas antes que Milo pudesse abrir a boca, Kamus dirigiu-se a Shion de uma forma nada comum.

- Por acaso a mulherzinha que você citou seria aquela que você estava beijando no cassino? – perguntou Kamus sem perder a pose nem o tom gélido, mas deixou transparecer acusação e reprovação pelo comentário do Grande Mestre.

Os cavaleiros de escorpião, câncer e capricórnio tinham suas bocas levemente aberta e os semblantes estarrecidos. Primeiro Shion faltara o respeito com alguém – o que era extremamente raro, pois este sempre demonstrou respeito por tudo e por todos -. Kamus disparando aquele comentário indiscreto e, no mínimo, constrangedor. E o mais incrível de tudo... Shion beijando uma mulher! Não, não era possível!

- Haha! – o sorriso amarelo de Shura era cômico – Milo... O que você acha de comentar sobre suas suspeitas, heim?

- Ah! Claro! – ele voltou a mostrar o medalhão, tentando amenizar o clima – Bom... Uma das mulheres que eu e Shura encontramos naquela noite usava esse colar...

- Isso não prova nada! – Carlo, já nervoso, cortou o escorpião – Quantas pessoas podem ter um colar igual a este? Muitas! – o canceriano tinha medo que as conclusões de Milo confirmassem suas suspeitas.

- Na verdade a possibilidade não é tão grande assim Mascara, quer dizer, duas pessoas com o mesmo colar dentro desse hotel... – o aquariano pediu que Milo lhe desse o colar, este passou a peça para as mãos do amigo, delicadamente – Não é uma peça que se encontra em qualquer lugar, é ouro branco e... – o olhar de Kamus se tornou curioso – O que é isso?

Atrás do pentagrama, mais precisamente na fina volta prateada que rodeava a estrela de cinco pontas, um nome estava gravado de forma muito delicada. Um trabalha tão bem feito que muitos julgariam impossível se gravar algo naquela circunferência tão frágil.

- Morgana... – Kamus sussurrou – Está escrito Morgana aqui!

A jóia passou de mão em mão até retornar as mãos de seu descobridor, Milo.

- De quem é isso afinal? – indagou Shion que estava carrancudo desde de Kamus "cutucara" sua ferida chamada Alicia.

- Da recepcionista!

- A que te deu o fora? – Shura falou displicentemente.

- Isso é apenas um detalhe... – o escorpião fechou a cara de imediato após o comentário.

Fez-se silencio por alguns segundos.

- Morgana... – Mascara murmurou, mas como o silencio era absoluto todos ouviram sua voz – Pode ser um nome código...

- Nome código? – indagou Shura.

- Assassinos profissionais não vivem com seus verdadeiros nomes e muito menos os usam durante o trabalho sujo, por assim dizer... – ele suspirou – Nomes códigos marcam o assassino e lhe dão fama. Alguns chegam até a tatuar algo que os represente...

- Tatuar... – Shion pensou alto – Vanessa tem um ás de ouros tatuado nas costa...

- Não é uma tatuagem comum. – comentou Milo.

- Mad disse que ela jamais perderia precisando tirar um Ás, mas... – ele fez uma pausa, pois tinha receio de suas próprias palavras – Como ela poderia saber que Vanessa jogava tão bem se estão convivendo há poucos dias...? (N/A: esse Mad é de Madeleine, não de Madson).

Todos se entreolharam, e, por um momento, acharam estar pensando a mesma coisa.

- Vocês ouviram sussurros durante o jogo? – indagou Kamus, receoso.

O silencio de todos veio em resposta. Tudo estava começando a ficar claro, claro demais...

**Prédio Secundário...**

Depois de muito álcool e uma noite com Dante, Carol, entrava cambaleante no quarto que dividia com o loiro. Este se encontrava sentado na cama e ainda trajava seu habitual terno cinza.

- Bendita cachaça! – exclamou, divertido – quer ajuda?

Sua resposta foi um olhar mortal de Caroline seguido do saque da arma guardada em seu decote. A 38 brilhou quando foi apontada para a cabeça do loiro e este, por sua vez, se perguntava como Dante não percebera a arma ali depois do amasso que ele e Caroline tiveram.

- Quer perder a cabeça? – perguntou numa calma amedrontadora.

- Certamente não! – ele mostrou-se tão calmo quanto ela, embora tivesse uma 38 apontada para a testa – Só tentei ser gentil.

Depois da calorosa reação da italiana ele decidiu não perguntar como a arma não foi descoberta.

- Realmente não quer ajuda? – insistiu.

- Hum... – Carol bufou – por favor... – ela colocou a arma na cômoda, levantou os cabelos das costas e virou de costas para Fred – me ajuda com o zíper.

Qualquer outro homem levaria aquilo na maldade, mas Fred sem duvida era diferente de todos os outro. Às vezes o loiro podia até ser chato, mas, assim como elas, apenas cumpria ordens. A própria italiana se perguntava como um homem tão capaz trabalhava para Alle.

Quando o loiro terminou de baixar o zíper do vestido da assassina virou-se de costas. Carol tocou de roupa rapidamente. Colocou um short preto com uma regata branca, travou a 38 e colocou-a debaixo do travesseiro e jogou-se na cama.

- Cara... O absinto ainda ta fazendo efeito...

- Quantos?

- Sei lá... Parei de contar no quarto...

- Quarto?! – ele se exaltou – eu entraria em coma no segundo!

Carol riu do comentário do homem.

- A única coisa que eu tinha para fazer era beber! Quer dizer, o papo do Dante é péssimo!

- Infelizmente não entendo de "papo de homens". – ele fitou a companheira de quarto ainda deitada.

- Isso que dá não ter uma mulher por perto...

- Posso não entender de homens, mas sou tão observador quando uma mulher!

Carol se sentou da cama e fitou o amigo de forma divertida, como se o desafiasse a notar algo de diferente nela.

- Você está sem o pentagrama hoje, por exemplo. Após que ninguém mais reparou.

- Ah? Pentagrama... – seus olhos amendoados se arregalaram – Filho da P...!!

- Não entendo as mulheres... – murmurou assustado.

Carol saltou de cama e, de repente, o absinto já não fazia efeito.

- Eu perdi! Perdi o colar! – ela caminhava pelo quarto passando a mão pelo colo nu e procurando embaixo da modilha.

- Não está aqui. – Fred a fitava andar de um lado para o outro, ainda assustado – você estava usando ele na festa.

- Como você não falou isso antes?!

- Como eu ia saber que aquilo era tão importante?! – ele ainda observava a assassina andar de um lado para o outro - E existem muitos como aquele! Compro um novo pra você amanhã!

- Você não entende! Nada pode substituir aquele!

Fred tentou acalmá-la, sem sucesso. Alguns minutos depois, ainda inconformada, se deitou. Não demorou a pegar no sono, mas não desistiria de achar o valioso pingente...

**Jardins do Royale...**

Já passara das três quando Elle e Alicia resolveram trocar de quarto. Ambas levavam suas malas para o prédio principal onde um quarto digno de uma rainha as esperava. Ainda usavam seus trajes de laja, mas enquanto Alicia parecia cansada Elle ainda tinha energia para mais três festas como aquela.

- Ah! – Elle corria na frente da jogadora – Você ta muito mole!

- Será porque não estou sobre efeito de comprimidos? – indagou, sarcástica.

- Eu só tomei dois! - a mulher de cabelos alaranjados de defendeu – E isso não é nada demais!

- Imagina... _Se eu tomar meio já fico ligada por horas..._ – pensou, enquanto via Elle pular com uma energia sem fim – _To ficando cansada só de olhá-la..._

Durante todo o trajeto Gabrielle não parou de correr e pular, mas acalmou-se ao adentrar a luxuosa recepção do hotel. Esta contava apenas com a presença de alguns funcionários e o silencio mórbido só era quebrado pelas risadas do grupo de camareiras fofocando. Nenhuma das assassinas deu atenção aos olhares curiosos das moças e se dirigiram ao elevador. Este era incrivelmente espaçoso e bem decorado. Alicia não demorou em apertar o botão do décimo segundo andar.

- Finalmente teremos um quarto a nossa altura! – exclamou, animada – cama macia, banheira, carpete fofinho, serviço de quarto! Só falta minha Mercedes.

A jogadora esperava que Elle respondesse, mas esta continuou acuada num dos cantos do elevador.

- O que foi? Achei que estaria tão feliz quanto eu de deixar aquele pulgeiro!

A resposta da amiga veio na forma de um sorriso amarelo. Esta sentia: calafrios, a garganta seca e o corpo pesado, mas nada de sono, certamente, não dormiria aquela noite.

Alicia ia fazer algum comentário irônico sobre o efeito da droga estar passando, mas o elevador aparou bem na hora, enquanto a porta se abria revelando um lindo corredor acarpetado. A jogadora deu um meio sorriso e saiu carregando suas malas com Elle em seus calcanhares. Observaram a numeração e seguram a direita do corredor.

- 1207... – murmurou Alicia ao chegar na porta do quarto.

Fitou-a por alguns segundos até virar-se para a porta paralela a do seu novo quarto.

- 1208... – novamente murmurou – Estou de frente para a Kido e de quebra perto do bonitão! Haha! Essa missão não poderia estar sendo melhor...

A chave encaixou-se na fechadura perfeitamente e Alicia suspirou com prazer, enquanto Elle ainda parecia meio desligada da realidade e constantemente tremia. A jogadora girou a chave e o barulho da fechadura destrancando ecoou, contudo, o som pareceu produzir um eco estranho, e, quando Alicia virou a maçaneta...

- Você aqui?! – Shion indagou em alto e bom tom, num misto de surpresa e apreensão– Só pode ser castigo dos deuses!

Gabrielle assustou-se ao ver Shion sair da porta em frente. Acabou por constatar que o barulho fechadura não produzira o eco, e, o que ouviram, foram duas fechaduras se abrindo quase que simultaneamente.

- Isso é jeito de falar com sua nova vizinha? – Alicia fez-se de vítima ao perceber que os demais "seguranças" também saiam do quarto 1208 – Mas sem duvida, para mim, é uma graduável coincidência.

Shion cerrou os punhos com força e ruborizou de raiva, queria voar no pescoço da jogadora, mas antes que pudesse acusá-la de mais alguma coisa os outros cavaleiros passaram do quarto para o corredor.

- Porque está gritando Shion? – indagou Kamus – A senhorita Kido já esta dormindo.

Se antes Shion já estava possesso com o aquariano agora, certamente, queria matá-lo.

- Boa noite senhoritas. – cumprimentaram, simpáticos, Shura e Milo assim que as virão.

Kamus acenou discretamente para as mulher que retribuíram o gesto.

- Moon! – exclamou Carlo – O que faz aqui? – indagou num misto de intriga e felicidade.

A pergunta demorou a ser processa pela francesa que, na verdade, só agora notara que Carlo estava no corredor.

- Alicia consegui a chave desse quarto e, como divido quarto com ela, vim pra cá também.

Mascara estranhou o olhar perdido da mulher de cabelos alaranjados e seu desanimo nada comum. Isso fez a mente do cavaleiro relembrar uma idéia antes improvável, mas agora perfeitamente plausível.

- Como você conseguiu essa chave?! – a repentina indagação de Shion tirou Carlo de seus pensamentos – Na certa roubou isso de alguém! – acusou o Grande Mestre.

Os quatro cavaleiros presentes não conseguiam reconhecer o homem à frente deles. Onde estava aquele Shion respeitador? Aquele que jamais gritaria num corredor de hotel as três e meia da madrugada.

- Pois fique você sabendo que ganhei isso de forma justa. – o tom de Alicia continuava calmo – Assim como ganhei seu... – a frase foi interrompida, pois ao ver o semblante do Grande Mestre ela decidiu que não seria prudente provocá-lo mais – Bom... Você sabe como termina essa frase...

- Sua...

- O que esta acontecendo aqui Shion? – a voz de Saori ecoou pelo corredor – Posso saber por que está gritando há essa hora?

Milo e Shura, que estavam mais atrás, abriram caminho para a mulher de cabelos lilás que não parecia de bom humor. Esta trajava uma camisola branca e comprida, quase até os pés.

- Se-senhorita... – balbuciou Shion.

- Retornem aos seus quartos rapazes. – ela pediu docemente – E você venha comigo Shion.

Todos assentiram diante da ordem e rumaram para o corredor. Carlo se despediu do Elle, mas esta ainda parecia perdida e não ligou para as palavras do canceriano. Este sumiu pelo corredor ao lado de Shura, assim como Kamus e Milo.

- Boa noite. – desejou Saori – espero que não liguem para a desconfiança do meu segurança.

- De maneira alguma! – Alicia, como sempre, estava sendo cínica – Passar bem.

- Igualmente.

A jovem Kido puxou Shion para o quarto, enquanto a porta do quarto enfrente também batia.

- O que foi aquilo?- indagou Saori ao cobrar explicações de Shion – Achei que tinham combinado de esperar mais algum tempo para terem certeza!

- Eu sei, mas aquela mulher... – o Grande Mestre parou de falar ao se dar conta do comentário de Athena – Como a senhorita sabe que...?

- Eu não estava dormindo. – ela se sentou na cama e passou a fitar o ariano – Sei que vocês têm quase certeza que Vanessa e Karina estão envolvidas, logo, desconfiam de Madeleine, Mina e Moon, por mais que Shura e Mascara não queiram aceitar. Também acho que Kamus está perturbado com a idéia, mas sabe como ele é... Nunca demonstra o que sente.

Shion nada respondeu, seu olhar cansado foi o suficiente para Saori perceber que o homem de cabelos esverdeados não queria conversar sobre aqui, talvez a idéia de acusar Alicia o deixasse perturbado, mas, diferente de Kamus, ele não ocultava o que sentia, apenas tentava nutrir ódio por ela ou qualquer outro sentimento relacionado com aversão.

Saori não tardou a pegar no sono, mas a o resto da madrugada se arrastou para Shion, visto que seus pensamentos e sonhos o atordoavam com o beijo daquela noite e com a aposta perdida.

**Prédio Secundário...**

Lune já estava deitada e parecia dormir tranqüila há algum tempo, já a latina continuava a fitar o teto a espera do sono que não chegaria tão sedo. Fechava os olhos na esperança de adormecer pelo menos cinco minutos, mas o único resultado que conseguia era relembrar a festa que passara com o espanhol e, obviamente, o beijo ardente do cavaleiro.

- Merda... – balbuciou – Precisamos matar logo o Dante e a Kido... Preciso me afastar dele o mais rápido possível...

- Concordo plenamente com você... – a voz aveludada de Lune chamou a atenção de Mad – Também não posso ficar mais muito tempo perto daquele francês...

Lune apesar de ter os olhos fechados estava bem acordada. A face quase sempre serena da tcheca facilitou o disfarce.

- Acordei você? – indagou Mad, enquanto tirava o lençol branco de cima do seu corpo e se levantava da cama.

- Não, na verdade nem cheguei a dormir...

A passos lentos e cansados Mad rumou até seu armário, enquanto Lune a acompanhava com seus olhos violeta.

- Pensando no espanhol? – perguntou a tcheca ainda deitada.

- Você é muito inteligente, Lune, sabe a resposta dessa pergunta. – Mad deu um meio sorriso e abriu o armário – E você? Pesando no francês?

- Sim e não... – a mulher de cabelos curtos e negros abraçou o travesseiro – Na verdade estava supondo algumas coisas que, por um acaso, envolvem ele.

- Acha que eles suspeitam de nós?

- Tenho quase certeza. – respondeu Lune – Já desconfiam de Alicia e de quebra devem achar a Elle suspeita. Ainda mais depois do incidente que te contei durante a festa, não sei se Kamus notou, mas o tal de Carlo sacou que ela estava drogada.

- Parece que teremos mais problemas partir de agora. – Mad tirou de dentro do armário sua besta e a armou.

- O que vai fazer agora?

- Vou limpá-la e calibrá-la. Tem tempo que não faço isso.

- Quer ajuda?

Madson olhou surpresa para a comparsa que, por sua vez, já se levantara da cama a caminhava em direção a latina.

- Claro... Obrigada!

Sentadas a mesinha do quarto limparam a besta, calibraram as armas e bolaram planos para o assassinato que aconteceria na próxima madrugada.

**Submundo de Las Vegas, 11:00 AM**

Embora estivesse perto do meio dia e a manhã ensolarada aquele local parecia sempre escuro e mórbido. Além dos ratos e baratas, Fred era o único ser que caminhava pela rua. O loiro parecia tranqüilo, e, como sempre, feliz. Levava consigo uma pasta preta cheia de arquivos e uma arma na cintura. Parou enfrente para um portão enferrujado no final da rua e abriu-o.

A mudança de cenário era algo fora do comum. Lá fora uma rua suja e pobre, dentro uma garagem lindíssima recheada de automóveis importados, dentre eles a Mercedes de Alicia. Fred caminhou por entre os carros e subiu uma longa escadaria, mas uma voz grossa e conhecida o parou.

- Veio mais rápido do que imaginei.

O loiro girou nos calcanhares e quase caiu do degrau onde estava. Atrás dele se encontrava Alle com sua habitual aparência Albina, semblante um tanto fechado e terno negro com finíssimas riscas brancas verticais.

- Bom dia senhor – cumprimentou Fred – Trouxe o que pediu.

- Ótimo! – exclamou de satisfação – Vamos para o escritório.

Fred deu passagem a Alle, pois tanto a escadaria quanto o corredor que viria a seguir eram demasiadamente estreitos.

Sentou um arrepio ao passar por uma das portas e ouvir gritos macabros de uma mulher.

- Nesse ponto Elle é bem eficiente... Ela mata e tira todas as informações das pessoas que interroga sem que elas gritem.

- Concordo plenamente, senhor... – murmurou o loiro, num nítido desconforto.

Adentraram a sala Alle. Este se sentou na poltrona atrás da escrivaninha e esticou as mãos para receber a pasta de Fred que, por sua vez, se acomodou numa cadeira à frente do chefe.

- Elas me passaram isso há exatamente oito horas, mas não pude trazer antes.

- Eu esperava mais... Aqui só tem o itinerário das duas vitimas, os nomes dos seguranças e as posições dos federais.

- _O que mais você queria...?_ – pensou Fred, revoltado – Isso é mais que o suficiente para agirmos.

- Já tem algo em mente? – ele pousou os papeis na mesa e passou a fitar jovem rapaz.

- Eu não, mas elas sim.- o loiro desviou do olhar de Alle – Aquelas cinco são muitos melhores que eu imaginei.

Alle deu um sorriso sádico.

- Quando vão agir?

- Nessa madrugada, senhor. Creio que ocorrerá tudo bem.

- Assim espero! – o olhar de Alle congelou até os ossos do rapaz.

- Assim será, senhor...

- Prefeito... Agora, me dê licença. – ele falou, enquanto a porta atrás de Fred se abria – Tenho umas mulheres para testar, se é que me entende.

Mulheres não, meninas. Fred se retirou antes de tivesse o desprazer de ver garotas de no máximo 17 anos seminuas entrarem naquela sala. Parece que idéia de servir ao chefão da máfia começara a desagradar até mesmo a Fred...

**Prédio do Cassino, 11:35...**

Lune deixara Mad dormindo já que esta não acordaria tão cedo, contudo, mesmo após uma noite em clara a tcheca não sentia sono, nem mesmo vestígios dele.

Observava o piano ser mudado novamente de local com tédio no olhar.

- Vou ficar cheia com olheiras... – reclamou Lune – Droga...

- Pode crer que mesmo com olheiras você continuará linda. – falou Kamus que há tempos a observava - Bom dia, Mina. – cumprimentou o aquariano ao beijar-lhe a mão; ela sentiu um arrepio correr pelo corpo com o contato dos lábios frios de Kamus.

- Bom dia, Kamus – respondeu ao ocultar perfeitamente o arrepio.

O francês sentou-se ao lado da tcheca num sofá incrivelmente macio e estofado em veludo vermelho.

- Posso saber o motivo da sua insônia? – indagou o francês.

- Problemas... Mas já já serão resolvidos. – respondeu num tom tranqüilo; ele a olhou de canto com desconfiança.

- Acho que foi lhe dar mais um problema, senhorita Crystal...

- O que di...?

Antes que Lune pudesse se quer pesar no final da frase Kamus se levantou a puxou para junto de si, tomando-lhe os lábios com volúpia. Lune, por sua vez, não sabia o que fazer diante de tal atrevimento e da brutal mudança de comportamento da parte do francês, pensou um meter-lhe a mão na cara, mas seu corpo já correspondia o beijo na mesma intensidade. Seu corpo começou a esfriar e arrepios desciam pela sua nuca a todo o instante. O contato já durava algum tempo quando Lune recobrou a razão e empurrou o cavaleiro que caiu sentado no sofá.

- Como ousa?! – exclamou revoltada e arfante – O que pensa que está fazendo?!

Kamus apenas sorriu de um jeito cínico que não combinava nem um pouco com ele.

- Estou lhe dando mais um problema... Um que você não pode resolver com armas ou com assassinatos. – sua voz era desafiadora agora – Tiros não matam sentimentos, Mina...

- Mas matam homens atrevidos... – ela sibilou.

- Então minhas suspeitas estão certas?

- Não vou esconder nada de você, Kamus. Mato por dinheiro e, modéstia parte, executo muitíssimo bem meu trabalho.

- Principalmente à parte de seduzir um homem... Qual era o próximo passo? Levar-me pra cama e me matar enquanto eu dormia depois de uma noite de "amor" com você? – ele pronunciou o nome sentimento com desdém.

A assassina ficou estática, já fizera isso, inúmeras vezes, diga-se de passagem, mas ouvir aqui de Kamus incomodou muito. Já fora chamada de vadia para baixo durante o leito de morte de suas vítimas, contudo, nunca sentira tanta raiva por um insulto.

- Seus dias estão contados, Kamus! Ou melhor, suas horas! – ela ameaçou – aproveite bem, pois está noite vou te matar bem lentamente... E nunca mais vou esquecer sua expressão de dor e angustia.

- Tente a sorte... Vai ver que definitivamente não sou uma pessoa qualquer. – falou secamente. Aparentemente, o aquariano já retomara sua pose.

- Digo o mesmo...

O sibilo de Lune foi a ultima coisa que Kamus ouviu antes da assassina sair do recinto a passos rápidos. Ela não estava assustada, mas não podia negar que um receio crescia dentro dela, afinal, nunca tinha sido descoberta antes, ou será que Kamus tinha razão? E o problema que viria a seguir não se resolveria com um tiro?

**Enquanto isso...**

Alicia esperava Elle sair do banheiro há quase quarenta minutos, mas a francesa não dava nenhum sinal de que sairia tão cedo.

- Saco... – murmurou Alicia que jogava a segunda rodada de paciência – Acho que ela morreu lá dentro...

Continuou jogando displicentemente até que a idéia anterior passou a não lhe parecer mais tão absurda.

- Será que... – ela soltou o baralho no chão fazendo varias cartas se espalharem – Ela não seria tão irresponsável... Ou seria...

O receio da americana a levou até o armário da comparsa, e, ao abri-lo, ficou pálida. Os frascos dos remédios de Gabrielle estavam intactos, isso mesmo, intactos. Provavelmente não os tomava desde que Alicia a socorreu na manhã em que passara mal.

- Meu Deus... – murmurou a americana, embora fosse atéia.

Pegou o remédio e correu até a porta do banheiro e, com muita força, chutou-a. Esta foi ao chão com um grande estrondo.

- Elle...! – ela balbuciou.

O corpo da francesa estava nu e caído no boxe, a água ainda corria e o sangue de Elle se misturava a ela, dando-lhe um tom avermelhado. Alicia correu e desligou o chuveiro, pegou uma toalha e cobriu o corpo da francesa.

- Sua irresponsável! – ralhou, pois a mulher de cabelos laranja entreabriu os olhos – como faz isso?! Como não toma os remédios?!

- Meus remédios não são esses... Eles não aliviam a minha dor em nada... – ela parou e tossiu um pouco mais de sangue; este respingou no rosto da americana.

- Não acredito que você esta substituindo os remédios por drogas!

- Elas aliviam as duas dores que eu sinto... Minha dor física e minha dor psicóloga...

A mulher de olhos dourados fitou a comparsa, atordoada. Elle estava num estado péssimo, havia vomitado sangue e a cada tossida um gorro escarlate saia dos lábios da francesa. Seu corpo estava frio e as pontas dos dedos enrugadas. Seu olhar triste e perdido.

- Vou lhe ajudar... Apenas volte a tomar seus remédios... – Alicia acariciou os unidos cabelos da francesa.

- Já estou morta Alicia... Estou viciada e... - tossiu mais sangue – Minha doença é fatal...

Não havia palavras na boca de Alicia e isso nunca acontecera antes. Sempre tinha um comentário, mesmo cínico ou sarcástico, na ponta da língua.

- Não quero mais matar... Quero sair dessa vida, Lici...

Lici. Ninguém mais chamava Alicia daquela forma. Talvez fosse porque ela e Gabrielle haviam cursado juntas a academia de assassinos, e, naquela época, ainda havia escrúpulos no coração das duas.

- Lici...

- Sim? – Alicia falou docemente.

- Será que eu vou por inferno...?

A americana foi pega de surpresa com aquela pergunta. Pensou em responder algo como: "Se for nós vamos juntas". Mas antes que pudesse abrir a boca uma voz raivosa ecoou.

- É claro que você vai por inferno! – uma terceira voz apareceu vinda da porta.

Elle, que tinha os olhos entreabertos, os arregalou ao ver quem adentrara. Alicia tentou sacar a arma, mas estava paralisada, como pôde cometer tal descuido? Como pôde não trancar a porta do quarto?

**Enquanto isso ²...**

Embora mal tivesse dormido Carol pegara o turno da manhã naquele dia. Continuava estressada pela perda do colar e só de pensar que teria de agüentar Dante mais tarde seu sangue fervia. Só deus sabe a vontade de matá-lo que a mulher de cabelos castanhos e compridos sentia.

A recepção estava bem calma, visto que a maioria dos hospedes dormia em virtude da festa da noite anterior. Milo, que jazia sentado num dos sofás da entrada principal, lia um livro há horas e era observado pela italiana. O que ele tanto lê ali? Ela se perguntava sem se dar conta de que o encarava descaradamente.

Minutos de passaram até que um senhor de aparência gentil parou no balcão e chamou a atenção de Caroline. Esta se armou de seu mais simpático e forçado sorriso para atender ao senhor. Contudo, quando terminou de atendê-lo, virou-se para observar Milo que não estava mais sentado no sofá.

- Mas ele estava lá há segundos atrás...

- Agora estou aqui! – a voz divertida de Milo ecoou.

A assassina por pouco não gritou, mas não conseguiu evitar pular no susto que o escorpião lhe dera. Como foi parar no local onde o velho estava sem que ela percebesse?

- Te assustei? – indagou num tom provocativo.

- Não! – ela rebateu, seca – O que deseja?

- Saber como foi sua noite com o milionário. – o tom provocativo deu lugar a uma ironia acentuada.

- Te interessa? – Carol estreitou os olhos já que não sabia onde o escorpião queria chegar.

- Claro! A partir do momento em que me deixa sozinho para se agarrar com ele tenho, no mínimo, o direito saber se ele é melhor que eu.

- Como vou saber? – ela passou a mexer no computador a fim de parecer indiferente a situação – Nunca provei, nunca fiquei com você.

Milo deixou escapar um sorriso de canto, era obvio que ela queria continuar com as provocações. Achou que era a oportunidade perfeita para fazer o Carlo havia sugerido, e, com uma displicência convincente, colocou o livro sobre o balcão.

- Pelo menos lê bons títulos. – comentou a assassina ao ver o livro.

- Gosta deste?

- Minha série preferida. – ela fitou o volume sobre o balcão – Pelo visto gostou... Leu-o rápido. – comentou sem perceber que estava entregando que o observava.

O titulo, por acaso, era "Brumas de Avalon".

- Confesso que já tinha lido, mas há detalhes no livro que não me agradam... Morgana, por exemplo, é uma personagem inescrupulosa. Fez tudo que fez para...

- Ela foi uma grande mulher e é uma das minhas maiores inspirações! Não ouse falar coisas absurdas sobre ela! – ela o cortou com fúria. – Tem mais alguma coisa a dizer?

- Só tenho mais uma coisa para lhe mostrar. – ele sorriu de forma sarcástica e retirou o colar do bolso do terno – Não sentou nada faltando desde ontem à noite?

Carol ficou trêmula, mas não deixou passar o nervosismo. O encarou de forma fria e falou:

- Devolva para o seu próprio bem...

- Fique você sabendo que não tenho medo da máfia... – ele se debruçou no balcão e completou a frase junto ao ouvida assassina – E muito menos de alguém que se alto intitula Morgana...

Carol não respondeu, nem poderia responder nada. Ficou parada e viu o escorpião se afastar, embora sua mão estivesse coçando para sacar a arma.

- O que se passou aqui? – indagou Fred que acabara de chegar e presenciar tudo – Como vão as coisas?

- Bem... – ela sorriu sinistramente para as costa do escorpião que ainda se afastava – Melhores impossível...

_**---XxX---**_

Primeiramente não taquem pedra nessa autora. Desculpem pela demora. Essa cap deveria ter sido postada há três dias, mas como o mundo resolveu, literalmente, conspirar contra mim, ele atrasou bastante. Até meu vestido da formatura foi trocado, porque a imbecil da costureira estragou o outro T.T resumindo, a três dias da festa eu estou sem vestido! É futilidade, eu sei, mas to uma pilha de servos por causa disso, mas chega de desculpa e vamos a Fic. Gostaria de dizer que à parte do cassino deve acabar dentro de dois caps, mas depois terá um cap dedicado a cada menina e seu dourado, e, talvez, um ou dois para o final.

Gostaria de saber também quem vota num final feliz para o Fred! Confesso que criei o personagem para matá-lo no final, mas me apeguei a ele xD! Então? Mata ou não mata?

Espero que estejam gostando!

Até mais!

**Ps: Danoninho! Preciso que você volte a mandar reviews para mim e responda a minha PM, ok?**


	10. Cecília

**Cap 8 – Cecília**

**-**

**-**

_- É claro que você vai por inferno! – uma terceira voz apareceu vinda da porta._

_Elle, que tinha os olhos entreabertos, os arregalou ao ver quem adentrara. Alicia tentou sacar a arma, mas estava paralisada, como pôde cometer tal descuido? Como pôde não trancar a porta do quarto?_

E houve silencio por meros dez segundos, mas este curto pedaço de tempo pareceu se arrastar por uma eternidade. Um misto de decepção e repudio tomou conta do lugar. Alicia tentou abrir a boca diversas vezes, mas voltou a fechá-la por falta de palavras. Elle fez movimentos sutis para se levantar sem encarar o recém chegado, mas a crise estava forte e não permitiu que ela conseguisse se estabelecer.

Carlo ficou parado na porta todo o tempo mantendo sua expressão indecifrável. Havia repudio, decepção e frieza no seu olhar, mas algo dentro dele queria correr e ajudar a francesa. Esta não o olhava, nem queria olhar.

- O que houve aqui, Máscara? – indagou Shion, displicentemente.

Momentos antes de tudo acontecer Shion e Carlo estavam no corredor, prontos para acompanhar Athena durante o almoço, mas um barulho muito alto veio do quarto onde Elle estava e, preocupado e sob o protesto de Shion, o canceriano aproveitou a porta destrancada e adentrou para verificar o que se passava. Acabou pegando a conversa por inteira e não se conteve em responder com fúria a pergunta de Elle para a americana.

- Perdeu a língua, câncer? – havia irritação no tom de Shion.

Este ainda estava no meio do grande quarto e não se preocupava em chamar Carlo de "Máscara" ou "Câncer" já que não havia tomado conhecimento do que se passava no banheiro. Ficou parado até receber um olhar demoníaco de Carlo, era como se ele tivesse voltado a ser o velho Máscara da Morte de Câncer. O Grande Mestre recuou dois passos ao encontrar o olhar possuído.

- Você estava certo! – havia fúria naquela voz - Elas não prestam! São mulheres detestáveis! – Máscara abriu caminho para Shion ver com seus próprios olhos. Este se aproximou, mas quem visse a cena não pensaria nada extraordinário apesar do sangue.

Shion fitou Alicia, depois Elle, correu os olhos pelo banheiro e parou novamente em Alicia.

- O que aconteceu afinal? – indagou sem entender nada do que via.

- As duas foram mandadas para matar Athena! – a raiva de Carlo era tão grande que nem se importou em substituir o nome.

Elle se encolheu mais nos braços de Alicia que, por sua vez, se levantou com a comparsa nos braços para depois encarar Carlo e Shion com superioridade.

- Só não atirem nas nossas cabeças, por favor. – pediu tranqüilamente, como se já estivesse esperando aquele momento a muito – É preciso manter sempre a boa aparência e, além do mais, ser enterrada com a cabeça dilacerada seria péssimo. – ela riu do próprio comentário.

Shion não acreditou nas palavras de Alicia, ou melhor, Vanessa, mas o que deixou o mestre mais surpreso foi uma súbita vontade de tirá-la dali e discursar sobre o que é certo e o que é errado. Queria convencê-la de não fazer aquilo com todas as suas forças já que seu sorriso cínico não o incomodara desta vez.

Carlo, assim como Elle, permaneceu alheio. Só conseguia fitar, com desprezo, a moça nos braços da americana.

- Vanessa... – começou Shion.

- Alicia! – ela o cortou – Não me chame mais por esse nome de novela mexicana! Alicia é meu verdadeiro nome e, se puder me fazer esse grande favor, parta logo para a parte do tiro, sim? - já que o sarcasmo era a única arma da americana, ela o usaria até o fim.

Outra vez silencio. Os cavaleiros se entreolharam e por um momento Shion achou que Carlo fosse atacar, mas este foi o primeiro a dar as costas.

- Vamos embora... – falou sem encarar nenhum dos presentes – Saori está a nossa espera.

Alicia ficou perplexa ao presenciar aqueles dois homens saírem do aposento deixando-as vivas, mas, assim que a porta bateu, levou Elle até sua cama e a deitou.

- Todas no eu quarto... – chamou pelo comunicador, confusa.

-

**No corredor...**

-

Carlo e Shion, acompanhados por Athena, seguiam em silencio pelo corredor até que um sorriso cínico surge nos lábios de Máscara.

- Para alguém que a odiava, Shion, você pegou bem leve. – comentou sem olhá-lo – Seja lá o que aconteceu entre vocês no cassino, foi bem, digamos, envolvente.

E Carlo estava totalmente certo, tão certo que Shion não disse uma única palavra. Athena que seguia os mudados "seguranças", perguntou:

- Aconteceu algo, rapazes?

- Nossas suspeitas se concretizaram, senhorita... – falou Shion, pesaroso.

Depois dessa frase Saori observou-os melhor. Máscara parecia querer mandar para o inferno o primeiro engraçadinho que cruzasse seu caminho, já Shion tinha o semblante abatido.

- Não quero a senhorita perto delas. – impôs Máscara – Não vai sair sem pelo menos dois de nós. – parecia ter se esquecido que a deusa era ela.

- Entendi, mas...

- Aquela vagabunda me traiu! - exclamou Máscara sem pensar, num desabafo. E Shion e Saori agradeceram por estarem sozinhos no elevador.

- Você também me traiu, Carlo, e teve o meu perdão.

- Perdoar é algo divino, Athena, e a última coisa que eu sou é um deus... Isso eu lhe garanto.

- Todos merecem uma segunda chance, Máscara... Pense nisso.

Dito isso ele saiu em meio à confusão do restaurante a procura de uma mesa.

- Ele vai ficar melhor quando a raiva passar... – tentou confortar Shion.

- Assim Espero...

Após sentarem Kamus e Milo se juntaram e eles. Shura ainda dormia, mas mesmo sem o cavaleiro de capricórnio a conversa que viria a seguir seria preocupante...

-

**Quarto 1207...**

-

Alicia havia dado os remédios para Elle minutos antes de Lune chegar arrastando uma sonolenta e mal humorada Madson.

- Que quê ta pegando?! – reclamou ao entrar – A Elle ta apagada na cama e eu sou arrastada até aqui pelos cabelos!

- Pare de Gritar! – ironicamente Lune, que odiava gritarias, gritou ao bater a porta – Eles já descobriram tudo!

- Como disse? – indagou Mad, incrédula, de forma quase divertida.

- Que fomos descobertas!

- Mas eu nunca fui descoberta!

- Há uma primeira vez para tudo na vida. – Alicia, que estava sentada no leito onde Elle dormia, falou.

O silencio de Mad era descontraído, pois a latina achava que tudo aquilo era, no mínimo, uma brincadeira. Elas descobertas? Nunca! Jamais! Eram profissionais.

- Realmente essa foi muito boa, mas eu vou encontrar o espanhol mais tarde e...

Antes que a frase fosse detida pelos gritos furiosos de Lune que já estavam sendo formados na garganta, Carol adentrou, ainda vestida como recepcionista e acompanhada por Fred.

- O idiota me descobriu! – falou ao bater a porta.

O sorriso de Madson murchou instantaneamente.

- Quer dizer que era verdade...?

- Era verdade o que? – perguntou a italiana.

Carol não entendia nada e Fred menos ainda.

- Achei que ficariam surpresas pelo fato da Carol ter sido descoberta, – nesse ponto Fred ignorou o olhar mortal da assassina – mas acho que me enganei.

- Não foi apenas a Carol, Fred, todas nós fomos descobertas! – exclamou Lune já sem um pingo de paciência.

- Todas uma virgula! Ninguém me descobriu! Se eu for descoberta será por incompetência de vocês! – rebateu a latina.

- Perdeu a noção do perigo, Madson?! – Alicia levantou-se bruscamente do leito e entrou na discussão.

- Porque está tão irritada, Alicia, seria sua sorte que te abandonou? Ou o tibetano está envolvido nisso? – Madson, definitivamente, tinha perdido a noção do perigo.

Poucas eram as vezes que Alicia perdia a cabeça e esta foi uma delas. Num movimento rápido sacou seu revolver prateada de cano longo, não era uma arma discreta, muito pelo contrario. Era maior que os revolveres normais e certamente uma arma barulhenta de impacto. Fazia bem o estilo da americana.

- Saia detrás dela, Lune, se não será atingida também!

Mad engoliu seco. Sabia que Alicia só sacava seu revolver em casos extremos, mas Fred se pós na frente da latina e falou:

- Não seja burra! – começou num tom estranhamente imponente – Essa arma é barulhenta e extremamente poderosa. Matará dois de nós com um único disparo e fará um grande estardalhaço! – deixou a voz mais branda ao perceber que Alicia voltara o dedo do gatilho – Pelo que Carol me contou não tem como Milo acusá-la, e, sinceramente, ele só a descobriu por pura implicância. Ligou as peças de um jeito displicente e por sorte chegou na pessoa certa. Agora vamos nos acalmar e contar o que realmente aconteceu, sim?

O revolver foi novamente travado e colocado debaixo do travesseiro, enquanto Alicia novamente se sentava ao lado da imóvel Gabrielle. Carol e Mad se acomodaram no leito vazio. Fred se esparramou no confortável sofá, enquanto Lune permaneceu de pé encostada à porta do quarto.

- Agora o que aconteceu? – perguntou Fred, descontraído.

Alicia foi a primeira a falar, seguida de Lune e Carol. Gabrielle permaneceu desacordada durante todo a discussão, enquanto Madson, aparentemente mais calma, ouvia tudo atentamente.

- Não tem como ele juntar os fatos dessa forma, Carol. – insistiu Lune pela quarta vez – Ele jogou verde com você, no mínimo.

- Existe a possibilidade de algum deles já ter trabalhado para a máfia. – comentou Fred.

- Ninguém sai vivo da máfia. – lembrou Carol.

- Mas mesmo que essa hipótese seja verdade ainda é praticamente impossível ele adivinhar só pelo colar e o nome gravado nele, que, aliás, nem era o nome dela! – falou Mad, totalmente descrente – Ele teve muita sorte!

- E nós muito azar. – cortou Alicia.

- Quem mandou provocar os dois naquela noite. – falou Fred, irritado – Vocês não deveriam ter feito aquilo. Ele não descobriria se não soubesse que você tinha o colar.

- Já ouvimos isso trinta vezes! – exclamaram Mad e Carol.

- Pelo menos não há mais nada que nos empeça de agir. – ponderou Alicia.

- Vejamos o lado bom...! – Fred levantou bruscamente.

- Desiste bonitinho! - cortou Carol, ameaçadoramente – nem você consegue ver o lado!

- Falo sério! – ele se levantou e começou a caminhar sem rumo pelo grande quarto – Pelo que cada uma falou nenhum deles têm quaisquer evidencias para uma denuncia e nem vontade de matá-las, visto que deixaram Alicia e Elle vivas quando poderiam matá-las sem esforço já que estavam indefesas. Creio que se o deslize não chegar aos ouvidos de Alle estará tudo bem, e eu, claro, não pretendo contar.

- Isso nos limita a uma estratégia para agir hoje à noite, certo?

- Mas esta parte não é comigo, Caroline... - Fred voltou-se para a porta onde Lune ainda observava e ouvia tudo atentamente – Alguma sugestão, Brannes?

- Eu sempre tenho uma estratégia e, modéstia parte, está que acabei de bolar é muito boa...

-

**Restaurante, 1:00 da tarde...**

-

A conversa dos cavaleiros não foi muito diferente. Pararam exatamente num mesmo ponto, um plano, mas nem todos concordavam com isso.

- Um plano? – reprovou Milo – Somos cavaleiros de ouro! Nosso poder vai muito além da compreensão daquelas... Daquelas... – tentava achar uma palavra que as qualificasse adequadamente, mas muitas vinham a sua mente – Ah! Vocês Entenderam!

- Não sejam ridículos! – o recém chegado Shura deu força ao argumento do escorpião – elas jamais vão passar por nós!

- Primeiramente gostaria que você não gritasse que somos cavaleiros de ouro, Milo. – disse Kamus no seu habitual tom gélido, provocando uma careta no escorpião - Concordo com Carlo. Elas não devem ser subestimadas.

- Elas não podem nos vencer num combate! – insistiu Shura.

- Mas podem nos vencer em outras coisas! – cortou Máscara e Saori agradeceu por estarem quase sozinhos do restaurante.

Shion queria dizer algo, mas não conseguia colocar seus pensamentos em ordem desde que saíra do quarto da americana.

- Não me diga que também está louco pela assassina, Carlo? – perguntou Milo num tom carregado de ironia – Quem diria! O poderoso chefão do santuário, o homem de gelo, o psicopata e o _hermano_ apaixonados! Haha!

- Teremos escorpião frito no jantar... – sibilou Máscara da Morte.

O canceriono se levantou bruscamente e sem pensar duas vezes acendeu seu cosmo. Athena saltou da cadeira e segurou um dos braços de Mascara, puxando-o de volta para a cadeira.

- Se acalme! Por favor! – suplicou a deusa que, mais uma vez, agradeceu por pouquíssimas pessoas estarem no recinto.

Milo, entre todos os presentes, parecia o mais chocado com a atitude o cavaleiro de câncer já que este não era mais agressivo como antes.

- Máscara eu não achei que... – o escorpião tentou concertar, sem sucesso, pois o canceriano se levantou e deixou o local a passos duros – eu peguei tão pesado assim? – indagou Milo aos demais.

- Não mais que o normal... – respondeu Shura que observava Carlo deixar o local.

-

**Recepção...**

-

Máscara, ainda querendo matar alguém, atravessava o local rumo à avenida principal na esperança de espairecer. Já estava no ultimo degrau da bela e movimentada fachada do hotel quando algo chamou sua atenção. Uma limusine parara frente ao tapete vermelho da entrada, e, do luxuoso carro, saiu uma figura imponente e estranha familiar para Carlo.

- _Já vi esse sujeito antes... Mas onde?_

Parou de caminhar e acompanhou com seus olhos azuis o sujeito alto, careca e de aparência bizarramente Albina. Sua mente tentou buscar alguma recordação esquecida, e, por alguns minutos, ficou parado, pensando.

- Por Athena... – murmurou ao se recordar daquele rosto – como ele ainda está vivo?!

Sim, ironicamente, a única pessoa que não poderia estar presente naquela noite acabara de chegar, Alle, chefe da máfia em Las Vegas.

-

**Horas depois...**

**-**

O restante daquele dia transcorreu da forma mais natural e cínica possível.

Kamus, escondido atrás de uma expressão inabalável, usou da mesma falsidade que Lune quando a encontrou no corredor do décimo segundo andar. A assassina estava com seu porte de sempre, trajava um tailleur azul escuro acompanhado de uma scrapin no mesmo tom. Desfilava sua beleza pelo corredor quando o aquariano entrou no seu campo de visão.

- Bom dia Capdeville. – cumprimentou polidamente.

- Dia, senhorita Crystal. – respondeu, devolvendo o tom polido.

Inicialmente permaneceram em silencio e caminharam juntos até o elevador. Este já se encontrava no andar e vazio. Ambos, calmamente, adentraram. Então Kamus quebrou o silencio:

- Planos para hoje à noite?

- Vou fazer hora extra. – respondeu num sorriso cínico – e você?

- Acho que vou sair com aquela servente ruiva.

O ciúme tomou conta de Lune que, por um momento, se arrependeu de não ter matado a oferecida. Ficou tão irritada que nem se deu conta de que o elevador já havia parado.

- Passar bem Mina. – desejou Kamus ao deixá-la para trás.

* * *

Gabrielle já em melhor estado era acompanhada por Alicia até o restaurante. 

- Já disse que estou bem! – reclamou pela terceira vez em cinco minutos – não precisava ter vindo.

- Não pense que vim só por sua causa, Elle, também não queria ficar entediada naquele quarto. – falou o orgulho de Alicia.

- Você está estranha, sabia? – comentou a francesa com displicência.

- Impressão sua.

Elle tentou insistir no assunto, mas ao avistar as mesas do restaurante sua voz sumiu e sua pele, se é que era possível, ficou mais pálida.

- São eles...

- E o que isso tem de preocupante? A Kido e os seus "cavaleiros" não têm provas e...

- Não é a garota Ás. Olhe para a mesa ao lado. – instruiu Elle.

Alicia observou discretamente e empalideceu assim como a comparsa. Três rapazes bonitos estavam na mesa indicada por Gabrielle, mas a chegada de um quarto homem careca, de aparência Albina, dois metros de altura... Inconfundível.

- Cadê a minha sorte?! – murmurou Alicia, indignada – To precisando de um descarrego!

- E eu de um despacho... – falou Elle ao perceber que Carlo acabara de retornar ao local e já tinha notado sua presença – Bom... Pelo menos pior que isso não pode ficar.

Como se por castigo pela frase de Elle, Alle as vê e chama-as para se sentarem com ele.

- Vou ficar calada da próxima vez...

Respiraram fundo e caminharam até a mesa do mafioso, contudo ao passarem pela mesa onde os cavaleiros estavam um mal estar caiu sobre as duas mulheres. Carlo lançou um olhar para Elle tão perturbador que os olhos da francesa se encheram de lagrimas. Esta passou direto por Alle e correu para a cozinha. Alicia, com muito custo, ignorou o olhar de Shion e se sentou ao lado do mafioso e de seus capangas.

- Moon está bem? – indagou Alle sem nem cumprimentá-la.

- Está ótima. É que demoramos lá em cima e ela se atrasou.

- Espero que não estejam levantando suspeitas.

- Claro que não, mas se o senhor continuar puxando esse tipo de assunto aqui vão desconfiar e todo o nosso trabalho terá sido inútil. E a cabeça que vai roçar será a minha, não a sua.

- Ainda bem que você tem consciência disso. – Alle respondeu a altura da ousadia da subordinada. – Fiquei sabendo da sua brincadeira para trocar de quarto e espero que isso não se repita.

Fitaram-se com intensidade e ódio, mas Alicia logo se levantou.

- Nos veremos mais tarde, senhor.

Alle ignorou a despedida da americana, assim como esta ignorou os homens que o acompanhavam.

Na mesa próxima ao mafioso Carlo contava quem era o sujeito que acabara de conversar com Alicia.

-

**Quarto 1207, 2:37...**

-

Madson não ousava colocar os pés para fora do cômodo, esperava que as comparsas voltassem com noticias após a saída, mas nenhuma delas dera sinal nem pelo comunicador. A latina encontrava-se esparramada na cama ainda de camisola e com seus cachos castanhos despenteados. Pensava se Shura deduzira a verdade, o que era provável, mas a incerteza e a vergonha não permitiam que a morena se arriscasse a encontrara-lo pelo corredor.

-

**Prédio do Cassino, 2:41, Bar... **

-

- Tem alguma coisa conspirando contra nós! – exclamou Carol ao foliar a lista de hospedes – Não pode ser ele!

- Tenho certeza que é ele. Christopher é o nome falso que ele costuma usar e sei que ele deixou a sede pela amanhã e até agora não voltou.

- Tem certeza que essa lista é confiável?

- Puxei tudo do computador central antes de vir pra cá.

- Uhm... – reclamou a italiana – E pela hora do registro não estava no nosso turno mesmo.

Por alguns segundos o casal de amigos ficou em silencio. Carol observou todo o local e percebeu que, com exceção do _barman_, ela e Fred estavam sozinhos.

- Pelo visto agiremos sem falta está noite... – a assassina pensava alto – Queria mais tempo, mas trabalhar sob pressão não é tão ruim assim.

- Não quando se gosta de desafios.

- Amo desafios.

- Eu sei disso. - respondeu como se já esperasse essa resposta da parte da italiana.

Carol riu do amigo.

- Bom... Trabalhar sob pressão é uma coisa, mas despreparada é outra totalmente diferente. Vou falar com a Mad e começar a calibrar minhas armas.

- Não poder usar o comunicador regularmente é péssimo, mas realmente acho que eles podem pegar nosso sinal. – comentou Fred.

- Eu sei... Bom... Vou indo.

- Até.

Fred acenou para a amiga que se distanciava. Sentia que os problemas estavam só começando, mas não sabia que estava preste a conhecer uma pessoa que se tornaria essencial na sua vida, Cecília Alba. E, distraído como sempre, nem percebeu que a moça se aproximava.

De cabelos rosa berrante e olhos dourados, Cecília, era uma mulher por si só chamativa. Suas madeixas eram lisas e compridas, quase atingindo suas coxas. Seus olhos brilhavam de forma travessa e seu sorriso a rejuvenescia de tal forma que ninguém lhe daria seus 18 anos. A baixa estatura era disfarçada por uma par de sandálias altas e pretas que deixavam seu caminhar delgado ainda mais delicado e sensual. O conjunto composto por um tomara que caia preto e uma saia jeans escura bem simples realçavam tanto o corpo curvilíneo da moça quanto o busto avantajado. Os pulsos delicados estavam cheios de finas pulseiras de prata e o colo realçado por uma fina corrente do mesmo metal.

- Ola! – cumprimentou repentinamente.

Fred parou de pensar nos problemas e voltou a si. Fitou a criatura bela e morena que chamara sua atenção com curiosidade.

- Ola senhorita...

- Alba! Cecília Alba. – respondeu simpática.

- Ola senhorita Alba. Posso ajudá-la?

- Sim... É que eu cheguei hoje e acho que me perdi... – murmurou envergonhada.

- Eu também me perdia no começo, mas...

- Então você pode me mostrar o lugar! – ela o cortou e simplesmente o puxou da cadeira – Seu nome?

- Fre- Frederico... – o loiro estava corado e totalmente perdido na situação.

- Vou chamar de Fred, pode?

- Claro...

Simpática, espontânea, bonita e aparentemente muito educada. Ela, sem duvida, era perfeita para o tímido e sincero Fred.

O restante da tarde foi marcado pelas assassinas se preparando para o "serviço". Saori foi acompanhada sempre por dois de seus cavaleiros e Fred conduziu um _tur _pelo Royale.

- Você é um amor! – elogiou Cecília fazendo Fred corar pela milésima vez – Obrigada! Mas você não disse quase nada sobre você e eu acabei fazendo um monologo... – Fred, já corado, ficou literalmente escarlate. – deve ter sido chato...

- NÃO! – cortou ao ouvir o tom triste da moça - Foi uma tarde muito agradável e você é uma ótima companhia.

E de fato tinha sido.

- Então... Gostaria de me acompanhar mais tarde num drink?

- Claro! – Cecília aceitou na hora.

- Bom... Pode ser depois da reunião?

- Perfeito!

Cecília sorriu de forma encantadora e se afastou do rapaz, tomou o elevador e sumiu da vista do mesmo. Este permaneceu alguns segundos fitando o local onde a mulher de cabelos cor de rosa havia sumido.

- Realmente é uma moça muito diferente, mas é bem bonita. – falou Madson que observava o casal há alguns minutos. – Não imaginei que ficaria assim.

- Como assim? – indagou Fred. – já a conhecia?

- Eu matei a mãe dela, Layla Alba, há alguns anos. Foi um dos meus primeiros serviços.

- Lembra o motivo? – Fred parecia chocado com a descoberta.

- Não. Não costumo perguntar. Recebi o envelope pardo com a foto dela, fui até Roma e matei a mulher. Mas não deveria ser uma mulher qualquer já que me pagaram muito bem pelo serviço.

- Ela não tocou no assunto comigo...

- Ela é de uma família muito rica Fred, não queimaria o filme da família assim.

- Entendo, mas já se preparou? – mudou o rumo da conversa de forma brusca.

- Passei a noite em claro e eu e Lune acabamos arrumando tudo durante a madrugada. – Mad parou de falar, mas continuou quando percebeu que Fred não falaria – É melhor tomar conta dela esta noite.

- Ahm? – Fred a fitou sem entender.

- Vamos agir discretamente, mas vamos agir. Se alguma coisa sair errada não é bom que ela fique sozinha, ainda mais com Alle por ai.

- Já está sabendo é?

- Carol me contou. Notícia ruim vem a cavalo.

-

**Quarto 1207, 7:38 da noite...**

-

Todas as matadoras estavam reunidas no mais profundo silencio.

Madson, sentada no sofá, trajava a mesma roupa de algumas noites atrás quando espionou, com a ajuda de Carol, a primeira reunião. Tinha uma expressão dura no rosto e fitava sua máscara com desprezo.

Caroline terminava de arrumar seu cabelo frente ao espelho. Trajava um simples longo roxo de alças finas e calçava sandálias prateadas. Abandonara sua roupa de assassina para executar o plano de Lune.

Alicia observava a noite pouco estrelada e de lua quase ausente. A americana terminou de subir o longo zíper do macacão vinho e comprido que usava. Sua gola era alta, mas ela o fechou até a altura do colo. Calçou seu par de botas pretas de salto médio e colocou suas luvas, também pretas, até os cotovelos. O cinto negro já estava justo no quadril com seu revolver de grosso calibre preso atrás e suas cartas afiadas à direita. Por último contemplou a máscara branca com o símbolo de ouros em vinho gravado na bochecha direita.

Lune, sentada numa das camas, parecia mais concentrada e quieta que o normal. Seu traje azul marinho era composto de um corpete longo, quase até os quadris, e uma saia preta curta e justa ao corpo. Nos pés um coturno negro até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos. Na coxa direita uma arma visível e no coturno esquerdo frascos de venenos. Passo a mão pelos cabelos e colocou a máscara prateada com tribais azuis no rosto, ocultando-o por completo. Por último pegou uma maleta preta que se encontrava debaixo da cama e se juntou a Alicia que ainda observava o céu.

Gabrielle saiu do banheiro com um sorriso maligno nos lábios, estava visivelmente drogada, mas naquela noite dispensou a heroína e tomou três comprimidos de ecstasy. Sua aparência e seu traje a deixavam incrivelmente medonha. Usava galochas pretas, como as de um açougueiro, calça negra e avental no mesmo tom. Blusa escura e simples de manga curta e o enorme cutelo que ela pegara da cozinha estava num dos bolsos do avental. A arma fora personalizada com os quatro símbolos do carteado e o escrito "The Queen". A máscara em mãos era inteiramente negra e suas feições macabras. Ela lembrava sem tirar nem por um assassino em série ou, no minino, um estripador.

- Sete e quarenta. – falou Lune – Vamos sincronizar os relógios e repassar o plano de ação.

- Já falamos sobre ele mil vezes! – cortou Carol.

- Então mais uma não vai matar ninguém. – a tcheca se levantou – As oito em ponto eu e Mad vamos tomar a sala de monitoramento o mais rápido possível com a ajuda do gás sonífero. - a latina assentiu – Alicia e Gabrielle vão espreitar a saída da reunião e esperar até que Caroline separe o grupo e dê o sinal. A partir daí é só matá-los. Quando a missão for concluída sairemos do hotel imediatamente nos fazendo passar por nossas identidades falsas, nos reuniremos na garagem onde o carro de Alicia está para receberemos o pagamento e nos dispersaremos, alguma duvida?

- Não sargento... – sussurrou Madson de forma inaudível.

- Ah! E se mudarem alguma coisa no plano, o que eu espero que não façam, repassem a situação pelo menos três vezes em suas mentes.

- Isso é uma indireta pra mim? – Alicia falou e sorriu de canto.

- Isso é uma direta. Sei que você adora improvisar.

- É um talento natural.

Assim que Alicia terminou de falar a voz de Fred soou nos comunicadores.

- Boa sorte.

- Ela sempre está comigo. – respondeu Alicia.

- Não preciso disso. – cortou Caroline.

- Obrigada. – respondeu Lune.

- Igualmente. – desejou Mad e Fred entendeu que se tratava de Cecília.

_**---XxX---**_

Voltando de viagem!

Nhá! Que saudade disso aqui! Escrevi esse cap no papel e bati no avião enquanto voltava (voou longo é tedioso xD). Espero que esteja legal. O próximo cap é o ultimo que se passa no Hotel, depois será no hospital e um cap dedicado a cada assassina. Sim, terá hentai. E me arrisco a dizer que está fic está caminhando para o final.

Bom... Para aquelas que esperam a terceira fase de "Revanche contra Athena" terão de esperar muito pouco agora, pois será postado em breve, muito breve.

Até mais!


End file.
